Hero's Karma Balancer
by robertswyatt0
Summary: Nate MacGrath is your average teenage boy. Well except he is a prime conduit. After he has saved his adoptive daughter and son from the DUP's maximum prison, the three get transported to the MHA universe. In this world, people with powers are the norm, but they aren't feared or hated. They are heroes. How will the world of heroes react to a boy, who can be a hero or a villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: infamous and MHA belong to their respective owners. I don't make any money and any references that are made are also owned by their respective owners. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: conduits and quirks**

Driving up a snow covered mountain, was an black and yellow military truck. However, it had some spray paint on the symbol of the owners of said truck. Their was four people in the truck. One was a First Nations man, one was a young woman with neon pink hair. Another was a young man with glasses with a laptop playing a game on it. But our protagonist of this story is the one riding shotgun. A young man with black hair in a military cut style, light brown skin, he has heterochromia due to his left eye being black while his right eye is storm grey. He wears jogging pants that are a tiny bit large on him so he can do parkour, a short sleeve shirt that has a blue and white bird on the front, he also wears a yellow leather jacket over the shirt. On his right arm, we can just barely see some strange tattoos, while on his left arm that is covered by the jacket, there is a small scar on his wrist. On both arms are chains wrapped around his wrists. The other three are as followed. The one driving is Delsin Rowe, the hero of Seattle. The woman goes by the name of Fetch. The other guy is Eugene something, our main man didn't remember Eugene's last name. But the protagonist's name is Nate Roberts, the stepson of the demon himself, Cole MacGrath, aka the hero of New Merais. Nate looks out of the passenger's window.

"Nate? Naaaate? Earth to Nate." Says Delsin.

"What?" Asked Nate.

"Feet off the dash please." Replies Delsin.

"Dude... This belongs to the Dups, so Fuck them and it's a rental." Replies Nate.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?" Says Delsin.

"No... I kissed yours." Replies Nate.

"Ooooo burn." Says Fetch as she high fives Nate.

Delsin then points his finger at Nate and a small smoke shot is fired from his finger. All four of these people are prime conduits, people who get extraordinary powers when exposed to ray field radiation or naturally got their powers or by absorbing it. Nate was the only one to get one of his powers unlocked by the Ray sphere, which also gave him the ability to absorb three other powers from other conduits. Nate could control electricity, water, earth, and smoke. Fetch and Eugene had their power unlocked later in life, even thou conduits should have died out when Cole used the RFI. Delsin was a leacher type of conduit. He could control smoke like Nate but that's about it, also he could control neon, video, and concrete. The Dups or the more formal name D.U.P. we're fake conduits made by the government to hunt down other conduits. Since the Seattle event, the country and possibly the world had seen what Augustine had done. These four we're on their way to the DUP's main HQ, Curdun Cay. Curdun Cay was a maximum prison for conduits, now called Bio-Terrorists by the government to install fear into the public. No matter who you are, be it age or gender or race or it anything, the DUP had the power to remove your rights and in prison you. Right now the four are heading to said maximum prison to free all of the conduits, well Nate only wanted to free two in mind. Nate had been their when Empire city fell. He was their when the Beast had appeared. For seven years he was on the run from the government for what he was, even thou he should have died the day of the RFI activation.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Nate.

"Here's the plan." Starts Delsin.

**One failed plan later**

Nate hits another DUP pawn and subdues him or her, they really haven't seen any female troops of the DUP. Right now Nate had absorbed some electricity from a damaged electrical box on the wall. Delsin was using his concrete powers, which weren't fully complete.

"Delsin if or when we get out of this. I'm going to kill you." Cold toned Nate says to Delsin.

"Yeah yeah. What is with you today Nate? You are usually the happy camper of the group. No offence thou." said Delsin as he takes down another super pawn.

The plan was to just walk right into the prison and wing it. Well it went down hill pretty fast after they got to outside of the walls. Apparently the military had shown up to free the conduits as well, but some of the soldiers probably didn't want to be there. This in turn lead Delsin to use a microphone that was attached to the speakers on their commandeer truck. That lead to him being sniped in the head, thank you healing factor. That then lead to Nate losing his patients and using his ionic rail gun on the gate with a baseball sized metal ball as ammo. Finally it turned into an all out fight to get just inside the main area. Right know the little group of three, Eugene had to stay outside due to his wingspan. So it was just Delsin, Fetch, and Nate. Nate was using his earth powers to help them navigate the complex. When suddenly they turn a corner and they are faced with a large group of DUP pawns and Knights.

"I thought you said this was the way to the control centre!" Says an annoyed Fetch.

"Yes it is! Do you think I wanted to go this way? No! I can't track enemy movements and lead us to the control centre at the same time!" Says an annoyed Nate.

Just as they we're about to engage the Dups, blasts of wind and fire irrupt from behind the Dups. The Dups are all blown to the sides of the hallway. In the wake of the wind and fire are two kids. One is a girl with platinum blonde hair with a single red bang, her eyes are ocean blue, he karma colour is a nice shade of green. The other kid is the same height as the girl. He has black hair with some natural grey in it, he has forest green eyes, and his wind swirling around his hands are golden in colour. The two kids look at the group of three with blank eyes. But when their eyes land on Nate, they get tears in their eyes.

The boy says in a shaky voice "Nate?"

The girl says "Dad?" In the same shaky voice.

"Laura, Ren!" Yells Nate in happiness.

The two kids burst into tears and do a dash moves in wind and fire respectful. They tackle the older conduit in a hug while crying their eyes out. For Delsin and Fetch, it was a happy reunion and a confusing one too. Happy because they see their friend/guide happy for the first time in while since coming to this place. Confused due to the girl calling Nate 'dad'. Nate rocks back and forth to calm the two crying kids.

"Sh sh. It's alright, I'm here. I'm here." Says Nate.

"We though you never come." Says a still crying Ren.

"We though you abandoned us." Says Laura.

They then stop crying and look at Nate in his eyes.

**Flashback to the beginning of last year**

Nate was walking in a town in California. As he walks along, he sees some DUP trucks drive by and stop at a house not far from him. He sees some pawns and two Knights get out of the trucks. Nate knows it is best to walk away, but he stops when he hears two small voices call out at the same time.

**"NO! MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE USE!"**

**"Quit squirming! You Bio-Terrorists!"** Yells a DUP pawn that has a tight grip on a little boy, that possible not even three.

"Those aren't are my kids!" Says a man, possibly the father in anger and disgust.

Nate walks up close to the scene. But a DUP pawn and knight stop him from getting closer.

"Please stay back sir. We dealing with some dangerous Bio-Terrorists." Says the pawn.

"They look like kids to me?" Says Nate, trying very hard not to jump in and get the kids to safety.

"Doesn't matter. A Bio-Terrorist is a Bio-Terrorist. No matter the age. Those two would have gotten drunk on their power if we let them roam around." Says the knight.

**'SLAP'**

A DUP pawn had hit the little girl and she was know on the ground holding her cheek. This gets Nate's blood boiling. He for one then starts to think.

_"Huummmm. I should just leave and let them take the kids, it isn't my problem (evil karma). However, their just kids. With some guidance from me, just like Cole did for me, those two could be destine for greatness (good karma). I have to choose."_

He then says to the pawn and knight. "I saw on the news you guys are looking for a conduit that helped bring down the beast in New Merais."

"Yes we are. If you have any information, please give it now or call our hot line. If not... Leave." Says the knight.

"Well. He's closer then you think." Says Nate.

Nate then throws some smoke grenades and the area is then covered in smoke. Nate then absorbs the electric from one of the trucks and takes down the pawns and knights. When the smoke cleared, all the DUP troops we're on the ground with their hands and legs we're bolted to the ground. None of them could contact their HQ in this town due to Nate absorbing the electricity from their com links. The two kids hug each other out of fear due to what happened. The girl then looks up and sees the guy that attacked the men that we're dragging her and her brother away. He then puts his hand down and gestures them to take it. The twins then get up and head over to their homes door, but it was slammed shut by their father.

**"STAY AWAY YOU FREAKS!"** Yells the father in fear and disgust.

**"Dude! These are your kids for Christ sake!"** Yells Nate in announce.

**"WE DON'T HAVE CHILDREN!"** Yells the mother from inside.

This gets the two kids to drop to their knees and start to cry. Their crying due to their own parents saying that they don't have kids and for being called freaks. Nate is shaking in rage to the point lighting is shown dancing off his arms and on his chains. He really wanted to kill the parents for calling his kind freaks, but decided against it. He then looks down at the two kids crying. He then kneels down to them.

"What are your guy's names?" Asked Nate.

'Sniff' "Laura Coven." Says the now named Lara Coven.

'Sniff' "Ren 'sniff' Coven." Says the now named Ren Coven.

Nate then looks at them and gets up. He then get the two on their feet.

"We need to leave." Says Nate.

"Why?" Asked Lara.

"Because if we don't, more of them will come and I don't think I could hold them off. Come with me and l'll teach you how to control your powers." Says Nate.

Nate then goes over to the door of the house and kicks it down. He then leads the kids to their rooms and gets some clothes for them. All the while the two former parents cower in fear in the bedroom. They leave, just as some DUP trucks show up.

**Two months later**

Nate is sleeping in a tent that he bot at a camping store with the money he had takin from some drug dealers a few towns back. It was a one person tent, but he had two other people of the small verify sleeping in it with him. Lara and her twin brother Ren had been keeping up with him for the past two months. Their powers we're, water for Laura and earth for Ren. The first couple of days with them we're hard at first, but these kids learned fast. It was also nice to have some company on this journey. Nate was lucky that he had absorbed water and earth powers before meeting them, at least he could give them some tips on how to defend themselves. At some points Laura had called him 'dad' which led to her brother calling him that to, but not as much. He had taught them basic hand to hand combat, street fighting, how to fight with their powers too, and some other things two. As he gets up, he checks his phone that had a ghost chip in it to stop being tracked. The time is eight thirty in the morning. He then gets up and makes some breakfast.

**Near the end of October**

They screwed up.

The group of three was dashing through the forest as off road DUP vehicles chased them. Nate kicked himself for slipping up like this. He should have seen the warning signs. The desk clerk seizing up as he walked into the motel check in. The small decrease of people in the building two days before the DUP trucks showed up. Even worse, Brook Augustine herself had shown up just as the trucks pulled up. Right now, Nate is using his meteor dash to clear a path for Laura and Ren. The two kids had grown on Nate, to the point Nate saw them as his son and daughter, not just his students. He taught them how to read and wright the best he could. The three we're family and Nate would gladly let himself get captured to by the two some time to get away. The three we're heading to New Merais, the only place we're the DUP didn't go. The city made it clear that they don't want the DUP there and Nate had heard of some rumours that conduits we're welcomed. But Nate couldn't think about that now. They then come upon a cliff. They see a river at the bottom of the cliff with a small beach. They hear some trees break behind them. They whip around to see Augustine break down the trees with some concrete that flouts around her.

"I finally cornered you, Demon. I have to say, your a slippery one at that. Had some close calls too. I also can't believe what I'm seeing, I merely thought it was a rumour or a joke. But call me surprised. You, the demon of the storm, have kids. Oh that's adorable. But know I'm going to have to ask you this once, surrender." Monologues Augustine.

Nate had absorbed the electricity from his phone and batteries in his pack.

_"Lara. Ren. When I fire jump off the cliff into the river. Then get to shore and run. Don't look back, just run."_

_"But dad!"_ Says Laura.

_"No buts young lady! Do as a I say and run. If I know that I gave you two enough time to get away, then I'll happily get captured. But that's not going to happen. I'll behind you as soon as I can."_ Says Nate.

Nate gets ready to fire his lighting, but a sniper shot hits him in the shoulder that makes him stumble. Then he sees a DUP bishop in case Laura and Ren's legs in concrete and it crawls its way up their legs.

**"NO!"** Yells Nate.

But a concrete shot knocks him off the cliff. As he falls he hears Laura and Ren call out for him.

_**"DON'T WORRY YOU TWO! I WILL COME FOR YOU! I PROMISE!"**_ Mentally calls Nate as he falls.

He then hits the side of the cliff, he also absorbed the earth so he didn't get shocked by his powers. He then blacks out when he hits the water. Augustine then looks over the edge to see if Nate survived the fall, which she knew he did.

"Sir, should we send in the search team?" Asked a DUP super Pawn.

"No, we will have him come to us. **MOVE OUT!"** Says Augustine.

**Back to the present**

"As I promised. I well come for you two. What kind of father would I be then." Says Nate.

This gets him a hug again from his son and daughter. They then hear a cough behind them to get them to break it up. Delsin then says that they have a mission to finish. They then head for the command centre. As they run Nate asked Laura and Ren a question.

"So you two? How are you able to control fire and wind?" Asked Nate.

"The mean lady used a glowing thingy and hooked us up to a strange machine with another person with wind and fire. Then we black out and we're back in our cells with wind for me and fire for Ren coming out of our hands. Didn't that happen with grandpa Cole?" Says Laura.

Ren says "It was kind of tingly."

They then reach the control centre and they look inside. They see multiple DUP troops and commanders. They see multiple screens with cameras. They see Eugene's angles fighting the DUP's forces. Some of the DUP had guns with them. Nate sees Delsin throw in a smoke grenade and the room gets consumed in smoke. They hear multiple coughs and groans of discomfort. They then see Delsin dash in and subdue the DUP troops in there. They then go over to the controls. Delsin the contacts Eugene.

"Alright tech boy. What do I press?" Asked Delsin.

As they talk, Nate noticed something on one of the cameras. He sees DUP troops moving children to a large room with a strange platform and strange overhead device. He then sees the text on the bottom right of the screen to see it reads 'portal test room'. This makes Nate's blood run cold. He then checks the location of said room and meteor dashes out of the room. He didn't notice Laura and Ren fallowing him.

"Nate! What are you doing!" Calls Delsin from his phone.

"The DUP are planing something with a group of kids! Look for the screen that's has portal testing room on it." Barks Nate as he takes a sharp right turn.

"I found it D and shit are the DUP that cold hearted. Who the hell experiments on kids." Says Fetch.

Nate then blows pass some DUP troops. He then takes another right turn and up the stairs.

"I need you and Fetch to watch my kids for me as I save the other kids." Says Nate as he just barely gets through a closing door.

"One problem with that Nate." Says Delsin.

"What?" Asked Nate.

"Their not here. Let's see. Ah! Here they are. They are heading to the same place as you are. They must have fallowed you out the door." Says Fetch.

"Those two are so grounded when I get my hands on them." Said Nate as he sees the portal room up ahead.

As he gets in side the room, he sees something that makes him very proud. Laura and Ren had takin care of the few DUP troops in the room. They had also gotten the other kids out of their restrains. Nate then goes over to them and pinches their checks.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Nate.

**"OW! DAD STOP PINCHING US! WE WANTED TO HELP!"** Calls out Laura and Ren.

They then hear a robotic voice. [portal test powering up.]

The door starts to close.

**"EVERYONE OUT NOW!"** Yells Nate as he makes a pillar to stop the door from closing.

He sees Laura and Ren help kids get to the door and get them up. Nate does the same too. As they go back to get the last three, the three stop and see the last three are holograms. They then get concrete on their legs from a DUP bishop that had been hiding. They see him smile an leave. As he leaves, he breaks the pillar that Nate made. The door closes and they see thought the window that it had, that the bishop gets takin down by a heavy shot by Delsin.

"Nate get out of there!" Says Delsin over the intercoms.

"We can't! The rooms go nothing that can give me earth or electricity! Delsin. It's been an honour. Don't go down a dark path after this, use this moment to get stronger and to be better." Says Nate.

Nate then feels two hands grab his hands and looks down. Laura and Ren have a scared look on their faces.

"Dad..." Starts Laura.

"... We're scared." Finished Ren.

"Come here you two." Says Nate as he pulls the two kids into a hug.

A flash of light later and the room is destroyed, along with the ones inside.

**"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"** Screams Delsin.

Not knowing that his friend and his friend's kids are still alive.

**In the MHA universe**

Nate's eyes snap open. He sits up and looks around. It was sometime around dusk, due to the Suns position. He then sees that he is in a some kind of a city with giant walls. He then sees a store with Japanese writing. It says 'Grocery store', thank you Babbel **(Not sponsored by Babbel)**. He then sees that the store is empty of, well everything. There was no people or items. In fact where is everybody. More importantly... **WHERE ARE LAURA AND REN!** Nate then absorbs some earth minerals from the concrete and dashes up the side of the building to the roof. What he didn't notice was that he was being watched by a woman in white and purple suit with a purple mask and horns. A man made of what looks like wood and a black body suit. And finally a man with black skin tight pants, a blue skin tight shirt with a large V cut out in the front. He also had on a strange thing above his eyes and strange gauntlets. The woman comes around the corner and looks at her companies.

"Looks like we fond disturbance." She says.

"Yes we did, call it in." Says the older looking man.

"Hold on. Didn't that boy look distressed. And it looked like he was looking for something. Call it in and tell the other hero's that there possible more then one person." Says the man made of wood.

The woman then calls it in and she then starts to grow. She then picks up her companies and puts them on her shoulders and jogs off in the direction of the boy they saw.

**Before Nate, Lara, and Ren showed up**

UA high school was the best school there is for bring out new hero's. But know they had called in multiple hero's in. From well know ones, to rookies to the hero jobs, and others. The reason why because a massive power surge had just happened above the school near the end of the day. There was a three trails of energy that shot out of what looked like a portal and over to training ground Beta. The principle had gathered the hero's outside. The animal, yes animal, is the principle of the school. He was a combination of animals. He could have been a mouse, dog, or bear. No one knows. He has a scar on his right eye, white fur, big paws, a mouse tail, beady black eyes. For clothing he wears a formal attire. He has on a white dress shirt, over that he wears a black vest, for pants he wear black ones, and for shoes he wear over sized yellow shoes. His name is Nezu.

"Thank you all for coming." Says Nezu.

"No problem." Says one of the hero's.

One hero looks like he is on fire. He had a black and silver uniform with lines of fire on it. He had his boots on fire, his shoulders included. He also had a flaming beard and matching moustache. He has teal coloured eyes that could pierce your soul. This man is Endeavour, the number two hero in all of Japan. The reason he was here, was because his creation was gong to be attending this school.

"So when do we go in and eliminate the targets?" Asked Endeavour.

Some hero's glance at him and give him the stink eye. Some don't really like his attitude.

Nezu says "You are not to eliminate the targets. For all we know, it could be people that lost control of their quirks. So you find them and calmly bring them here. If need be, apply very little force."

**Back with the group of three hero's**

As they fallow the boy as he jumps from roof top to roof top. The woman says in a low voice.

"So what do you think he's looking for?" Asked the woman.

"I don't know Mt. Lady. But we can't let him get away." Says the man with grey hair.

"Death arms is right. We also can't over look that he is using his quirk without a license." Says the man made of wood.

"Come on Kamui woods. He's obviously distressed about something. What if he is looking for... HEY! Where he go!" Says Mt. Lady as she sees that the boy is now out of sight.

She then puts her companies down. But as she is standing back up, an explosion happens on her back.

**"AHHHHH!"** Yells Mt. Lady in pain as she is again bombarded by explosions.

**"MT. LADY! ANY HEROES NEAR US, WE NEED BACKUP!"** Yells Death arms into his com link.

Kamui woods sees something in the corner of his eye. His arm surges forth and wraps around the person responsible for attacking his comrade. It was the boy from before. Kamui woods then feels that the boy isn't in his grasp anymore. The three hero's see stones of earth fall down to the ground and reform into the boy. They see him glaring at them. They see him raise his arm and earth like plates form.

**"WAIT!"** Yells Kamui Woods.

This gets the boy to stop whatever he was doing and stare at the three. Mt. Lady then shrinks back down to her normal height. They see her get down onto her hands and knees from the bombardment of explosives hitting her in the back. But they see she has dirt and stones on her uniform, which was strange. They see the boy slowly back away, but he stops when Death arms looks at him.

"Don't even think about it." Says Death arms.

They get a good look at the boy. He has loose pants on, a white shirt with a strange bird symbol on it and a yellow courier jacket on. They see he has chains wrapped around his wrists, probably for weapons. They see him eye Mt. Lady as if he didn't mean to harm her that much. They also see that he's probably American.

"Who are you people?" He asked in somewhat good Japanese.

"I'm Death arms, the man to my right is Kamui Woods, and the woman you injured is Mt. Lady. We're pro heroes." Says death arms.

The boy then slowly comes towards them, but he is conscious about it. Kamui Woods bends down beside Mt.Lady.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm not ok. How's my uniform?" Says Mt. Lady.

"It's covered in dust and small stones." Says Kamui Woods.

They then see that the boy is about arm's length away. He then bends down in front of Mt Lady and something strange happens. They see him cover his hand fine dust made of earth and it surges around Mt. Lady, which causes her to yelp in surprise. They then see him raise up and so does their allie. They then see her stand on her own two feet, not even in pain. She then pats her back and it doesn't hurt anymore. They then see the boy slowly back up and begin to walk away. But Death arms says.

"Hold it."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong, except injure her and I healed her. So I'm going now." Says the boy.

"No your not. We we're assembled to investigate a power surge over the main building of UA high school." Says Kamui Woods.

"Wait? This is a school grounds. What kind of school gets the money to get a city built? Wait, better question, why would a school need a city?" Says the boy in utter confusion.

"Yes it is. Know if you kindly come with us, we will answer any of your questions. And we will find what you we're looking for earlier too." Says Mt. Lady in a reassuring voice.

They see the boy is thinking and he nods his head. As they are about to walk behind him to escort him to the main building, they see him teases up and back flips away. The reason why because a fire ball had almost hit him on the side. The person responsible, was none other then Endeavour. This gets the boy glaring at them, as if says 'You bastards'.

"I see you three fond the disturbance. Now step aside and watch how a real hero gets the job done." He says to the other three pro heroes.

"What the hell Endeavour! You could have killed him! You also could have hit us too! We just had a small conversation and he would have came along peaceful, until you showed up!" Says Mt. Lady.

"So what." Says Endeavour.

They would have said more if it wasn't form the sound of earth being moved. The three jump aside as the boy in cased himself in rocks and ran forward really fast for someone covered in rocks. Endeavour tried to hit him, but the boy jumped over him and then up a wall. They see him disappear over the edge of the roof.

**"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!"** Endeavour yells at the three.

They then hear multiple foot steps come closer. They see the other heroes had come when they got Death arm's call. They then gather around the four heroes. Kamui Woods then explains what had happen before the rest of them showed up. Some voiced their complaints at Endeavour for loosing the boy and for nearly killing him. Endeavour just scuffs at them or he glares at them. They then hear two small voices.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Asked a small female voice.

"Yes it is. I could have sworn that I heard explosions from here." Says a small male voice to the female voice.

They then see two kids come out of an alleyway. Endeavour stomps over to them and grabs them by the back of their shirts.

"Gotcha." He says.

**"PUT ME DOWN YOU MEANIE!"** Screams the little girl.

"Quiet you brat." Says Endeavour with a snarl.

The snarl had scared the girl and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Look what you done. You making her cry." Says one of the other heroes.

"Does it look like I care. If the other one is near, then I'm sure he heard their calls for help." Says Endeavour.

The little boy then fires what looked like a blunt earth arrow from his hand and it hit Endeavour right in the nose. This caused the bigger man to drop them and grab his nose in pain, which was bleeding. They see the boy grab the girls hand and run towards another alleyway, but the pro heroes there surround them. This gets the boy to hold out his hand and they see an earth like material form. The girl does the same, but they see green fire form around her hand. They try to get close, but the boy shots at them with earth like rods.

**"STAY BACK!"** Yells the boy with fear in his voice.

"Hey, easy there kid we just want to help." Says one of the female heroes in a calm voice. Luckily she is a mother of two, so she knows how to deal with scared kids.

But as she try's to get close, the girl shoots a bolt of fire at the heroine's feet. This gets the heroine to stop and grimace. They couldn't get close. These two are to scared to trust them or listen to them too. They then see the little girl hold her hands together and then they see a green glow come from her hands. Then all the hero's present had to cover their eyes from the massive fire stream being shot by the girl into the sky. This went on for about ten seconds, until the girl falls down on to her knees then her side. They see that she looks absolutely exhausted. They then see the boy go to check the girl, but a hero with a speed quirk runs over and puts a strong hand on the boy.

**"HEY! LET GO!"** Yells the boy.

"Calm down son! We just want to help." Says the hero.

**"NO! WE'RE NOT GOING BACK TO CURDUN CAY!"** Screams the boy.

Curdun Cay? What is that? Some kind of place? From the way the boy reacted by the hero the grab him, it sounded like he was being takin back to that place, but why? From the way the boy acted, it sounded like this 'Curdun Cay' facility to him was nothing more than a prison. The ground beneath the hero then shifts and then explodes upwards. They then see the hero get a strong kick in the ribs, a small cracking sound was heard too. When the dust settles, they see the older boy had come to the young kids aid.

**With Nate after he disappeared from sight**

_"God damn it Nate! What we're you thinking! They're obviously with the government, so why the hell did I listen to them! No matter now. I got to find Lara and Ren. Come guys give me a sign."_ Just as Nate finished thinking to himself, he sees a pillar of green fire erupt from where he once was.

_"That's my girl."_ Thinks Nate as he knows Laura, who can now use fire.

He then starts to dash to the ground and then becomes the earth to stay hidden from sight. He had learned this trick from his fight with Augustine when he and Delsin confronted her in her main HQ in Seattle. He then tactically sees a hero grab Ren's shoulder and he sees Lara on the ground.

_"Those bastards!"_ Says Nate in his mind.

**Back to the present**

Nate had just kicked the hero that grabbed Ren. He then glares at the heroes assembled. He sees the three that he somewhat trusted earlier and the hero that was on fire, which he sees him with a broke nose. He then stomps on the ground and a quake happens. To the hero's it was an earthquake, but they didn't expect earth pillars to spring forth from the ground. Some of the hero's present get in cased in earth, while others get earth like hands grab them if the land on their backs.

"Fall." Says the boy.

The pillars the shoot back into the ground causing more damage. The only three not harmed we're Mt. Lady, Kumai Woods, and Death Arms. The reason for that, was because Kumai Woods had grabbed the two and pulled them to safety. The three then see the older boy pick up the girl and chattel her in his arms.

"Good job Laura." Says the boy with a smile.

"Dad?" Says the girl in a sleep tone, before she passes out.

"Let's go Ren." Says the older boy.

"Coming." Says the now named Ren.

The three heroes that aren't trapped in earth, see the two boys cover themselves in earth and run away. But they see that the smaller boy is somewhat slower then the older boy. They are even confused about one thing that the girl said before passing out.

"Did that girl call the older kid 'Dad' or am I just hearing things?" Asked Mt Lady.

"No I heard it too." Says Kumai Woods.

"However, they don't look alike. We can ask him when we catch up to him." Says Death Arms.

"Actually I have a better plan." Says Mt Lady.

"What?" Asked Kumai Woods and Death Arms at the same time.

**With Nate, Ren, and ****Laura**

The three of them had found a place to hide for now. Nate had brought out a small jug of water. He then nudges Laura awake. He then has her absorb the water from the jug to get some energy back. This works, but she then falls back to sleep. Nate gets a good look at her. He sees that her hair was shorter then the last time he saw her. Her hair now only comes down to her ears. Ren's hair was a buzz cut, but he could still see some grey in Ren's hair. He sees on their necks was some numbers with some letters. Nate hopes he can get some money from taking down some drug dealers, so he could get those ID codes off his kids neck's. He then has a earth spike erupt from the ground behind him.

"If your trying to sneak up on me, they you should try not to touch the ground. To bad your conduit gene didn't give you powers that had an elemental alignment so you could hover in the air." Says Nate as he turns around to confront the heroine that had tried to sneak up on him.

He sees that it was the one called Mt Lady, which Nate thinks some people would like her for other reasons. He sees her with her hands up in a surrendering gesture, due to the spike being pointed right at her neck. He sees her trying to be calm, but he sees the look of fear in her purple eyes. He then looks at her in her eye's and tries to find something that could give him a reason to drive the spike he made right through her neck. But he doesn't.

"I just want to talk." Says Mt Lady.

"Yeah right. Just like the last time, you know when you friend nearly barbecued me. So give me a reason not to drive the spike through your neck." Says Nate in a threatening tone.

"First off, that guy isn't my friend. Seconded off, I know you won't do it." Says Mt Lady.

Nate then thinks to himself.

_"I should just do it and kill her. That would give me enough time to get away with the kids (Evil Karma). However, that make me a wanted man and they would take the kids away from me when they catch me, also that would scar the kids for life seeing me kill someone and it would go against what I taught them (Good Karma)."_

Mt Lady then sees the spike go back into the ground. She also sees the older boy glow a light grey for some reason, but that's a question for another time. She then says.

"Now if you calmly come with me, I can bring you to the guy in charge of this school and get the girl checked over."

"Why should I trust you?" Asked Nate.

"You can't, but the girl needs to be looked over to make sure she's okay." Says Mt Lady.

"Fine. But on three conditions." Says Nate.

"Okay shoot." Says Mt Lady.

"Condition one is that no one is to approach my kids, unless it is to make sure they are all right. That includes the police and other hero's. They can only approach them if I say so." Says Nate.

"Okay that's reasonable." Says Mt Lady.

"Condition two, is that you and your two comrades are to be there if they need to ask me questions because I'm giving you three a second chance. Also you three are the only ones to be aloud near the kids. They are also right around the corner." Says Nate.

**"WHAT!"** Yells Mt Lady.

She whips around to see Death arms and Kamui Woods coming around the corner, a guilty look is on Death Arm's face.

**"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS TRUSTED ME!"** Yells Mt Lady.

"Well your plan had some flaws in it. Sooooo yeah." Says Kamui Woods.

"Ug, ok." Says a frustrated Mt Lady.

"Condition three, is that poor excuse of a matchstick isn't to come near me or my kids. He can't come to the questioning, also he can't be in the same room as my kids. I don't care what he says, if he's in the room with me or my kids, I'll break he's arms if he as so much as threats me or my kids." Says Nate in a serious tone.

"Got it, no Endeavour." Says Death Arms.

"Let's go." says Kamui Woods.

The three heroes see the older boy pick up the girl in his arms and put her on his back. He then hold his hand out to the other boy, which they see take it. They then walk towards the main building. They pass by the area that Nate decimated with his karma bomb. Nate then releases the hero's that we're being held by the earth formations. Nate sees the hero he kicked away from Ren and goes over to him and heals him. The hero then thanks him and goes over to the other hero's on the ground to help them up. Mt Lady had told the other heroes about the conversation she had with Nate. All of them then walk back to the main building.

"Got a name kid?" Asked one of the heroes there.

Nate takes a moment to answer. While he was in Empire City and New Merais, he had always used Cole's last name, due to Cole and Zeke taking him in when he was still on the streets of Empire City during the quarantine days of the city. It was only after the DUP formed that he used his old last name to throw the DUP off his tracks, even if it only lasted for about three years.

"Nate. Nate MacGrath." Answers Nate.

**Later in the main building's nurses room**

Nate watches the elderly nurse check Laura over. She was short for someone her age. She had a doctors coat on that was a bit big for her so it flowed behind her like a cap. She had a hair pin like a syringe that held her hair in a bun. She wears a white and orange gown. She also has on some goggles and a cane that was made to look like a syringe. He sees her get a strange look when she sees something on Laura and then she looks at him.

"Excuse me sonny. But what are these numbers and letters on the poor girls neck?" Asked the nurse.

Nate sees the nurse has a name tag with the name 'Recovery girl' on it.

He answers "It's a ID number."

"For what?" Asked Recovery Girl.

"Curdun Cay." Says Nate.

"And what was this 'Curdun Cay' place if you don't mind explaining?" Asked Recovery Girl.

"How could you not know? It's a maximum prison in Washington DC. To hold conduits or as the government renamed them 'Bio-Terrorists'." Says Nate.

To say Recovery Girl is shocked and confused. She's in shocked due to people putting a little girl in a maximum prison for who knows whatever reason. While also confused. Why does he call people with quirks 'conduits'? She decides not to press more into it and to let the investigators ask him. She then pulls the blanket over the girl and then she does the same checkup to the two boys in the room, she does however find another prison ID on the little boy named Ren. She doesn't find a prison ID on Nate thou, these could mean that Nate never went to this prison or he was never caught. She decides to leave a note for the investigators and the principle to look into it for when they question Nate.

"The girl needs lots of rest and some food in the morning. You two are fine, but do please get some rest. Nate, the principle will have the questioning done with you tomorrow, sometime around before lunch or after. No get to bed." Says Recovery girl.

"Thank you." Says Nate.

This gets Recovery Girl to turn around and give him a smile. She also sees the one name Ren crawl into bed with Nate and fall asleep.

**Tomorrow**

Nate wakes up with Ren clinging to his arm. He then sees that Laura had at one point had gotten out of her bed and crawled into his. She was sleeping in the crook in between his arm and torso. He then slowly gets out of the bed, while also not waking up the kids. He then sees a note on the table by the bed.

It reads [To Nate. In the piece of paper you are reading off of, could you please write down some contacts for us to get checked over at the U.S embassy. Also please write down the fallowing things due to the hero's reports and also provide a contact to the kids parents and yours parents as well. Please and thank, from the principle. PS, the wifi password is Plu2 U1tru if you need to use your phone and we fond a bag in the training ground that might be yours, we didn't look in it thou due to us wanting it to be private. See you around Eleven thirty and Recovery Girl will be there soon at around ten thirty. Mt Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms will be around at nine twenty. Have a good day.]

Nate then looks at the clock on the wall. It says it was nine fifteen and the three hero's would be coming in about five or more minutes. So he writes down the contacts of his uncle Zeke and his conduit friends. He then writes down that his parents are deceased, as well as his stepfather. He puts a down that Laura and Ren's parents kicked them to the curb, due to them being conduits and that for a year he was their guardian. He also put down why he didn't had prison ID on him due to him never being caught by the D.U.P or 'Department of Unified Protection' for the proper name. He then puts down how Cole died. He doesn't go into detail how his actual parents died, he just put down that his dad was shot, while his mother was stabbed. He then hears a knock at the door. Nate then goes to see who it was. He sees it was Death Arms and Mt Lady, but Kamui Woods wasn't with them. He also sees that the two have bags with them.

"Morning." Says Death Arms.

"Morning. Where's Woody at?" Says Nate as he lets the two hero's in.

Mt Lady chuckles a little at the nickname Nate gave Kamui Woods. She then places her bag down on the desk, while Death Arms puts his on the coffee table over by the wall.

"He got stuck in traffic on the way. I was able to get Death Arms here to get me a ride and we stopped by a take out for some breakfast." Says Mt Lady.

"Thanks." Says Nate.

He then goes over to Laura and Ren to wake them up, but they don't wake up when he pokes them. Nate then try's something that he hasn't done in a long time. He then slowly puts his hands over the two kids sides. He then starts to tickle them into submission. The two hero's present can't help but smile a little at the display. It looked like a father getting his kids up for the day. Nate then stops tickling the kids and brings them over to have some egg and sausage Mcmuffin from McDonald's. Then Kamui Woods comes in around nine fifty with his own breakfast. He says morning to the five and takes a seat. He then takes a look at the medical sheet for all three of the kids. He then noticed something odd about Nate's medical sheets, as well as Laura and Ren's medical sheet. On each one, there was a note by the blood test, but Nate's was has more notes beside his blood type. He sees that Nate's blood type was O, Laura's blood type A, while Ren's blood was type B. But the notes read that a strange genetic code was in the DNA, which was the same for each one of the kids. However, Nate's blood contained remnants of some kind of energy. Kamui raises an eyebrow at the note. He then looks at Nate. He sees a perfectly healthy boy, but, the unknown energy is a problem.

"Hey Nate?" Says a cautious Kamui Woods.

"Yeah?" Replies Nate.

"Your medical sheet has your blood test on it. But, it's the note beside your blood type has me worried." Says Kamui Woods.

"What about it?" Asked Nate.

"Yeah, what about Woody." Says Mt Lady using the nickname Nate gave Kamui woods.

Kamui Woods in a low voice "Woody?".

Death Arms takes Nate's medical sheet and looks at Nate's blood test results. He too raises an eyebrow. Death Arms then hands the sheet to Mt Lady, who is looking over Laura and Ren's medical sheets.

"It says your blood, as well as Laura and Ren's blood, has some unknown genetic code in it. But your blood has remnants of some kind of foreign energy. If you could, can you please tell us what it is." Says Kamui Woods.

"Oh that's just the remnants of the Ray Sphere explosion. You know, the one in Empire City seven years ago." Says Nate.

This gets the three heroes to look at each other. They had never heard of the Ray Sphere or a place called Empire City. They then take the conversation off of the topic to not get too deep into Nate's past. After awhile, Recovery Girl comes in at around ten thirty. She does so more tests on Nate. She then sees on his right arm has tattoos, which she scolds him for it, due to him not setting an example for Laura and Ren. Nate just explains that the tattoos appeared when his conduit gene activated. He then explains that the tattoos and the bird symbol on his shirt represent his karma state. This gets the heroes in the room to have some questions that they will ask the investigators ask Nate. She then asked about the scar on Nate's left wrist. Which Nate says he got shot at by a standard police pistol when his healing factor was being overloaded from the damage he was taking by other gunman. This gets the heroes's eyes to widen. They didn't think Nate would have ever been shot at, but they didn't expect him to be so forward about it or be so casual about it too. At around eleven twenty five, a police officer comes and asked everyone but Nate to leave the room. Before everyone left the room, Nate gave Laura and Ren something from the bag he had. They see it was two Nintendo DS, possible 3D ones too. They see the younger kids hug Nate and say 'thank you'. They also see Nate give them two games each, which we're Pokemon games, but they didn't see the title. Soon it is just Nate and the police officer. Then an detective comes in. He is a tall man with black short hair, and toned skin. He wears a tanned trench coat, a matching hat, a green tie is seen underneath the caller of the coat.

"Greetings. My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi." Says the now named Tsukauchi.

"Sup. Names Nate MacGrath." Say Nate.

"Not the formal type are MacGrath-San?" Asked the police officer.

"Nope. Also, call me Nate. None of San or Kun at the end of my name please." Says Nate.

The detective then brings out a note book and opens it. Nate earlier absorbed some electricity. He does a radar pulse and sees that detective Tsukauchi has the strange conduit gene (disclaimer; I don't really know other ways that people can fine out about other people that have quirks. If the upgraded radar pulse can see if a person has the conduit gene, then why not a DNA code for quirks too, sue me). He then gets a tiny bit on edge, due to him not knowing the detectives conduit abilities. So he just goes along with the questions.

"I'm going to ask you some simple questions and some questions that the heroes asked me to ask you. The device here will record our conversation, for future reference of course. Anything asked in here, will stay between us, the ones who handle the recorder, and anyone that you want to know. Is that alright with you?" Says Tsukauchi."

"Yes and fire away." Says Nate.

"Alright. Let's start with your name." Says Tsukauchi.

"Nate Roberts, but now my last name is MacGrath due to me taking my stepfather's last name." Says Nate.

"Next question. When we're you born?" Asked Tsukauchi.

"May seventh, two thousand three." Says Nate.

"If possible, could you explain what a 'conduit gene' is?" Asked Tsukauchi.

"The conduit gene is a rare mutation in a person and several types of animals, just don't quote me on that due to me not really listening to the dead drop aka a small USB that contains a small amount of dialogue. It's a naturally occurring. The person won't even know if they have the conduit gene." Explains Nate.

"What are the ways for a person to activate this 'Conduit gene' or does it happen naturally." Asked the other police officer.

"One way is to use a Ray Sphere. It's a metal ball about the size of a basketball and it can be pushed together to get the person or people with the conduit gene to be activated. But and I mean a very big but. Is that it takes the neuro-electric energy from a group of people and concentrates it into the person holding the RS." Says Nate.

"How is that bad?" Asked Tsukauchi.

"It also kills the catalysts, the people. Worse, it creates a catastrophic explosion of energy. Any conduit caught in the explosion will get their conduit genes activated, like me. But I'm not as powerful as the guy that was in the centre of the blast. Me and the other guy didn't volunteer for the Ray Sphere, it was set up like a bomb, the other guy was just your average joe and delivered it to it's destined location. It also creates a plague that was made from excess Ray Sphere Radiation. Anyone that gets it ether dies a few days later or dies the day they get the symptoms. But those with the conduit gene are immune to this plague." Says Nate.

This gets the two men in the room to go wide eyed. A quirk activated by killing a group people was terrifying. Also the other two things to happen after the blast was also terrifying as well. A plague hat kills you in a day or in a few days. They then continue with the questions. They asked Nate if their was a cure for the plague. Which Nate explain that the RFI wipes out the plague, but, it also kills ever conduit in the blast radius. But somehow he and others survived the RFI blast. They asked what the RFI's range was. To which Nate replies, that the range was the entire world. Nate also explains the other two ways to activates the conduit gene. Some more questions go by and some answers. They then asked a question that Nate didn't want to hear.

"How did your parents die?" Asked Tsukauchi.

Nate replies with "My old man was shot in the head and chest. While my mother was stabbed in the gut and neck."

"I need you to answer truthfully Nate. You see my quirk makes me a human lie detector. So I'll asked again, but I can tell that this is a difficult thing to talk about. So if you can answer the question please." Says Tsukauchi.

"Your right. It is hard for me to talk about it because I was there to see it with my own eyes. So please next question." Replies Nate.

"I think we have enough answers for now. So just wait here and we'll be back." Says Tsukauchi.

"How it with the embassy?" Asked Nate.

"It's slower as we thought, but be patient the results will be here sooner or later." Says Tsukauchi.

**Outside of the room**

Tsukauchi and the other officer come out of the room. They see the three heroes watching the two kids playing on the gaming devices that Nate gave them. Luckily they had headphones on, so they could talk to each other with out the kids hearing them. The officer beside him looks at the short form of the answers that Nate provided.

"You think he's telling the truth about the things he said... You know what don't answer. You always now when people are telling the truth." Says the other police officer.

"It may sound far fetch. But, not once when he was telling the answers to our questions. I didn't sense that he was lying to us. The embassy has given us the results right?" Says Tsukauchi.

"Yes they have. Every contact on their doesn't show up. They doubled checked them two. Also, there is no 'Empire City', New Merais, Ray Sphere explosion, same for the RFI explosion, no plague, no D.U.P, and nothing on this Curdun Cay prison. They said that they came through a surge of power that was in a shape of a portal. Don't we know of anyone that can read his mind." Says the officer.

"Yes I do. I'll give him a call. If he's free, he might be able to come sometime today or in the morning. Have the heroes bring them to cafeteria for some lunch." Says Tsukauchi.

"Alright." Says the other officer.

The next half hour was just them eating and some questions asked by Nate about the heroes's conduit genes. This gets the heroes in question to give Nate a weird look.

"What?" Asked Nate as he eats his lunch.

"You mean quirk right? I have a mutation type quirk, as you can see my skin is made of wood which I can freely control." Says Kamui Woods.

"My quirk is a transformation type. I can grow in size, as you have seen." Says Mt Lady.

"Mines just a simple increase in strength." Says Death Arms.

"Did your guy's quirks get activated through a Power Transfer Device or naturally through your live. And I hope not a Ray Sphere blast." Says an now concerned Nate.

"Naturally. Quirks usually surface at the age of four or five." Says Death Arms.

"What about the people in New Maris and Empire City before it was blown up?" Says Nate as he takes a drink of his water.

"Never heard of them. What about you two? Have you ever heard of those places?" My Lady asked her two companies.

"Nope." Says Death Arms

"Never heard of those city's in the US." Says Kamui Woods.

This gets Nate to almost choke on his drink. He then coughs. He then starts to get a little bit worried. How on earth did this guys not know of Empire and New Maris. He then asks another.

"What about the beast?" Asked Nate.

"Nope not ring any bells." Says Mt Lady.

The other two nod their heads yes for agreeing with Mt Lady.

"The plague that swiped across the east coast of America?" Asked a now panicked Nate.

Laura and Ren didn't know what to do. So they just sat there and ate their lunch. Once again the three heroes's said no to Nate. Nate then starts to hyperventilate. What's going on? That kind of information should be well known by everyone in the world. So why didn't these three know about it. Come to think about it, the officers asking him questions, even they didn't know about the things that Nate said to them.

_"What is going on? How could they..."_

_"My God please no..."_

"Hey Nate? You alright?" Asked a worried Mt Lady as she sees the look in Nate's eyes.

"I'm just fine. Excuses me for a moment, I just need so air." Says Nate as he just realized something that made him very panicked.

The five see Nate turn into a ball of lightning and literally bolt for an opened window. The three heroes had shot up when they saw Nate 'bolt' outside.

"Nate! Wait! You two watch the kids, I'll go look for Nate. He seems to trust me the most, no offence guys." Says Mt Lady.

They see her run off and out of the cafeteria to go look for Nate. Laura and Ren had a confused look on their faces. They had never seen Nate looked so panicked before, they've always seen him calm and collected. Laura then asks Death Arms.

"Mr Death Arms. Why did dad 'bolt' away when you three said no to his questions?"

"I don't know kid. Come on let's head back... Oh on." Says Death Arms.

"What's... Oh." Says Kamui Woods as he sees why his coworker said what he said.

There in the door way to the cafeteria was none other then Endeavour. They see that Endeavour isn't happy **(when is Endeavour even happy anyway)**.

"Where's the boy?" Asked Endeavour.

Laura and Ren get behind the two heroes to try and hide form the scary man.

**With Mt Lady**

She wasn't having a hard time finding Nate. No, she was having the worst time even finding him. She look at the main gate, the nurses room, the washrooms, and the other more closer places in the school grounds. She then hears someone talking.

"This can't be happening. It isn't possible. It shouldn't be possible. I'm just dreaming all of this. Yeah. I'm going to be waking up soon to fine out myself and Laura, along with Ren we're just knocked out when the portal activated." Says the voice.

She goes over to the corner and peers around the corner. She sees Nate pacing back and forth by a fountain. She then sees him grab his head and rub his hands vigorously through his hair. She then hears him says.

"Oh am I kidding. I'm possible in a coma or something!?!?" Says an panicked Nate.

She then sees Nate go over to the fountain and look at his hands.

"Might as well try." She hears him talk to himself.

She then see him plunge his arms into the water. But much to her shock, she sees Nate get electrocuted. She sees him grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming in absolute pain. She sees him drop to his knee and keep his arms in the water. Mt Lady having had enough of seeing Nate hurting himself. She runs over to him and pulls him out of the water. She sees him in extreme pain and his arms are red, with the possibility that they are burned.

**"WHAT WE'RE YOU DOING!?!"** Screams Mt Lady.

**"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"** Snaps Nate.

He then gets out of Mt Lady's grip and walks away before collapsing to his knees. Mt Lady rushes to him to help him, but she gets a electric shock when she touched him.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Says Nate in a dangerous tone, even thou he is in great pain.

Mt Lady for one is shocked. Nate had never shown this kind hostility towards her or the others. She sees him still on his knees, but she sees him try to get up. But she sees him fail. Nate himself may look like he isn't in much pain, but you would be wrong. Nate is in massive amounts of pain. He had never been in water at all for when he uses his electricity powers. So he hadn't built up a pain intolerance like Cole. He then feels Mt Lady's hand on his shoulder and he feels her trying to help him up.

"I told you to leave me alone." Says Nate as he tries to keep his emotions in check.

"I know you told me to leave, but I'm not leaving. Let me help you." Says an concerned Mt Lady.

"How can you. The only way to help me is to understand why I'm like this. But your quirk doesn't let you read minds. So unless you can read my mind. Then leave." Nate says, which the mental dam he made was starting to break.

Nate would never emit it to anyone, but when it comes to him voicing his problems or emotions, he could never really get them into words. That's why he never let his emotions out, if only for a short moment. Nate then feels a pair of arms in close him. Mt Lady had gotten on her knees and had somewhat pulled Nate into a hug.

"It's a good thing detective Tsukauchi knows someone that can read minds. Just let me help you to the nurses office to get you healed up. Ok?" Says Mt Lady.

"Fine." Says Nate.

Mt Lady then gets Nate up on his feet and they begin to walk back in side. When they get inside, they see Kamui Woods run towards them. They see him stop in front of them and take some small breaths.

"What happened to you Woody?" Asked Nate.

"One. Stop calling me that. Second he's here." Says Kamui Woods.

"Who's... Oh no." Says Mt Lady, who starts to get a tingling sensation on her neck from Nate's arm.

"Who is here?" Asked Nate.

"Oh.. Ah.. No one important. Let's just get you to the nurses office." Says Mt Lady, who tries to keep Nate from getting the memo of the situation.

Nate not convinced does a radar pulse and gets a small outline of a person on fire. Nate's arms start to twitch in rage. The two heroes then hear something in the distance, but they could identify it. Mt Lady then yelps in surprise when Nate bolts out of her grasp and into the direction of the nurses office, thank goodness he didn't turn into lightning.

"Nate!" Calls out Mt Lady in worry.

"What's with Nate's arms? They look burned and might need medical attention." Asked Kamui Woods as he runs with his coworker.

"Nate plunged both his arms into a fountain on school grounds. I didn't see how deep, but once his arms we're in the water. It looked like he was getting electrocuted. Like when someone drops a toaster into the bathtub." Says Mt Lady.

Nate was ignoring the pain in his arms and running full speed toward the nurses office.

**At the nurses office**

Death Arms was standing in the way of the number two hero. Said hero was in the door way of the nurses office. Laura and Ren we're hiding behind the bed with the blanket pulled over them. Recovery Girl was trying and failing to calm them down. Endeavour had come to the school for a surprise visit. The reason for that, was to get Laura and Ren away from Nate and into foster care. Apparently he didn't get the memo, he wasn't aloud near Nate or the kids, per Nate's request.

"Move it." Endeavour says in a dangerous tone.

"Make me." Shots back Death Arms.

"Endeavour! Did you not get the memo! You aren't aloud near the kids or their parental figure. So you need to leave... Now!" Orders Recovery Girl.

Recovery Girl had contacted the principle about this and he was on his way down to the school.

"I don't care. Those two are coming with me or do I have to..." Endeavour didn't finish due to a lights flickering on and off.

The lights then shoot out lightning and the Lightning forms a humanoid figure. The figure reveals himself as Nate and he isn't happy. They also see the electricity that has dancing around him was of a dull grey colour. However, they see it flicker from grey to black.

"Boy." Snarls Endeavour.

"Matchstick, how's the face." Says Nate the same snarl.

My Lady and Kamui Woods then come into the room. They see the electricity dancing around Nate violently and threatening to lash out at Endeavour at any moment. Kamui Woods gets ready to restrain Nate if possible or even get Endeavour out of the line of sight so Nate would calm down. They then hear a distant booming sound again and it was getting closer. A small flash of light is seen out of the window.

"One..." Starts Ren.

**'BOOOM!'**

They hear a massive booming sound of thunder. Recovery Girl looks outside and she sees a lightning storm had formed. The most odd thing about the storm, was the colour of the lightning, which was shifting from grey and black. Another thing was that the storm appeared out of nowhere. She then puts two and two together. She then looks over at Nate.

"Nate... Are you causing this storm?" Asked a caucuses Recovery Girl.

"So what if I am?" Says Nate in a low voice.

The heroes in the room are shocked (pun intended). This boy could make lightning storms appear out of thin air. Now what they don't know is that Nate could do it any time he wanted. But, if he gets angered enough, this power he has would flare up as a showing of his raising anger. Nate had to train himself to keep his anger in check, so he wouldn't subconsciously activate this power he had. If they don't calm him down soon, they could have the school billing them for damage to the building. Even worse, Endeavour might set Nate off and Nate could lash out at the number two hero. A tense stare down goes on for about five minutes, the thunder and lightning hadn't decrease ether during this stare down. The stare down would have gone on longer, if it wasn't for Endeavour's fires marks and bead going out. Along with a load voice to be heard.

**"I THINK YOU SHOULD CALM DOWN YOUNG MAN. ENDEAVOUR YOU NEED TO LEAVE. OR DO I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO LEAVE."** Says the voice's owner.

**"ALL MIGHT."** Says Endeavour.

A tall man appears in a plain white t-shirt, he has on dull green cargo pants, and black shoes on. He's very muscular, given the look of his clothes looking like they might burst at any moment. He has tanned skin, his hair is slicked back with two noticeable bangs that stick up, his eyes are covered in a shadow, but they could see bright blue eyes, and he had a huge smile on his face. This was the number one hero, All Might. He was also known as the 'Symbol Of Peace'. Next to him was a scruffy looking man. The man had unkept black hair, some stubble on his chin, and bags underneath his eyes. He wore a simple black shirt, with matching pants/shoes, and he had a white scarf wrapped around his neck. Right know his hair is standing up on end and his eyes we're glowing red. This was Shota Aizawa or commonly known as Eraserhead.

"Kid power down." Says Aizawa.

"Only when he leaves and is out of my sight." Says Nate.

"Alright then. Endeavour I'm going to have to ask you to leave the school and please don't come back, as per Nate's request." Says a small voice.

"I'm not..." Starts Endeavour.

**"WE'RE ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE ENDEAVOUR. PLAESE LEAVE. MAYBE NEXT TIME LOOK AT YOUR EMAIL FOR A MAIL THAT HAS THE REQUESTS OF YOUNG MACGRATH HERE. I THINK YOU KNOW THE WAY OLD FRIEND. WE DID GO TO THIS SCHOOL TOGETHER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO."** Says All Might.

"I'll be back." Says Endeavour.

Once they see that Endeavour is gone. They see and hear the lightning storm quickly disappear, just like it wasn't there. They also see Nate drop to into a kneeing position. Mt Lady goes to him and helps him up, then over to a bed. Laura and Ren had also come out of their hiding spot. They stay there when they see the new heroes in the room. The adults also see the condition of Nate's arms. Recovery Girl goes over to him to use her quirk on him, but Nate declines. They see him hold out his hands towards an electrical socket. Then suddenly, electricity surges out of the socket and into Nate. They then see that Nate's arms are all healed up.

"My, what an interesting way to heal yourself." Says the small voice again.

Nate looks down and does a double take. There in front of him, was a well dressed animal. Nate even blinks and rubs his eyes to make sure that he isn't seeing things.

"Who or what are you?" Says a confused Nate.

"I could be a mouse, a bear, a dog, or another animal. But more importantly... I'm the principle!" Says the principle in a happy tone.

They all see Nate clap his hands together and bring them up to his mouth like he's preying. They then see him take a deep breath. He then breaths out and points his hands at the principle.

"What?" Says Nate.

"Sorry we're late. I had to go to the station to pick up an old friend." Says Tsukauchi.

He then sees everyone in the room.

"What did we miss?" Asked the other man with Tsukauchi.

**Later**

After they had calmed down Nate enough, they then proceed to have Nate lay down on one of the beds. Tsukauchi friend is name Peter Quinn. Tsukauchi then explains Peter's quirk. Peter is able to show people memories of another person he has hand contact with. He needs to wear a special type of glasses to properly show the memories. He is also able to show memories with sound too if he had his mouth opened or he had a speaker wire in his mouth. Nate had requested that Laura and Ren be out side of the room. Recovery Girl had volunteered to watch them, along with Aizawa. Nate had suspicions about Aizawa, but some convincing from Nezu. Aizawa was aloud to watch the kids with Recovery Girl. Before they started Nate says something.

"I better not wake up in a prison cell."

"Don't worry. Just relax." Says Mt Lady.

They then see Nate close his eyes and relax. Peter's looks at the white screen and then his glasses glow. A image of Nate is shown in the third person view looking forward and turning in the direction of Nate's head. They see Nate walking down a street when he runs up to a man in a courier jacket.

"Sup Cole." Says Nate.

"Yo. Aren't you suppose to be in school Nate? I heard from the guys at the parkour park that you've been there more often." Says the man named Cole.

"School got vandalism on it from druggies and some of the school was trashed. They're still fixing the place and repainting the place. So what are you delivering?" Says Nate.

They see Cole bring out a package from his bag. They hear him say it was for someone in the historical district. They hear Nate say he was heading there, since he lived there. The two guys parkour up a wall onto the roof tops and run towards a bridge, which they could assume lead to this historical district. They then see Nate bing out his phone when they get close to the drop off point. They see him walk way and telling Cole that he needs to get home. The two guys part ways. They see Nate walk some more. Along the way they see him say hello to other adults or teens. When suddenly they hear an explosion. They see Nate's view shift behind him, but the memory goes white and then black. The next thing they see is a ruined city scape. They then see Nate slowly get up and they see a massive crater with a raised middle. They then hear someone call for help and Nate goes to them. They see a person under some rubble with smoke coming out of the rubble.

"You alright Jim!" Says a worried Nate.

"Nate! I.. I.. I.. I.. I can't feel my legs man. Dear god. I think a fires starting! Help me!" Says a panicked Jim.

They see Nate grab the rubble and slowly but surely lift it off Jim. But they don't think Nate would be able to lift that piece of rubble that size. They then see that there wasn't a fire, but the smoke was coming from Jim's legs! They then see Nate grab Jim's arm and a surge of smoke goes from Jim and into Nate. They then see both boys fall to their knees. When suddenly, Nate surges to the left in the form of a smoke blast.

"What the?" Says Nate.

He then does a random dash that is over by a ledge of some rubble. They see him almost lose his balance. Smoke starts to form around him, which could indicate he was about to do a random dash again.

"No no no no. No! Got. To. Keep. It. Together!" Says a strained Nate.

The boy Jim then does a dash as well and rams into Nate. They both fall onto the ground and roll. They stop at street level. A cop car then stops in front of the two.

"Nate!" Yells the cop.

"Ug.. Hey dad. How's work going?" Asked Nate.

"Hey Mr Roberts." Says Jim.

"Ok you two. In the car. Now!" Says Nate's dad.

Nate then helps his friend into the car. They all see that Jim's legs are still smoking a little.

They then hear Nate talking.

"After the blast, all hell broke loose. In a matter of days the city was quarantined. While the outside world thrived, the Empire city became hell. We we're stuck inside with all the psychos. The cops we're no help ether. Ether dead or to afraid to come out. Then there was the assaults, rape, gun outs, murder, and all of that was in the name of survival or to forget that our world just got turned up side down. Few weeks later, a plague struck. Killing anyone that got it. Some dropped like flies by the end of the day. While others died in a few days. My friends in the historical district went silent, probably ether dead or to busy to care. My mom became an assistant at a local medical centre. My dad on the other hand... Let's just say he usually out a lot. For me, well... Where do I begin. After I got my powers, I would go out and do some scavenging in reaper territory or in some small time gangs area. I was in and out. Never taking a life. I would always have to watch my back. I somewhat became a local legend. 'The smoke devil'. Fitting name for me, if you ask someone else. But now I'm out and about most of the time, gathering food. For myself and my family."

All the while they see a comic book style play-by-play when Nate was talking and then it goes back to a Nate's view. The scene is him in the living room. He then looks and sees his dad leave. Then the door closes, they see him get up and over into the kitchen. But he then hits his toe on the corner of the island.

**"MOTHERF*ER!"** Curses Nate as he holds his foot.

"Nate is that you?" Calls out his mother.

"Yes, pardon my French." Nate sarcastically says.

They then see Nate look at the island and noticed something. A panel had somewhat fallen off. They see Nate bend down and pull off the panel. But he slams it back into place. He then slowly gets back up.

**"Mom!?!"** Calls Nate.

"Yes?" Asked Nate's mother.

"I think fond something." Says Nate.

"What is it? You don't have drugs do you?" Asked his mother.

"What! No! You guys raised me right! But one time I saw dad with a small package when I got home from scavenging. I didn't see where he put it, but I fond it."

Nate then takes the panel off and pulls the package out. But he immediately throws it across the room. A look of disgust and disappoint is on his face. His mother gets a knife and makes a small cut. The package then splits open. A white powder comes out of the package.

"Drugs." Says Nate mother.

"Not just drugs. There's a phone in here too. With three contacts. What the f*k! These are all girls! Specifically girls that... You know. Why would... Dad why?" Says Nate.

"Ouch, that's got to be ruff." Whispers Mt Lady to Death Arms.

"No kidding." Whisper back Death Arms.

In the video if you call it that. Nate's mother gets a pained look and a look of betrayal on her face. They see her tear up a bit and then hug Nate out of nowhere. Nate pats her back to calm her down. They see her get her phone and looks like she is going to call Nate's father, but she then drops to her knees. They see her groan in discomfort. Nate helps her over to a chair in the living room.

"Nate?" Asked the mother.

"Yes?" Replies Nate.

"I know you do some jobs, for so unsettling people. But I know you do them for us. Since your father doesn't have a job or well ever get one. You've always done so much for us. But, now I have a job for you. I need to copy the contacts in the phone and find out which one your father uses the most. But you should just be able to fallow your father from the roof tops. Just go now. Call me when you find out about something. If your father looks like he is coming home wait outside on the fire escape." Says Nate's mother.

Nate then kiss his mother on the cheek and takes the phone. They see him copy the contacts. He then leaves and they see him fallow his father from the roof tops. He then gets a call.

"Yes? Who is it?" Asked Nate as he goes through a vent and then up into the air and hovers over to another roof top.

"It's me." Says the voice.

"Oh hey. What do you need?" Says Nate as he hides from sight when his father looks around.

"I need a favour. A guy I bot from, gave me a electric battery. He didn't tell me that it explodes when I plug it in. So I need you go to his little roof top base and steal the plans for the generators. I'll drive him out of business. You do this for me and I oh you not one favour but two. Deal?" Says the voice.

"I'll do it and I'll cash in a favour now. I need some of your boys to fallow my dad. Fucker has three new girls he's been seeing and he was hiding some drugs in our apartment. Give your men my contact to keep me posted and tell them to let me know when he heading home. Deal?" Says Nate.

"Deal and the usual spot for the exchange. Text me when you get the plans." Say the voice and the call cuts.

Nate then sees some men fallow his dad and look up at him. One of the guys gives him a two finger salute. Nate then runs off to the location of the roof top base. When he gets there, it had became close to night. Nate slowly climbs up the side of the building. When he gets to the ledge, he peers over edge. They all see a couch with a guy on it, a mattress with a guy with his arm around a young woman, the areas perimeter had chain link fences, some mannikins with some hats or clothes on them, a small tv area with some TV's, and a small kitchen area. They see Nate slowly make his way to a small work shop area. Two pieces of paper are seen. But with the poor lighting, they couldn't see the writing. They see Nate have some smoke form around his finger. It makes a small light appear. They then see the papers writings. One was for the generator. While the other was for the generator that explodes. Nate takes the one that explodes and takes a picture of the other one. The lights then come on.

"Don't move as*le." Says a gravely voice.

The sound of a gun hammer is heard and the crackle of electricity. Nate puts his arms up, not before he puts the plans in his trench coat. They then see Nate turn around to face the two men and the woman. The one man had a revolver pointed at him. The other on had his hand opened and electricity was dancing off his arm. The woman was behind them.

"S*t. It's the smoke devil or what ever his name is. Hey! What are you doing here!" Says the chubby man.

"The hell! It's a kid! Zeke! Put the gun down!" Say the woman in a shocked tone.

Nate just shrugs his shoulders before he throws a smoke grenade. A large load of smoke is made and the two men start to cough and wiz to try to get breath able air into their lungs. The woman backs away and holds her hands to her mouth. Nate then dashes over to the chubby man and slams him into the ground. A spiralling smoke cloud is then formed around the man to pin him down.

"What in damn blazes!" Says the man.

The other guy grabs Nate's shoulder and spins him around. Nate then grabs the guys hand and a surprising thing happened. Electricity surges from the guy into Nate and both guys then collapsed to the ground.

"Déjà vu much." Says Kamui Woods.

They then see Nate dash to the right in the form of ball lightning. A groan is then heard from the other guy as he gets up off the ground. Nate the dashes at him and tackles him to the ground. He then forms electric 'bolts' on the wrists and ankles.

"The hell!" Says the guy now 'bolted' to the ground in a shocked tone.

Nate then runs over to the side and jumps off. They thought he would go splat on the ground. But, they see him hit the ground, do a roll and continue to run.

"Uh? Who would have guest that I come get another power by grabbing someone. Got to train when I'm done with the job." Says Nate out load.

They then watch as Nate goes to the roof tops and does a dash across a gape. They then see him try to absorb smoke, but he recoils when his hand touches the smoke.

"The f*k? No smoke! Oh come on!" Says a frustrated Nate.

Then Nate gets to the location to exchange the plans. A random guy walks up to the dumpster and leans on it. The guy brings out a cigarette.

"Got a light." He asked, even thou he looked like a teenager.

Nate holds his hand up and a stream of electricity flows between his fingers. The other boy leans down and lights his cigarette. A mumbled 'thanks' was heard. The teen the blows out a small cloud of smoke. Before the smoke cloud could dissipate, the teen absorbs the smoke into his hand.

"Got the plans?" Asked the teen.

"Got both. I sent the picture to you and I got the plans to make the ones that explodes too." Says Nate as he hands the plans to the other teen.

"Pleasure doing business with you Nate. See you around." Says the teen.

"Don't get in trouble Jim." Says Nate.

The two part ways. Nate then gets a text from one of Jim's men and he starts to run back home. He then calls his mother.

"Mom. Dad is on his way home. He uses the top contact the most. I should be home by the time you confront him. He also went to the reapers for some drugs and a gun. So please be careful." Says Nate.

"I will Nate. Just come through the building rather then the fire escape. Ok?" Says Nate's mother.

"Got it." Replies Nate.

Nate then gets to his apartment building. A few woman say hi or ignore him. So teenage boys nod their heads at him. As Nate then walks down the silent hallway. Until the silence is broken by a blood curtailing scream cutting through the air. Nate then runs towards his home.

"Oh no. Please no." Says Nate in the video and Mt Lady who whispered it.

They see Nate slowly open the door. He walks in and sees a small pool of blood forming. A weak voice calls out to him. But it was cut short as the sound of a knife stabbing the voices owner. A gurgling sound is then heard.

"N.. At... E." Said the voice.

A thump is heard and a small laugh is then heard. The laugh then goes full blown psycho. Nate sees his father standing over his mother. Multiple stab wounds are on her, some of them are in the gut region. One was on her neck. Her eyes we're staring back at Nate. Nate for one is shaking in rage and in sadness. Nate then launches a pulse of energy at his father, which made the man go into the wall. Nate sees a small package of drugs fall to the ground. He runs up to it and takes. He then runs out to the fire escape and goes to the roof.

**"HEY! THAT'S MINE BOY! GIVE IT BACK AND I PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY!"** Screams the man in rage.

When Nate gets to the roof. He put the drug brick on a crate. He then goes over to another crate and opens it. In it was food and other things. He puts most of it into his back pack. He then sees his father come up onto the roof. They see the father had a red winter hoodie on with the hood down. He then coughs up a black tar substance. He then sees the drug and goes to pick them up. But Nate shots a bolt of lightning from his hand and sets the crate ablaze. The father screams bloody murder when the drugs we're burnt to ashes. Nate then goes over to the ledge. But a gun shot is then heard. Nate then stumbles. He then turns around and his father shots him more. All the shots then force him to the edge of the roof. Nate's vision is all blurry and grey. The colours then come back. Just in time for Nate's father to unload a whole new clip into him. He then falls off the roof and then falls on to a cars roofs, damaging it. They see his father laugh with utter glee and walk way from the ledge. Nate then blacks out and the video stops. They put the lights back on and look at Nate. They see the teen get up and walk to the door. Some reach out to him. But he just turns into electricity and goes through a electrical outlet and disappears.

"I think I have enough to make a statement." Says Tsukauchi.

"I'll go check on Nate, if I can find him." Says Mt Lady.

"Try the roof." Says All Might not in his usual tone of voice and he wasn't smiling ether.

**On the roof**

Nate is seen leaning on the railing of one the roofs of UA high school. The one thing they forget to mention about the whole show memory thing, was that Nate had to relive the events that led up to the point they wanted to see. Now Nate cut the show short due to him not being able to handle the waves of emotions crashing into him. He didn't need to see his mother die again or his father turning into a reaper. He then hears a voice call out to him.

"There you are Nate. We we're worried about you. Including Laura and Ren." Says Mt Lady.

"I'm just outside. Why would you guys be worried? Also, if your here to get me to do the show memory thing again. Forget it. I'm not having the emotions that come with the memories coming back full force." Says Nate in a bitter tone.

Mt lady then goes to Nate's side. She then pulls him into a one armed hug, which she feels him not pull away. They then stay there for awhile. Mt Lady had then convinced Nate to come back to the room to do one last show. She also added that Nate could choose the memory to show them. They then walk back down into the building.

**Back in the room**

Nate had relaxed and decided the memory to show the adults. The memory on how him and the kids got to this place. When the adults see Nate break into the prison, they are angered and disgusted. Angered due to the DUP's stubbornness on not letting the people free. Disgusted due to the experiments done to the people, even the children weren't safe from the experiments. They then see Nate and the kids saving a group of children from a machine that makes portals. The last three kids we're hologram and they get trapped by a DUP officer that is smiling. They then see the officer get blown back when the door closes. The scene then goes black and they then see the Beta training ground of UA. They then cut the show to get a plan for Nate and the kids homes.

"We could put Laura and..." Starts the officer.

"Go. To. Hell." Says Nate through grit teeth.

"Or you could keep them and the three of you stay at a hero's house. The hero will be your guardian too. But who should we..." Says Tsukauchi until he was cut off.

"I'll do it." Says Mt Lady.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kamui Woods.

"Sure I'm sure. Nate can help me." Says Mt Lady.

"Well set up some documents for you to sign and to get Nate, along with the twins into schools." Says Nezu.

The world of UA and Japan better prepare. Because the demon of the storm is coming. And he will set an example on how to be a hero who walks on the thin line of good and evil.

To be continued

**Thanks for tuning in. I'm a huge fan of the Infamous series. I decided to make this fanfic, basted on the premise of quirks and the conduit gene. They somewhat similar in some ways. Due to conduit's being feared and imprisoned, how would they react to the world of MHA, where quirk user's are seen as hero's. In the comments, please give me feedback on how to make this story better and what quirk or conduit power would you have. That's all for now. Have a great rest of your day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Infamous and MHA belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC characters and chapters I make. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: New beginnings**

Nate is walking home to Yu's place. It had been eight months since him, Laura, and Ren had come to this strange world. Nate had to attend a foreign exchange student program to get his Japanese better. As he walks he hears a sound.

"Get your hands off me!" Comes a female voice.

"Can it. Hey Frank, gag her." Comes a male voice.

Nate then brings out his phone and switches the view for him to see around the corner. In a dead end alleyway, is three guys and one girl. The girl in question is of average height. She has long dark moss green hair that reaches just below her shoulders, while a small clump hangs at the centre of her forehead. She has large, upturned dusky green eyes with long eye lashes. He sees her snarl at the three boys, which Nate just sees that some of her teeth are pointed.

"Don't worry girl, we're going have some fun with you. Right boys?" Says one of the taller boys.

Nate then thinks **(Nate's Karma rank is the champion rank, but he is just starting the rank).**

_"Humm? I should leave and get a pro or police officer, it is their job, (Evil Karma). But, by the time I get them, these jack* es would have had their way with her, also Cole taught me that, if you have the power to stop a situation, do it and be damned by the consequences, (Good Karma)."_

Nate then makes his choice. He briefly glows a light grey and he moves into the alleyway. He puts his backpack down.

**"HEY!"** Yells Nate.

This gets the three boys to look at him. One of them had already started to grab the girl in a way that made Nate's blood boil. One boy has his arms turn into blades. The other boy has his hands glow red hot, Nate could see the heat waves coming off the hands. The last guy has metal balls float in his hand. The last guy had a metal rod of iron by him and he has the metal wrap around the girl. The girl struggles with her restaurants.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A nobody trying to be a hero. If you walk away now, we promise not to beat you up a little bit." Says the leader.

"You hear! No one says no to Mark!" Says the second tallest boy.

"Yeah! We just wanted to have some fun!" Says the shortest of the boys.

"Frank shut up. You too Robbie." Says Mark.

The girl has her eyes on Nate. She knows this guy could be possible very injured. The boy that is saving her just yawns and holds his hand to a buildings electrical box. The four onlookers then flinch when a massive surge electricity goes into the guy.

"How bout this. I beat the ever loving s*t out of you three instead." Says Nate.

"Robbie. Frank. Teach this guy a lesson. While I have some fun with her." Says Mark.

The two minions fallow their leaders orders. Frank tries to stab Nate, but Nate just side steps the guy. Nate then shots out a bolt of lightning, but it was a low powered one. The one known as Robbie was electrocuted and falls down on the ground, still alive thou. Nate then stomps on Robbie's back and 'bolts' him to the ground.

"Your next bub." Says Nate as he points at Frank.

"You think a little light show will scare me! You should be the one scared!" Says Frank as he charges Nate.

Nate then turns himself into ball lighting and goes around the guy. The guy didn't have time to process what happened. But before he could say anything, he was slammed into the ground and pinned there by electric clamps.

'Huff'

"If you want a job done right, you do it yourself." Says Mark with a huff.

He then shoves the girl onto her side, making a restraint on her ankles to stop her from getting up. He then as his two remaining metal balls shoot forward at the Nate. Nate dodges the first one, but the second one hits him in the shoulder. He then looks at his shoulder. The ball had shifted into a small spike. The spike then rips out of his shoulder. The two projectiles then circle him, both becoming small spikes. Nate checks his shoulder again. The wound had already healed. He then has electricity surge around his arms. The one known as Mark, flicked his wrists and the metal spikes surge forward at the 'electric boy'. But before the spikes hit the Nate, they stop mid flight and they then drop to the floor. Mark try's to get them into the air, but, they don't respond to his magnetic quirk.

"I'm making a electric field around myself. Now I'm basically a walking magnet. As long as the metal is near me, they won't respond to you. So, what now genius?" Said Logan as he starts to walk towards Mark.

Mark thinking fast, uses his quirk on the metal on the girl. The girl is then floating in front of Mark. Nate had brought up his arm, but he couldn't shot with the girl in the way. He then sees that Mark has his whole body behind the girl.

"Guest you can't do anything too. Now, you walk away and unbolt my pals. If you do that, we will leave you alone. Deal?" Says Mark with a smile.

The girl's eyes widen in fear. Her rescuer couldn't help her now. But she sees him smirk. Nate then aims his arm at the guy behind her. She feels the guy brace for impact with her body in front. But the two didn't expect Nate to fire off a electric pulse like attack. It made Mark stubble back and it made him drop the girl. The girl grunts as she hits the ground. A bolt of lightning then passes over her and Mark is then on the ground in pain. The other guy then walks over to Mark. He then does the same thing to Mark as he did with his lackeys.

"And stay." Says Nate.

Nate then walks over to the girl. He then helps her up. He then bends down and uses his electric field to loosen the restrains on the girl's legs. Nate then moves onto the one around her arms. He sees that the metal is twisted around with the two ends pointing outwards. He just uses his normal strength to remove it. The girl then rubs her arms. She then feels the gag the three other boys put on her be removed. A coat is then put around her and Nate then puts his arm around her shoulders to guide her out of the alleyway. They see a pro walking by. Nate calls the pro out and brings him to the bolted down boys. Nate and the girl then explained what happened. In the end the three boys we're taken to the police station. Nate noticed the three guys had school uniforms on. He then starts to walk away, but the girl calls him out.

"Hey!" Says the girl.

Nate turns around to see the girl jog up to him.

"Yes?" Asked Nate.

"I didn't get your name." Says the girl.

"Nate. Nate MacGrath." Says Nate.

"Setsuna Tokage. Also here's your jacket back." Says the now named Setsuna Tokage.

Nate then thanks her and the two talk as they walk. Nate then says he has to go and says good bye to Setsuna. She does the same, not before she slips a piece of paper into Nate's pocket.

**At Yu's house**

After Yu had adopted Nate, Laura, and Ren. She had to move into a bigger house to hold the four of them. With the help of Woody, Kumai Wood's nickname, and Death Arms, she was able to find a place. The house was a two store building. It was mostly light blue with some white. It had a small deck on the side. On the inside it was mostly blue as well. It was a four bedroom, two bathroom house. It had a living room, a family room, a decent kitchen, and a small storage room. Yu took one of the bedrooms on the main floor. The other three rooms we're on the second floor. Nate took the one in the middle, while Laura took the one to his left and Ren took the one to the right.

"I'm back." Says Nate.

He then gets a tackle hug by Laura and Ren. He returns the hug. Yu then calls for them. The three head up stair to see Yu cooking dinner.

"Hey Nate. How was you day?" Asked Yu not looking up from the pot she had in front of her.

She then puts the food onto some plates and brings the plates to the table. They say thanks to Yu for cooking dinner.

"It was good. The walk home was good too, if you don't count the three guys jumping a girl." Says Nate.

Yu then coughs due to her nearly choking.

"What! Is the girl alright!?!" Says Yu.

"She's fine. I jumped in and took down the three idiots." Says Nate.

Yu then gets a teasing smirk.

"Did you get the girl's name?" Asked Yu.

"Setsuna Tokage." Says Nate while taking a drink.

"You get her number?" Asked Yu.

Nate then also coughs.

"What! No! Why would a girl just give her number to a random guy!" Says a flustered Nate.

They then finish dinner. After awhile, Yu helps Nate put the kids to bed. Then after some hours the two then head to bed. Nate is still changing when he sees something fall out of his jackets pocket. He then picks it up. It was a piece of paper. He opens it.

[text me when you get a chance. Setsuna.]

Nate goes bug eyed.

_"WTF!"_ He yells in his head.

He then looks at the time. It was only nine forty at night. So he texted Setsuna. She texted back and they have a small conversation. Nate then heads to bed.

_"Yu can not find out about this."_ Says Nate in his head.

**Day of the exam**

To say Nate was nervous was a understatement. He was actually calm. While other students would be absolutely terrified, Nate had worse. From facing the reapers, dust men, first sons, the militia, ice men, swamp monsters, and the DUP, this was nothing. He then sees a boy trip over his own feet. Nate was about to dash to his side, but a girl with shoulder length hair used her quirk on the boy. Nate sees the boy float in the air. The girl apologizes to the guy for using her quirk on him. The girl then heads inside. Nate then walks up to the guy and pats him on the back.

"Good luck with the test greenie and good catch too." Says Nate.

The boy has forest green hair that looks like a bush. He has pale skin, some freckles on his face, and green eyes. This is Izuku Midoriya. The successor of All Might. Nate knew of Midoriya due to All Might feeling the need to be honest with him. Also the fact that Nate told them his past, that All Might told Nate about his past and how All Might got his quirk. Nate then feels someone poke his shoulder. He then looks to see a smirking Setsuna. The two had become friends after Nate saved her. She introduced him to some of her friends, but Nate wasn't really a people person. He had a few friends that knew Setsuna and had gone to different schools to become heroes. He just had Setsuna in UA, if he got the spot. They then fined their spots.

**After the written test and Present Mic explaining the next test**

Nate is on a bus heading to test zone gamma. Nate then adjusts his chains on his arms. As he was on the run from the DUP, he had picked them up when he cornered in a factory. After he escaped, he bot a book on how to use a whip. It was hard at first, but he got the hang of it. Nate then looks around the crowd. The other test grounds had lots of people in them, but this one had a fewer people. He then noticed a girl with orange hair, that had a side pony tail. Nate then sees her in large her hands.

"Are you staring at something behind me?" Asked the girl.

"Sorry, I just didn't realize that what your quirk was until you activate it. So, got a name?" Said Nate.

"Names Kendo. Yours." Said the now named Kendo.

"Names Nate." Says Nate.

**"START!"** Comes the voice of Present Mic.

The gates slowly open. Nate then runs in. As soon as he gets into the false city, a two pointer villain appears. Nate then rolls to the right and brings out his chains. He then charges the chains with electricity. He whips his right arm at the robot and the chain wraps around the robots neck area. It then spasms due to the high amounts of electricity coursing through it. It then drops to ground. Nate then sees that the false villain had knocked down a power line. The line was still live and it was twitching. Nate then gets an idea.

**The hall of Judgement**

The teachers watch as the students fight the false villains. There are two poetical students in particular, the one in Alfa and the one in gamma. The one in Alfa was racking up the villain points but no rescue points. The one in gamma had both villain and rescue points. The one in gamma is seen on one of the screens grinding on the power lines, while shooting villains. The other students in gamma that get knocked down get saved by him. He would then go to the student and send a surge electricity into the downed student. They thought the student would be killed, but the downed student would get right back up and thank the boy who healed them. The boy would then turn into a ball of lightning and fly off.

"Who's that kid in gamma? The kid has a very useful quirk. He's able to super charge someone's healing with a surge of electricity. He also looks like he can also shoot lighting, turn into ball lightning, ride the electrical currents in power lines, and possible more. What's his name?" Asked a one of the teachers that looked like a cowboy.

"To answer your question Snipe. The boy's name is Nate MacGrath. He can control electricity. Not only that, he can also control smoke, water and earth. The only down side is, that he can only use one of the powers at a time. To use a different power, he has to absorb that element to use it. He can also absorb the same element to heal." Says a teacher dressed like a astronaut.

"It's almost time." Says Present Mic, from the radio.

"Do it." Said Nezu.

Snipe then pushes a red button.

**Back with Nate**

Nate was helping Kendo back to the gate. Two other students we're with them. One was a girl named Mina Ashido. The other was a guy named Fumikage Tokoyami. Mina had pink skin, pink hair that was very bushy, she also had two horns popping out from her hair, and finally she had raccoon like eyes. Tokoyami had a normal body from the neck down. He had the head of a raven, with a beak. Mina's quirk aloud her to secret acid from her skin. The acid could be very acidic or very slippery. Tokoyami's quirk gave him a shadow monster that had it's own personality. Right now the three we're escorting Kendo back to the gate, due to her twisting her ankle.

"Thanks again you three." Says Kendo.

"No problem!" Says a bubbly Mina.

"We're trying to become heroes, so it is only natural for us to help those in need." Says Tokoyami.

"Ditto." Says Nate.

**'BOOM!'**

A massive robot had busted out form the ground. The four then start to run. The other examines had started to run towards the gate. Nate then hands off Kendo to Mina. He then drains some electricity form a one pointer and a three pointer. Nate then sees something that could help him take down the zero pointer. On the robot's was a purple energy balls. The balls of purple energy then fly into Nate.

_"Ionic charges. Don't know how they got here, but that's a question for another time."_ Thinks Nate.

He then sees the other examines stop running and watch him. A bunch of one and two pointer villains are moving towards them. Nate then does a arm stretch.

"Nate! What are you doing! You can't possibly take them all on!?!" Calls a worried Kendo.

"Just watch me." Says Nate.

Nate then uses a ionic vortex. The other examines see Nate spin twice with some smoke gathering around his hands. Form his hands comes a huge tornado with electricity surging around it. The tornado surges forwards at blinding speeds. All the one and two pointer villains were destroyed. All the examines and the teachers in the 'Hall of Judgement' yell.

**"WHAT THE HELL!"**

They all see the tornado hit the zero pointer villain. It didn't do much damage to it. The tornado only made a few dents and had jammed the tracks of the robot. They then see Nate's arms get covered by grey electricity. Above the robot, clouds we're forming. A small flash was seen in the cloud.

**"ALRIGHT YOU OVER GROWN PILE OF JUNK! LETS SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!"** Yells Nate.

Nate then brings his arms down. Everyone watching had their eyes widen and jaws dropped. From the sky, comes a massive lighting bolt, which was grey in colour. The bolt of lightning struck the huge robot in the head and went through it. The storm had lasted for about twelve seconds, until it finally stopped. The robot the falls over and explodes. The crowd of examines we're speechless. One guy had made a tornado and a lightning storm appear out of thin air. They then hear Present Mic yell.

**"TIMES UP!"**

"Well that was fun." Says Nate.

**Later at the gate**

Nate is walking out of the UA grounds. He then has someone's hands go over his eyes and press their chest against his back.

"Guess who?" Says the voice, which was female.

**'ZAP'**

**"OW!"**

"I know it's you Setsuna." Says a annoyed Nate.

**"DID YOU HAVE TO SHOCK ME!"** Yells Setsuna.

"If you keep doing that... Then yes." Says Nate.

"Hey Nate!" Comes the voice of Mina.

"Sup." Says Nate.

Nate then sees Mina with a guy. The guy was of average build. He had black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a scar over his right eye. He had on a school uniform.

"Who this Mina?" Asked Nate.

"This is Eijiro Kirishima. Also same question to you too." Says Mina.

"This is my friend Setsuna Tokage." Says Nate.

"So is it true that you made a tornado and a lighting storm appear. Also nice to meet you." Said Kirishima.

"Yep. Thou those moves didn't take that much out of me, I have more powerful moves like them." Says Nate.

"Like what?" Asked a curious Mina.

"I'll tell you if we get into the same class or into the hero course." Says Nate.

He then turns into ball lightning and flies home.

**One week later**

Nate is on the couch watching some tv. Ren is with him, also watching tv and colouring in a book Nate got him. Laura is at the table making some crafts with Yu. They then hear the mail box cover squeak open and then close. Nate immediately gets up and runs for the door. He then opens the door and grabs the envelope inside of the mail box. He then goes up stairs and opens it. They are greeted by a hologram All Might in a yellow striped suit. All Might then explains that he would be a teacher at UA. Yu went on a little rant about her friend Nermui not telling her. Nate just paid attention to the hologram. Nate had placed first in the practical exam, due to him collecting lots of villain and rescue points. Nate gets a small smile on his face.

_"Time for a fresh start. Now I can move forward in life."_ Thinks Nate.

**Later that night**

**"GAH!"** Yells Nate.

He then looks around his room. He has sweat on his forehead. His arms are sparking with electricity, which he puts out immediately. He then hears a knock at his door.

"Come in." Says Nate as he puts on a shirt and shorts.

His door opens to see Ren and Laura. Both are in their pyjamas. Ren wears a short sleeve shirt and shorts. Laura wears a small nightgown, with some shorts underneath.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Asked Laura.

"Come here." Says Nate.

Both four year olds go over to the teen and climb into bed with him. Ren is on Nate's left side. Laura is on Nate's right. The two kids instil fall asleep.

_"It was just a nightmare. I not going to let that happen again."_ Thinks Nate as he goes to sleep.

**In the morning**

Yu yawns as she comes up the stairs. She sees that Laura's door is opened. She then peers inside, but she doesn't see the four year old girl. She then sees that Nate's room is also open. Yu goes over and looks in. She resists the response to squeal at the sight. Nate was sleeping with Laura and Ren at his side. Yu takes out her cell phone and takes a picture. A camera snap is heard and Nate begins to stir. He then looks at Yu with a small glare.

"That better stay between us. Got it?" Says Nate.

"No promises." Says Yu.

The day goes as normal. Yu taking Laura and Ren to school. Nate going out to get supplies for himself to start school. Maybe hang out with Setsuna with some of her friends. Do some training and relax. Nate turns on some music to listen to as he walks. He doesn't however see a newspaper stand selling the latest news. On the cover it reads.

[Strange disappearances? Strange monsters spotted in the forest. A small gang of quirk haters on the rise as of their third year of quirk protests and violence. Could there be a connection between the monsters and the gang?]

Below that article, there is a part that talks about the seventh ranked hero. It says.

[Thunderlord, the new guy on the block. What's his story? Is there something between him and other new heroine Ryukyu? Send us your thoughts. Thunderlord saves a group of people from 'Swamp Monsters' at a zoo. Thunderlord and other heroes look into the 'monster' problem. Thunderlord's nickname on social media and by his coworkers 'Lightning Man'. For more news, please tune into this channel and get a Q and A from the lord of thunder himself.]

**The first day of school for Nate**

"Knock them dead Nate!" Calls Yu as she drops off Nate at UA.

"I will." Says Nate.

Nate had on the UA uniform. It was a grey jacket over a white dress shirt. For pants, it was full length and green. Foot wear could be anything Nate wanted. So he went with some custom made runners that we're made for parkour. Nate then looks at the map he had. He just fallows the directions to his class room. When he gets to the door, it was huge. Now Nate is very tall for someone his age, ruffle around the seven foot range. But the door is still very tall compared to him. He just opens the door and walks in. When he gets inside the room, he sees most of the seats are full. He sees Mina, Kirishima, and Tokoyami. He sees a extra desk and chair.

"Hey Nate." Comes the voice of Setsuna.

"Hey. How's your morning so far?" Asked Nate.

"Good. Almost went to the wrong class room. There was a typo on sheet. It said I was in class 1B, but they already had twenty students. So I was told that I was moved to class 1A, which will be the first class of twenty one students. How are Ren and Laura doing with their schooling?" Said Setsuna.

Nate gives a very small chuckle. Ren and Laura had started school before him, so they had some friends. Two siblings that Laura and Ren know of, are Samidare Asui and Satsuki Asui. The four we're good friends. Nate had only met they once, but he could tell the four we're great together. Samidare said that his big sister was going to be in the hero course. Nate asked him for his sister's name. Samidare had replied that her name is Tsuyu Asui. Nate then looks around the class room. He spots a girl that Mina is talking to. The girl was short, but not to short. She had dark sea green hair that reached her waist. Her hair had ended in a bow. Two shoulder length bangs are framing her face. She has noticeably large hands, big eyes, and a wide mouth.

"That must be Tsuyu." Thinks Nate.

"Ren and Laura have some friends. Two of which have a older sister in the hero course." Says Nate.

He and Setsuna go to the seats by the girl with a huge pony tail. Nate takes the extra seat and Setsuna takes the one in front of the girl.

"Hey Nate! Hey Setsauna!" Says Mina.

"Hey Mina." Says Nate and Setsauna.

"Jinx. You oh me pop." Says Setsuna.

"What ever." Says Nate with a eye roll.

Mina then noticed Nate's eyes. Now most people can look at everyone else's eyes and see normal colours, like blue, brown, rarely yellow and green. But Nate was a special case. He had extremely rare eye colours and a extremely rare eye genetics. Nate's right eye was storm grey and his left eye looked like it was coloured black. But in Nate's eyes, was the look of someone that had seen some s*t and done somethings. While also having experience to go with it.

"Cool eyes Nate." Says Mina.

"So what. I just have heterochromia and two extremely rare colours." Says Nate.

This got the attention of the girl with the pony tail and a guy with two hairs colours. The guy also had heterochromia, his right eye was a grey like Nate's right eye and his left eye was turquoise. The most noticeable thing about the guy, was the scar over his left eye.

"That's rare. Only one percent of the world's population could have heterochromia. Even rarer if two people have heterochromia meet each other." Says the guy with the scar.

"And you are?" Says Nate.

"Shoto. Shoto Todoroki." Says the now named Shoto Todoroki.

"Nate MacGrath." Says Nate.

"It's even rarer for you to have a grey eye and a black eye colour too. Where are my manners. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu." Says the now named Momo Yaoyorozu.

They then hear the blonde boy slam his feet onto his desk. A guy with blueish hair marches over and demands that the blonde boy remove his feet from the desk. The blonde then threatens the blue haired.

_"If that guy was a conduit, he would be a thug or criminal rank."_ Thinks Nate as he waits for the class to start.

The green haired guy then comes in. Nate then sees the girl that stopped the green haired guy from falling.

"Oh it's you!" Says the girl.

"Hi. I'm Izuku Midoriya. What's your name?" Said Izuku.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka! Nice to met you Izuku." Says Ochaco.

"If your here to make friends, then I suggest you leave." Comes the voice of Aizawa.

"Hello. My name is Shota Aizawa. I will be your home room teacher. Welcome to the hero course." Says Aizawa as he sucks some juice form a pouch.

_"The hell?"_ Thinks Nate as he sees Aizawa.

Now Nate had only met Aizawa once or twice since coming to this world. Nate would have thought Aizawa would clean up a bit for when school started. Nate then sees Aizawa walk up to the front of the room.

"I know this is sudden... But I need you all to go put these on and meet me over in the training field. Dismissed." Says Aizawa.

**In the boys changing room**

Nate takes off his jacket. He then moves onto this dress shirt when he hears a voice behind him.

**"YOU THERE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TATTOOS ON YOU!?! YOUR IN SCHOOL AND SHOULD LOOK YOUR BEST!"** Says the blue haired teen.

"I didn't ask for them." Says Nate as he gets into his PE clothes.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked a guy with six arms.

"I mean, that they appeared when my quirk manifested." Says Nate as he walks to the door.

But before Nate gets to the door. The blonde boy from earlier gets in his. The blonde boy's hair was like a explosion and he had red eyes.

"So. Your the one who got first place in the practical. I'm not impressed." Says the blonde.

Nate just goes around the blonde to the door. But the blonde blocks Nate again, this time with a glare. Nate just glares back.

"Don't ignore me. I'm going to be the next All Might here. Ether stay out of my way or die." Threatens the blonde boy.

Nate just turns into ball lightning and flies pass the blonde to the field.

**At the field**

**"A QUIRK TEST!"** Yells everyone in shock.

"What about the orientation?" Asked Ochaco.

"UA is known for its free teaching methods. Some say it is a poor teaching method, but they don't complain that much do to the results. MacGrath, how far can you throw a ball?" Said Aizawa while asking Nate a question.

"About seventy meters, maybe be less." Says Nate.

"Good, now use your quirk." Says Aizawa as he throws Nate a ball.

Nate then walks into the circle. He then thinks to himself. _"Good thing I still have a single ionic charge left."_

"That ball can survive anything you throw at it." Says Aizawa.

"Better cover your ears and eyes." Says Nate.

They all see electricity surge around Nate and around the ball. The ball flouts in Nate's hand. Nate then flicks his wrist up and the ball goes up. The electricity the gets brighter. When the ball comes back down towards Nate's hand, a flash of light happened.

**'BOOM!'**

A small explosion happens. A distant 'booming' sound is then heard. The light and ring then go away. They then hear a beep come from their teachers phone.

"Knowing your upper limits can help us determine your training. It also shows us what we can do if you need some special training for your quirks." Says Aizawa as he shows the class his the distance Nate's ball went.

Most of the class gasped at the number.

**"80467.2 METERS!"** Yells most of the class.

"That's around fifty miles." Said Nate as he walks back to the group.

"This is going to be fun!" Says Mina in excitement.

"It's going to be easy too, since we can use our quirks." Says a guy with big lips.

"Fun? Easy? You say. Well then how about this. Whoever comes in last, will me immediately expelled from the hero course on the spot." Says Aizawa.

"But that's not fair?!?" Says Ochaco.

"Natural disasters are? This is the real world kiddies. It will beat you to the ground. So show me your Plus Ultra. Welcome to the hero course." Said a smiling Aizawa.

**Fifty meter dash**

Nate had watch his classmates do the test. The guy with blue hair had race car engines in his calves. Tsuyu was like a frog, just like the rest of her family. The blonde pretty boy was able to shoot a laser from his navel, which made Nate question the logic on that quirk. The blonde bomber man could make explosions from his hands. Ochaco's quirk made anything she touched weightless. One guy had a huge tail on his lower back. Nate then saw Setsuna's quirk in action. Her quirk was called lizard tail splitter. Setsuna is able to split up body up into pieces, that she controls through telepathy. Said pieces can still function if they have a organ in them, for example, a eye piece can still see. So far she can split up her body into fifty different parts. Nate doesn't know the weaknesses thou, due to him not asking. It is then his turn.

_"Meteor dash will be just fine."_ Thinks Nate as he absorbs some of the earth.

Everyone heard the sound of earth moving and cracking. They then see earth partials surround Nate and then the partials then disappear.

"What just happened?" Asked a girl with phone jacks on her earlobes.

"Your right. It looked like he absorbed the earth. I thought he could only had a electricity type quirk." Said a guy with large elbows.

They then hear the robot talk.

[On your mark.]

They see Nate get into a running position.

[Get set.]

They see earth start to form around Nate's body.

[Go!]

They all see Nate surge forwards with earth like armour on. They then see him past the finish line. A beep is heard from the robot. They see Nate do a complete one eighty and stop with the earth turning to dust.

[Nate MacGrath, three point three seconds.]

**"WHAT!"** Yells most of the class.

"But he was covered in rocks, he should have been going slower." Says a guy with blonde hair with a single black strip in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

"That was my meteor dash. I have three modes for it. The mode I used was called Brake Through. Each one of the four elements I can control have a dash move that I made." Said Nate as he walks to the next test.

"Wait a minute. Did he say four elements?" Said a invisible girl.

"He did. We have only seen two elements so far." Says the blue haired teen.

"Enough fooling around. On to the next test." Says Aizawa.

**The grip test**

Nate takes his grip test. He had maxed out at around three hundred pounds. Conduits had been known to be stronger then regular people. Delsin and himself had been able to kick a downed enemy several feet. But, the people of this world are probably stronger then conduits in the strength department. Nate had looked up online to see if some quirks could be on par with conduits. People with quirks can only have one power or a combination of both the parents quirks. Conduit's get enhance strength, stamina, agility, durability, particle charge manipulation, a healing factor, and their respective element or elements if they are able to have more then one element. Quirks users had to train to ether get better stamina or agility to keep up with other quirk users if they had a better quirk. Conduits on the other hand, they don't need to train their bodies. They only have to train their powers.

"Ok on to the next test." Says Aizawa.

**Standing long jump**

Nate was still using his earth base powers. Some of the moves he could do we're practically the same for when Delsin used concrete, with some differences. For starters, Nate could do the same jump move as the DUP soldiers could, with him being able to make platforms on walls after he trained for awhile with the earth power. He then slams his hand onto the ground. Nate gives a small grunt when he gets launched into the air.

"That's a cool way to get around." Says Tsuyu.

They then see Nate hover in the air with his hover ability **(I can't remember the name right now, sorry)**. Before he touches the ground, he boosts up and goes further. Most of the class was flabbergasted. Who could Nate hover with just stones? Midoriya had mumble some possible theories on how, but he kept the theories to himself.

**Back the ball throw**

Nate watched on from the sidelines. So far, no one had gotten past his score. The only one to get past his score, was Ochaco due to her gravity quirk. When Midoriya looked like he would use his quirk for the first time, he didn't throw his ball very far.

"What the?" Says Nate.

"I erased your quirk." Said Aizawa with his eyes glowing and hair standing up on end.

"Those goggles and scarf. Your the underground hero! The one named Eraserhead!" Says a shocked Midoriya.

"I've seen the way you use your quirk. You we're going to give up a arm to pass this test. With the way you use your quirk, you will only cause damage to yourself and other. You can't be a hero." Says Aizawa.

_"As*e. Midoriya needs training you idiot. Of course he doesn't have proper control of his quirk. He just got it."_ Thinks Nate.

"You have one more try. Hurry up." Orders Aizawa.

Nate the sees Midoriya pull back his arm. A glowing light is seen by Nate on Midoriya's finger, just as the ball leaves his hand. A blast of wind is then felt by everyone. Nate sees Midoriya move his hand into a fist and tells Aizawa that he could still move. A enraged roar is then heard.

**"DEKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU... GAHHHHH!"** Yells the blonde boy, to only give a small yell of pain.

The reason for the pain, was due to a stream of earth to shoot out of Nate's hands. The earth then crawls up the blonde's legs towards his waist. The blonde puts his hands on the earth to remove it, but his hands get caught in it. He gives a pained grunt when it went up his arm a bit.

"Yeah, I've been told that hurts." Says Nate as he gestures Midoriya over to the group.

**"BACK OFF YOU OVER GROWN PEBBLE! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THAT SNAKE DEKU!"** Yells the blonde.

"Bakugo! Stand down!" Orders Aizawa.

Bakugo then calms down. Nate then has the earth crumble away. Setsuna, Ochaco, Midoriya, and the guy with blue hair, see a faint glow of grey cover Nate. They think on asking Nate later about it.

**Later**

They all gather in front of Aizawa. He then shows the scores for the tests. Nate had placed first, due to him having better athletic build to him and for all the s*t he had gone through. Midoriya had sadly placed last. Nate sees Midoriya tear up a bit. But he looses his tears when Aizawa says something that shocked everyone.

"Oh, by the way. I lied about the whole expulsion thing. It was a logical ruse."

**"WHAT!"** Yells everyone, except Nate and Momo.

"You guys thought he was serious. Maybe I should have said something. What about you Nate? Did you know?" Says Momo.

"I know a lie when a see one. There are ways I'm able to know if a person is lying, but I won't tell you guys." Says Nate with no emotion on his face.

Aizawa then tells them to go and get changed back into their school uniforms. He also tells Midoriya to go see Recovery Girl to get his finger fixed. He also said that they have some papers to read over on their desks when they get back to class. He then dismisses them.

**In the classroom**

Nate is looking over the handout. It just gives him a overview of the course. Their will be normal school classes like, English, modern art, Classical Japanese, and math. Then after lunch on some of the days, they have hero training. Tomorrow they have their first hero training. Mina, Tsuyu, and the guy with the race car engines in his calves come over.

"Hey Nate. Good job on the tests." Says Mina.

"Thanks. You must be Tsuyu Asui." Says Nate.

"How did you know my name?" Asked Tsuyu.

"Your younger siblings are friends with my little sister and bother. Their names are Laura and Ren." Says Nate.

"I was wondering who Samidare was talking about. He said his new friends older brother was going to become a hero. Also call me Tsu." Says Tsuyu.

"I would also like to apologize for my behaviour towards you in the locker room. Also, my name is Tenya Iida." Says the now named Iida.

"It's ok, I'm not the type of guy to hold grudges." Says Nate.

Others then come over and introduced themselves. The one with big lips is Rikido Sato. The tail guy Mashirao Ojiro. The earphone girl is Kyoka Jiro and the invisible girl is Toru Hagakure. The six armed guy is Mezo Shoji. Elbow's name is Hanta Sero. The guy with the lighting bolt in his hair is Denki Kaminair

"Hey Nate? What's that on your left wrist?" Asked Kaminair.

Nate then pulls up his sleeve. Everyone there sees a scar. The scar wasn't that big, but it was noticeable due to it almost looking like a star.

"What did you do to get that scar?" Asked Hagakure.

"I got shot." Says Nate.

"What?" Says everyone present.

Momo had heard Nate and her eyes widen. Todoroki just had a emotionless face.

"I'm sorry. Did you say you got shot in the wrist?" Says Jiro.

"Yeah. By a standard US police office pistol. I healed. I've been shot by much worst." Says Nate.

The others asked what else Nate was shot by. But Nate just said that it was bad and that ended the questions. The day goes as normal. They get introduced to their other teachers. They then all go home. Nate had properly introduce himself to Izuku Midoriya.

**The next day**

The day was normal. They had English with Present Mic. Mic would call on Nate for most of the question, which Nate got wrong on most of them. Nate said English wasn't his strong suit in his early school years. Math was somewhat easier with the teacher, who's name was Ectoplasm. He had a cream trench coat on. He had prosthetic legs, he lost his legs in a fight with a villain. He had a mask on that covered his whole head. The mask was mostly purple with some black lines on it. His teeth we're exposed all the time. The other two classes we're somewhat the same. Except Midnight had a strange way of teaching her students.

**Launch**

The food was cheap to buy. So Nate just got a bowl of noodles, with a side of dumpling. He had always love Japanese and Chinese foods. When the restaurants in Empire City and in New Merais we're good. Nate had a few times gone to a Japanese or Chinese restaurant when he was on the run from the DUP. But he mostly had food he caught out in the wild. Deer and small animals we're easy to catch and eat. He would rarely eat at a fast food joint. He had taught Larau and Ren how to hunt and cook meat with other plants. With Nate was Midoriya, Ochaco, Iida, Setsuna, Mina, Tsu, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Kendo. Kendo said her class was great, except for a midget pervert in the class. Nate said, if the little guy caused too much trouble, he would give him a small jolt to put him in his place. Kendo, while thankful, declined the offer. The group didn't know that Nate was serious. Kendo also said that her class a serious grudge against class 1A, due to their teacher telling them to beat class 1A. It didn't help that one of them took the little encouragement a little too seriously. He had already gotten some of the class behind him. With Kendo getting the rest to understand that it should be a friendly rivalry, but she knew some of them didn't listen to her. Thankfully Setsuna was able to make some friends from class 1B. The topic is now on Nate's quirk.

"So Nate, what else can your quirk do?" Asked Kendo.

"Well for starters, it gives me a really good healing factor." Says Nate.

"How good?" Asked Tsu.

"I heal on the molecular level. I can charge particles with energy with my respective element, which makes my punches or kicks have more force." Says Nate.

"Damn, that's a cool power to have." Says Mina.

"What about your younger siblings? Do they also have the same quirk as you?" Asked Kirishima.

"They do have the same quirk as me, I can control four elements. While both Laura and Ren can only control two elements each. But they gets the same powers that I have, but just not the elements." Says Nate.

"What other powers?" Asked Kendo.

Kendo was brought up to speed about Nate's quirk. She was surprised to hear that he had three other quirks, but only in the element control department.

"We have enhanced strength, agility, stamina, durability, particle charge manipulation, and my four elements me and two for my siblings to control. For agility, we're able to do advanced acrobatics with little effort need, which helps with parkour. We don't get tired that much. I already explained what the particle charge manipulation does. I'm able to survive a seven store fall off a building, no I didn't jump off a building to find out... I was pushed off. The healing factor also helps, we can also heal faster if we absorb the element we're using." Explains Nate.

"So what elements can your siblings control?" Asked Iida.

"Laura can control water and fire. Ren can control earth and wind. You guys have seen me control lightning and earth." Replies Nate.

As Nate was explaining his quirks to his friends, Midoriya had written it down in his note book. He had 'How to be a Hero Vol. 13' out and was writing as fast as humanly possible as Nate explained his quirk.

"So you have enhanced strength, agility, stamina, durability, particle charge manipulation, a healing factor, control over lightning/earth, and two other elements. So that means you have a total of... T t t t t t t ten quirks." Says Ochaco, she had stuttered the last part out once she did the math.

All of Nate's friends look at him. Mina and Kirishima are in shock. Iida, Kendo, Tokoyami, and Tsu had their eyes widen on the realization. Ochaco look absolutely stunned and was also speechless. Midoriya looked like he would faint due to how pale he was. Setsuna was the only one not shocked, due to Nate telling her what his quirks we're. The bell then goes.

**In class 1A**

They are all waiting for their teacher. They then hear a deep voice.

**"I AM..."**

"It's him." Says Midoriya in a low voice.

**"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** Said All Might as he walked into the classroom.

Nate hears his classmates talk. They are all shocked to see the number one hero as their teacher. Nate knew All Might would be a teacher of UA, but not his teacher. All Might then explains that they will be doing battle training in beta ground. All Might then pushes a button on a remote to make the wall move. Pieces of the wall come out of it. In the pieces are suit cases, each labeled with a number that corresponds with their seat number. All Might then has them get changed into their hero costumes.

**In the boys locker room**

Nate had his regular outfit when he came into this world. He had on his parkour runners, some loose pants that are grey and blue, his shirt he had, and his courier jacket. He had his chains wrapped around his wrists, loose but not to loose so they don't fall off. The only new thing, was a hockey mask coloured like his pants. The design was like the militia of New Merais wore. It had some mods to it thou. It had night vision in the eye holes for at night. A breathing apparatus, in case he runs into a villain with a gas related quirk or a gang has poisonous gas with them. The mask was mostly grey, with some blue lines going over the eyes.

"Cool costume Nate. Thou, what's with the courier jacket." Asked Sero.

"It's the last thing I have of my stepfather." Says Nate.

"You had a stepfather. What about your biological parents?" Asked Sato.

"Dead. Both dead. Right in front of my eyes. Mother was stabbed in the gut a few time, before the killer slit her throat. My old man was shot in the chest and in the head. The reason I'm becoming a hero, is to prevent people from going through what happened to me." Says Nate.

Most of the guys heard what Nate said. Some gave Nate their condolences and feel sorry for him. The rest give Nate a look and think on why Nate is becoming a hero. Iida then has them group up and head to beta ground.

**At beta ground**

All Might is standing in front of the gate way waiting for his students.

**"THEY SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE PRO'S LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! SO NOW... YOU ARE ALL HEROES IN TRAINING!"** Says All Might.

All Might sees most of the students costumes are simple and help their quirks. Other are more stylish and also help their quirks. Nate's costume is the same thing he wore when he came to this universe. The support department had offered to upgrade it a little, but Nate just need the mask upgraded. Young Midoriya's costume however gave off a similarity to someone in particular.

_"He's trying to imitate my hair style with those horns!"_ Thinks All Might while he try's to hide his snicker.

Midoriya sees this and groans a little. He then sees Ochaco's costume.

"It's a little tight. But I think it looks cool!" Says a bubble Ochaco.

Ochaco's hero costume is a black with pink stripes body suit. It has strange gauntlets that are also pink and have handles on them, a utility belt that loops around her waist and in between her legs. She has a visor as well and knee high boots with heels. She then noticed Nate's and Midoriya's costumes.

"Cool costumes guys! Love the look Midoriya! Yours looks cool too Nate, I liked the shirts symbol and the mask!" Said Ochaco.

"Oh, uh, thanks. Yours looks good too." Says Midoriya, who was blushing.

"Thanks." Says Nate.

Nate then gets his eyes covered by someone's hands.

**'ZAP!'**

**"OW!"**

"What have I told you Setsuna. I will..." Says Nate, but he stops when he sees his friends costume.

Setsuna's costume was a blue body suit with matching mask that covers her eyes. The suit had a scale pattern to it. She wore fingerless gloves with orange three piece wrist-guards. She also had knee high books that are black and a yellowish utility belt. The belt had a jewel imbedded in the centre. Now Nate had seen some women and teenage girls dress in some revealing clothes before in New Merais, less in Empire City. So he was somewhat surprised to see his friend dress like this.

_"You now what. It really brings out her... **WHAT THE F*K AM I THINKING! SHE'S MY FRIEND! GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD MACGRATH!**"_ Nate yells at himself in his head.

"You see something you like Nate." Says Setsuna.

"No. You just caught me off guard. Didn't think you would dress like that." Says Nate with no emotion in his voice.

**"ALL RIGHT THEN! LET'S MOVE ONTO THE TRAINING!"** Says All Might.

They see All Might bring out a script to read from.

_"Really?"_ Thinks Nate.

**"TODAY'S TRAIN IS A TWO ON TWO MATCH, WITH THE LAST MATCH BEING A TWO ON ONE! WITH THE FINAL MATCH BEING YOUNG MACGRATH VERSUS A TEAM OF HIS CHOOSING! ANY QUESTION!" **Explained All Might.

"How are we deciding the teams?" Asked Iida.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Asked Bakugo, due to Midoriya telling Nate what the blonde bomber man's name was.

"Are we facing being expelled again?" Asked Ochaco.

"Doesn't this cape look fabulous on me?" Says the pretty boy of the class.

_"One at a time!"_ Mentally strains All Might.

**"ONE TEAM IS THE VILLAINS GUARDING A NUCLEAR DEVICE! THE OTHER TEAM IS THE HEROES! THE HEROES WIN IF THEY DEFEAT THE VILLAIN TEAM OR THEY CAPTURED THE BOMB! WE WILL BE DECIDING TEAMS BY DRAWING LOTS!"** Says All Might.

"But isn't this a rash to be making the teams?" Asked a shocked Iida.

"Take a chill pill Iida. Some heroes work solo for their own reasons. But, when the time comes for them to work with others, they can't choose who they work with." Says Nate.

"Nate's right. Some pro's need to make teams with others on who's available or closer to them." Says Midoriya.

**"EXACTLY! NOW THEN! TIME TO DRAW!"** Says All Might.

Nate knows that he will be on his own. He sees that Setsuna is with Momo. Momo's hero costume is a red leotard with the front opened. It really showed off her assists a bit. Momo also had a golden yellow belt with a book on the back. Finally she had red boots on. Midoriya was paired with Ochaco, which made Midoriya blush a lot when Ochaco got close to him.

_"Yep. He's head over heels for her."_ Thinks Nate.

The first group to go, was team A as the hero's and team D as the villains. Nate sees Bakugo smile like a madman, due to him being on team D with Iida. They all then head to the monitoring room.

**In the monitoring room**

Nate had taken his hockey mask off. He sees Bakugo and Iida go into the building, while Midoriya's team stay outside of the building. Nate sees them talking about a plan. Nate knows he will have to fight one of the many teams, but which one.

_"Wait a minute. All Might said I can choose which team I fight. He didn't say how many. I'll just do two teams. So it would be four on one. Perfect, for the other team that is. I've been fighting since I was eight years old. I've seen death, took some lives when I went into the evil side of my powers. I've fought against things that these guys will have never faced before. I've took on a entire police force meant to detain conduits. So that should give them one advantage."_ Thinks Nate.

"Hey Nate." Says Setsuna.

"Yeah. What is it Setsuna?" Asked Nate.

"I was wondering why you glowed grey when you stopped Bakugo?" Asked Setsuna.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Jiro.

"When Nate trapped Bakugo in earth and after he released Bakugo. Nate had glowed a faint grey colour." Says Setsuna.

"You guys know what karma is?" Asked Nate.

"Yes. Do a good thing, you get good luck. Do a bad thing, you get bad luck. Why does you glowing grey have to do with karma?" Asked a confused Momo.

"Well, it effects how my powers develop. Grey is good karma for me. Evil karma is black in colour." Says Nate.

"So let me get this straight. Your powers are effected by good or bad karma?" Said Mina, who was confused.

"Yep. If I go to far into evil karma, it effects not just my powers, it also effects my out look and personality. When Bakugo charged Midoriya, time seemed to slow down. In my head, a came to two choices. Ether stop Bakugo from attacking Midoriya or let Bakugo attack Midoriya. Stopping Bakugo would get me good karma. Not stopping Bakugo would get me evil karma." Says Nate.

"But why?" Asked Kirishima.

"Look at this way. If I had to save ten doctors from falling to their deaths or I could save one person that was close to me. What would you choose?" Asked Nate, while using a real scenario that he went through.

Some couldn't decide. Others said they would save both. Other said they would save the doctors. The rest said they would save the person closes to them and then find a way to save the doctors. Nate then adds in the hard part. He says.

"But, there's a catch. Only one group can be saved. If you save the doctors, the one closes to you falls to their death. Not only that, the doctors know how to prevent a spread of a plague. For those who choose to save the person closes to them, the person still dies."

"You can't do that." Says Kaminair, who is contemplating his choice.

"That's the thing about karma, it's a b*h. Each choice you make, has a consequence. If I as so much as to go too deep into the evil karma, I would turn into a villain. I become more blood thirsty, more selfish, I don't care for other people's lives, I have no mercy for my enemies. I only gone done that path twice in my life, but my stepfather brought me back onto the path of good. With the more good karma I get, I become more of a guardian to the people, I put others before myself, I show mercy to my enemies, I care for human life. So, till the day I die, I'm walking a very thin line between good and evil. For me, all it takes is one bad day." Says Nate.

The group are shocked. This guy in their class could be a hero or a villain, and all it took to turn him into a villain is one bad day. They ask what made Nate go down the path of evil. To which Nate replied, 'personal', which they knew not to delve into. All Might had come back part way through Nate's little speech about his quirk. All Might was also shocked. A single boy could be a true hero or a monster. Now All Might himself doesn't know of the two times that Nate went down the dark path, but he is glad Nate's stepfather brought him back to the side of light. They then watch the first match.

**Later**

All of the matches are done, except for Nate's.

**"SO YOUNG MACGATH! WHICH TEAM ARE YOU FACING AND WHAT PART ARE THEY PLAYING!?"** Asked All Might.

"I'll play the villain. I will be facing team Bakugo..." Starts Nate.

"Your going down..." Starts Bakugo, but he was cut off by Nate.

"... And team Yaoyorozu." Says Nate, as he walks towards the door.

**"WHAT!"** Yells most of the class.

All Might was also shocked.

"Are you sure?" Asked Momo.

They see Nate turns around and gives them a look. They all see his eyes. They see Nate was dead serious.

"You scared?" Asked Nate.

**"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO OVER CONFIDENT, YOU BASTARD! I'LL MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU!"** Yells Bakugo.

They then go to the next building to watch the fight. The three teams are silent as they walk to the building's entrance.

**"ALRIGHT THEN! I WANT A CLEAN FIGHT! BAKUGO, REMEMBER DON'T USE THAT ATTACK INDOORS OR ELSE I WILL STOP THE FIGHT!"** Says All Might.

_"He won't have to worry about that."_ Thinks Nate.

**Inside of the building**

Nate was in the bomb room. The bomb was shaped like a nuke, but it was hollow. Nate then heads to the centre of the room. He then puts his hands on the floor.

"Never done something like this on a five store building before. But, you don't now till you try." Says Nate to himself.

He then concentrates on the earth in the concrete. He then will the earth to move. The building shakes. The lower floors shift and become a opened area with some power lines exposed for Nate to absorb electricity. Some lines form grind rails for him to move around more. Ledges also form for Nate to use as vantage points. Areas are the shifted to look like climbing walls. Random pipes and rebar are moved out of the way if need be. Nate then moves the earth in the bomb room. The room the shifts, the bomb gets suspended in the air with earth like poles attaching to the sides and covering the bomb. The bomb is then shifted on its side. Nate then gets on top of the bomb. He then has the floor shift into the walls. Nate then looks at the work he has done. The perfect battlefield for him. The heroes would have to do a jumping puzzle or fly up to get the bomb. But, they have to get the bomb out of its earth like container.

"Perfect." Says Nate as he sits down on the bomb.

**_"Nate. I'm not so sure I can..."_** Comes the voice of All Might from the com link in Nate's ear.

"It's fine. You never said to us, that we could rearrange the building to our needs. I just rearranged the building's floors, no harm done. I haven't compromised my strong hold, I've made it better suit for my needs." Says Nate.

**_"Alright then."_** Says All Might.

**After Nate went into the building**

"I think we should corner Nate with three of us. While the fourth one goes looking for the bomb." Suggests Momo.

"Your right." Says Iida.

"Nate my be powerful. But he is really over estimating us." Says Setsuna.

"I'll fight him. You three look for the stupid bomb." Says Bakugo.

"Bakugo, it is better to face Nate with three people. He is..." Starts Iida.

**"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU THREE FINE THE BOMB! WHILE I MOP THE FLOOR WITH MACGRATH! HE MADE THE MISTAKE OF EVER CROSSING ME!"** Yells Bakugo.

"Wow, anger management much." Says Setsuna.

**"WHAT YOU SAY!!!"** Yells Bakugo.

The four then feel the ground shake. They see the building shake as well. The upper windows break. The four back up to avoid the glass shards. After a few minutes, the building stop shaking.

"What was that?" Asked Momo.

"That was Nate. It has to be." Says Iida.

"What is that bastard doing?" Says Bakugo.

The horn then goes. The four run in. They thought a turn would come up, but it didn't. They see that the corridor had shifted into a tunnel. They all reach the end.

**In the open area**

The group of four come to a opened area. They see multiple platforms, climbing area's, and power lines sticking out from the walls of the former five floors.

"Up here." Comes the voice of Nate.

They see him sitting on a earth structure, which was suspended by two earth arms connected to the ceiling.

"So, do like the redecorating I've done?" Asked Nate.

"This is huge. This is unfair Nate. All Might will stop the match." Says Iida.

"No he won't." Says Nate.

"Why?" Asked Momo.

"I didn't compromise my strong hold, I made some adjustments to give me the advantage. I already explained it to All Might." Said Nate.

Nate then stands up and jumps off the earth cluster. They see him cover his hand in earth and fall. When he hits the ground, a explosion happens. Earth chunks go in all directions. They see Nate stand up, not even phased by the five store drop.

"So want are you going to do heroes?" Asked Nate.

The first to react was Bakugo. Bakugo charges Nate.

**"YOUR MINE MACGRATH!"** Yells Bakugo.

Setsuna sees Nate smirk. She then sees somethings move by Bakugo feet as he runs at Nate. She then splits apart and flies over to Bakugo.

**"BAKUGO LOOK OUT!"** Yells Setsuna as she shoves Bakugo over to the right.

A explosion happens. Instead of feeling pain, Setsuna feels like she is being held down.

"What the!?!" Says Setsuna in shock.

They all see that Setsuna was covered in rocks. They had seen Setsuna put herself back together to shove Bakugo out of the way. They then look at Nate. They see him smirking.

"Subdue land mine grenade. Any enemy that passes it, will be subdued. Since Setsuna is the one to get hit by it, she's out." Said Nate as he unwrapped his chains.

The chains then get a earth cluster on the end. The group get a confirmation by All Might, Setsuna was out. Bakugo and Iida charge Nate. Momo was the one to climb up the sides of the walls. She sees that the walls had a side railing. She makes a harness for herself, so she didn't fall. She then sees a second railing and it was sparking with electricity.

"You guys! I'm going up to get the bomb!" Called Momo.

"Where is it anyway!?!" Calls Iida as he dodges a strike from Nate.

"I was sitting on it." Says Nate.

"What!?!" Said a shocked Momo and Iida.

"If you drop it, it will go off." Says Nate.

**"SHUT UP!"** Yells Bakugo.

Bakugo then throws a right hook with some explosions to make it more powerful. Nate easily dodged the attack. Nate then hears busters ignite. Iida then charges full speed at Nate. Nate easily backflips out of the way. Bakugo then shoves Iida out of his way.

**"STAY OUT OF THIS FOUR EYE!"** Yells Bakugo.

"Bakugo! We're suppose to be a team!" Said Iida with some announce in his voice.

"You two bore me." Says Nate.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"** Yells Bakugo.

"I think I'll play with her instead." Says Nate.

The two see Nate get covered in earth and run forwards. Bakugo let off a explosion when Nate past him, but it didn't do anything. Iida then saw where Nate was running to.

**"YAOYOROZU! INCOMING!"** Yells Iida.

Momo had made it to the third level of the building. She was taking deep breathes. The jumps and climbing parts of the building's walls was hard.

"I need to practice climbing." Says a winded Momo.

A shadow then pass over her. A thud is heard. Momo looks up and sees Nate. She was shocked, how could Nate get to the third floor in such a chore time span.

"Going down." Said Nate as he forms earth in his hand.

Momo made a medium shield to hide behind. She then feels a maelstrom of rocks hit the shield. She then sees that Nate had launched hundreds of pebbles at the shield, some of the pebbles had dented the shield. The platform the two we're on the cracks. A explosion then happens. The platform then starts to fall apart. Momo thinking fast makes a grappling hook and shoots it at another platform.

**"BAKUGO! YOU COULD HAVE HIT MOMO AND CAUSED HER TO FALL!"** Yells Iida.

**"IT'S HER FALT IF SHE IS STILL CLIMBING!"** Yells Bakugo.

Momo then feels the line of her grappling hook get caught on something. She then looks up and gasps. Nate was hanging onto a very thin ledge and had his hand in a chopping position. Momo then has the line release a little bit to get her to the ground level.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?! I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE ON YOUR WAY TO GET THE BOMB!?!"** Yells Bakugo as he stomps his way over to Momo.

"I'm fine thank you. But I can't now. The platform you destroyed, was the one I need to get to the fourth floor. If you payed more attention to your surroundings and cared about your teammates, I would have been able to get to the bomb." Says a annoyed Momo.

"Are you two done your lover spat or do I need to take those two somewhere else for the two of you to continue?" Asked Nate.

**"LIKE HELL! I'M NOT INTO HER! NOW DIE YOU BASTARD!"** Yells a somewhat blushing Bakugo.

They see Bakugo charge Nate. Stone pillars erupt as Bakugo gets closer. Bakugo takes a swing at Nate, but Nate dodged the attack by becoming one with the earth. The pillar that Bakugo hit however removed the safety mechanism to Bakugo's left gauntlet. Nate then appeared behind Bakugo. Bakugo then goes for a powered up left hook.

**'Ting'**

The pin on the gauntlet had come out and a bright light was coming from the hole in the gauntlet.

_"C*p, not enough time to dodge. Got to block."_ Think Nate.

They see Nate bring his arms together and a stone shield forms. The blast hits the shield, and brakes it when hits. Nate goes flying into a wall and the wall collapsed on top of him.

**"NATE!"** Yells Setsuna, Momo, and Iida.

**_"Nate! Can you hear me!"_** Comes the voice of All Might.

"Idiot." Says Bakugo.

The rubble then shifts and falls away. Nate is seen walking out of the rubble. His shirt and jacket are barely in one piece. They see him crack his neck.

"Man. Haven't been hit like that in a while." Says Nate.

Everyone is shocked. Nate had survived a explosion at point blank range. Even having rubble fall on top of him. And he was walking like he was perfectly fine. Nate then holds his hand out to a exposed power line. They all see a surge of electricity go into Nate. A electric aura then goes over Nate. Everyone's jaws drop at what they see. Nate was healing and his clothes looked like they hadn't been damaged.

**"WHAT THE HELL! HOW ARE YOU HEALING AND HOW DID YOUR CLOTHES GET FIXED! TELL ME MACGRTH!"** Yells Bakugo.

Nate then turns into ball lightning. He then flies behind Bakugo and grabs Bakugo. Nate then throws Bakugo onto the ground. Bakugo gets the wind knocked out of him. Nate then puts arc restrains on Bakugo.

"I heal on the molecular level. When I heal, I also fix my clothes. So, who's next?" Says Nate.

Momo try's to make a weapon, but Nate appears in front of her. Momo only had time to register the pain in her stomach. Nate had done a palm strike to Momo's gut. Momo was holding her stomach, she then feels her legs get knock out from underneath her.

**"YAOYOROZU!"** Yells Iida.

Now Iida would have rushed to her aid, but Nate had whipped his chain around Momo's neck. Momo tried to get the chain off, but a small shock was enough to get her to stop.

"Time to choose hero. Ether you try and save your friend. Or opinion two, you forget about her and try to get to the bomb. I'm thinking about ten thousand volts will be enough to kill her. Even if you try and get me away from her, I can still shoot lightning from my hands. If you go for the bomb, I'll kill her anyways and move onto you." Says Nate.

"I will save her and stop you!" Declares Iida.

"You can't. Know why?" Asked Nate.

A horn then goes off.

**"THE VILLAIN TEAM. WINS!!!!!!"** Yells All Might.

Nate then unwraps his chain from Momo's neck. He then does a healing pulse.

"Hold still." Says Nate.

Momo feels a jolt of energy go through her, but it doesn't hurt. She then gets up and doesn't feel any pain in her stomach. Nate does the same to Bakugo, much to Bakugo's disgust. Nate then reabsorbs earth and frees Setsuna. They then head to the meeting room.

**In the meeting room**

**"THE VIP OF THIS MATCH IS NATE MACGRATH! CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHY?"** Says All Might.

"Nate was able to out smart the other team with his redesigned area. Also he was able to over power them. He showed clear planning and moral choice towards the end. He played the villain by taking Yaoyorozu hostage. The rest of the time, he would keep the pressure on Iida and Bakugo. He had an overall advantage with his multiple quirks. His earth control enabled him to change the battlefield to his liking. He was also able to make land mines as traps. He planned for Bakugo to charge him, but he didn't expect Setsuna to push Bakugo aside." Says Todoroki.

"Momo did her best to climb the walls, but it should have been ether Iida or Bakugo to climb, due to their quirks giving them more mobility." Says Kirishima.

"But on the other hand, Nate could easily get to them with his earth dash move. Like did you guys see him. He ran straight up the wall." Says Mina.

"Hey Nate. It looked like you we're just toying with them. You seemed to relaxed." Said Jiro.

"Because I was toying with them. I didn't feel the need to serious with them. Besides, if I was taking them seriously, they wouldn't have made it five steps into the building." Says Nate as he heads for the door.

The rest of the day goes as normal. But, the peace will soon be shattered. And a old enemy of Nate's will show his ugly face.

To be continued

**The second chapter done! Sorry for the long wait. Been grinding destiny 2 for shadow keeps arrival. I'll try and get the next chapter done soon, but it might take awhile due to the other stories I'm doing. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: infamous franchise and MHA belong to their respective owners. Any references to other media also belong to their respective owners. Also, I put Setsuna in class 1A, due to two reasons. Reason one, Aizawa's quirk works by erasing other people's quirks. Class 1A have some quirks that can get out of control 'cough' Midoriya 'cough'. Mineta's quirk isn't that dangerous, if your not a woman, so him being in Vlad Kings class isn't much of a problem. Reason two, Setsuna will help Nate at times, stay on the path of good, if she is around. Now then, on to the story.**

**Chapter 3: Peace before the storm and monsters**

It had been two days since Nate's battle with Bakugo, Iida, Momo, and Setsuna. The whole class soon found out about Nate's quirks. Half we're absolutely flabbergasted by the thought of one guy having ten quirks. The other half we're somewhat jealous.

"So can you do with earth?" Asked Hagakure.

"I can fire off stone like arrows, but they have a blunt end to not kill people. I can charge up a shot of pebbles to launch at my opponents. I have a heavy attack. The dash move you guys saw me do and the jump move. I can also hover in the air with earth like shards with a magnetic field to them too allow me to hover. And more." Says Nate.

The door then opens.

"Good morning." Says a tired Aizawa.

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa." Says the whole class at the same time.

"I've gone over the videos from yesterday's training. Midoriya, once again you broke your arm, don't make it a habit. Bakugo, grow up, don't let one lose get to you. Nate, good job at using your quirk to make the area more suited for yourself, keep up the good work." Says Aizawa.

"Yes sir." Said Midoriya in a somewhat sad tone.

"Yeah whatever." Says a annoyed Bakugo.

"Thanks." Says Nate.

Aizawa then does a quick role call. He then has the class pick a class rep. This gets everyone excited. Aizawa then tells them to figure it out, but it do it quietly. They had till the end of Aizawa's nap.

_"Who should I pick? There's Midoriya, he seems like a good choice. But he can be a nerves at times. Momo is also a good candidate, same for Iida. Bakugo is out of the question."_ Thinks Nate.

After they tally up the votes, it was decided that Midoriya would be class rep, much to his shock. Momo was vice class rep and she would help when Midoriya isn't around. The bell then goes and they have their next class start.

**In the cafeteria**

Nate has a burger, with a side of salad and fries. With him are the usual people, that being Midoriya, Iida, Ochaco, and Setsuna. Nate is telling them a story, that had been modified.

"So my stepfather asks his friend a question. He says 'Hey? You alright?' Zeke replies with 'Fit as a fiddle brother.' To which my stepdad replies 'That's one big fiddle.' I laugh a little bit before I get into trouble." Says Nate.

This got Ochaco to laugh a bit, Setsuna was suppressing a chuckle the best she could. Iida had a small smile, but he didn't find the small joke fun. Midoriya was the only one not to laugh.

"Zeke sounds like a good guy to meet, even thou he is quirkless." Says Iida.

"Well I would joke about him having the power of stupid luck." Says Nate.

"What was his actual name?" Asked Ochaco.

"His full name is, Zeke Jedidaih Dunbar. But only his mother could call him Jedidaih." Says Nate.

Midoriya and Ochaco cover their mouths to suppress their laughter. Midoriya had slammed his hand onto the table. Iida had a smirk on his face and looked like he would burst into laughter at any moment. Setsuna was full blown laughing. She was also crying tears of joy.

"Oh that's funny. No offence to your friend thou." Says Setsuna.

"None taken. But on the premise of names. Iida? I looked online about a hero named Ingenium. Apparently he comes from a long line of hero's in his family. You wouldn't be related to him by any chance?" Said Nate.

"I guess it was a matter of time before you guys found out." Says Iida.

Iida then tells them that Ingenium is his elder brother. Iida says that his brother is his role model and he wishes to be like him. The day goes as normal, if you don't count the press somehow getting into the school. Midoriya had also Iida class rep.

**Meanwhile in another location**

Two men are walking into a warehouse. One is just has a metal neck brace on and is covered in black mist with a purple outline. The mist man's eyes glow a bright yellow. The other man is on the scrawny side. He had blueish grey hair that is a rats nest, pale skin, red eyes with a psychopathic look to them. This man wears a black long sleeve shirt, matching black pants, red shoes, and hands on his upper body. He has hands on his arms, neck, back of his head, and one on his face.

"Kurugiri? Why are we here? Isn't this the territory of that quirk hating gang?" Asked the man with hands one him.

"Yes it is Tomura Shigaraki. Master knows the leader of this group and vice versa. The two have a small friendship, on the condition that they don't interfere with each others plans. The reason we are here, is to cash in a favor that Master has." Says the now named Kurugiri.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Comes a scream of pain.

"Don't worry now boy, we'll get the devil out of you." Comes a elderly voice.

A gun cocking sound is then heard around the room that Kurugiri and Shigaraki are in. The lights then come on and the two men then see that they are surrounded. Men in coveralls, white shirts, and hockey masks are seen around the room. Some have more armor on then others and different add ons. Some have a jacket on, some have grenade belts, and etc. Two or three of them have large backpacks on and a Gatling gun that we're starting to spin up.

"What are you doing here freaks!?!" Says one of the men.

"Leave or be killed!" Says another man.

"Now now men. That isn't how we treat guests." Says the same elderly voice from before.

From the room that the scream came from, is a man of caucasian decent. The man has white hair slicked back, black gloves, a black coat, leather boots, and a white shirt underneath the coat with a red vest. The man looked like he was reaching his late 50s to early 60s. This is Joseph Bertrand the third, the leader of the militia and the Corrupted.

"What can I do for boys this fine evening?" Says Bertrand.

"All for One is cashing in a favour he has with you." Says Kurugiri.

"But of cause. How is the old chum these's days?" Asked Bertrand.

"He's doing fine." Says Shigaraki, with some announce in his voice.

"Ah, you must be All for One's student. I apologize for my men's behaviour towards you two." Said Bertrand as he gestures the two to fallow him.

The three then are in a room with some chairs. The three sit in the chairs. Some of Bertrand's men bring in some water or some beer.

"Drink?" Asked Bertrand as he takes a glass of beer and a cigar.

"Sure." Says Shigaraki.

Shigaraki then takes a sip of water and puts the glass down on the table.

"Now then. Down to business." Says Bertrand as he lights his cigar.

Kurugiri gave Shigaraki a look, as if saying 'Let me do the talking'.

"We would like for some of your Corrupted to help us attack the USJ and possibly kill All Might. Here is the list of teachers that are going to be there and a list of the students. Some regular corrupted and maybe one or two ravagers, if that is possible." Explains Kurugiri.

Bertrand then looks over the list of people that are going to be at the raid. He reads the list of teachers that will be there. He knows of the underground hero: Eraserhead. Eraserhead was one of the few that we're looking into the Corrupted popping up around the area. Next was the Space age hero: Thirteen. She will be a hard target to take down, due to her quirks range. Obviously there is also All Might. Bertrand had at one point sent a Devourer to a school to see if the number one hero would show up. All Might did show up and he had taken the second biggest Corrupted down in about two punches. The students would be lamb to the slater. Bertrand made a mental note to take a few of those kids and turn them into Corrupted. Bertrand's powers had evolved when he got to this strange world. He was able to make more Corrupted and some new varieties. Bertrand then goes down the list of students, but he stops as he sees a name that he thought he wouldn't see in a long time.

"If possible, have them ready by..." Starts Kurugiri but he stops when Bertrand holds up a hand.

"Can you please read out that name for me, my eye sight hasn't gotten any better. The very last one." Said Bertrand.

"Nate MacGrath. What about him?" Asked Shigaraki.

"Well you will need more then a few Corrupted. That boy had been a thorn in my side for a long time in another town way back when. He is powerful. Tell me, how powerful are people with electric quirks." Said Bertrand.

"Not that very power due to their brains dipping out at different intervals. They seem more like a beginning starter Pokemon, then a more later game one." Says Shigaraki in gamer talk.

"Heh, you kids with your video games. But back on topic. MacGrath is possible the most powerful electric quirk user, not counting his three other quirks, nine if you count the other things he's got. He has the power of a lightning storm in him. In mere moments, he could create a lightning storm." Says Bertrand.

Bertrand then explains the other powers that Nate has. Kurugiri is intrigued about Nate's powers. Shigaraki isn't all that impressed, but he makes a mental note to kill the brat if he gets in his way.

"I will supply you some Corrupted. And as a bonus, I will personally be there for the raid. Tell your master that if he needs anything, I'm just a call away." Says Bertrand.

The three talk some more. Bertrand would deal with Nate, due to Bertrand being on par with Nate.

"The Corrupted will mostly be focused on Nate, some will wonder the facility and attack any of the students. But they might attack the people you bring with you. If the facility has a mountain zone, send me there and then send MacGrath. That demon will burn in hell. I'll ruff him up a bit, maybe bring back some painful memories. Maybe even get you a new friend out of him." Said Bertrand.

"What? Why would a hero in training become my friend?" Asked Shigaraki.

"Nate's powers are effected by his karma state. If he goes to deep into the evil side of his powers, there is a chance he will become a villain, a monster with a human body. Not much scares me. But seeing Nate when he is on the dark side of his powers and it is focused on you. That scares me. He is very creative, both in good and evil. Think about, one of All Might's students turning into a villain. Can you see the headlines." Said Bertrand as he waves his left arm in arc.

Shigaraki starts to see the headlines form. From All Might failing to stop the death of his students, to one of his students laughing like a maniac while standing over some of his fellow classmates. This thought gets Shigaraki to smile behind his hand mask. Kurugiri then makes a portal to their hide out. Shigaraki is about to leave when Bertrand talks to him.

"If you need anything boy, just call me. My card." Says Bertrand as he gives Shigaraki a black card with some writing on it.

"And tell your teacher I said hello and for him to call me to work out some more team ups in the future." Adds Bertrand.

Shigaraki then leaves the warehouse. Bertrand then heads to the back room that has lots of kidnapped people in it. In the next room after that room, is a room filled with cages of Corrupted. Some spikers, some regular Corrupted, some garbage bag ones, a few Ravagers, three hive lords, and one Devourer. Some new ones we're also seen. Some had wings on them and their arms looked more like hooks. The winged ones also had a larger mouth the other Corrupted, due to them being able to spit the stuff the Ravager is able to do. Another one was only up to Bertrand's waist. This one had a more serpentine body, but it had small arms. The end of the tail had a stinger, the arms had four finger, at one point it looked like the snake like Corrupted had wings on the back. The last new one seen is about the size of the Devourer. It had stumpy back legs, four wings, two of the wings held it up while the other two folded up on the back, it had a tail with a large spike on the end. The head had four mandibles with lots of sharp teeth, the head also looked the Ravager, but it had four sets of eyes. These we're the harpy Corrupted, the basilisk, and finally the wyvern.

"It appears I will be testing the Wyvern soon boys. The harpy still needs a test run and the basilisk is still not cooperating with me. Till the raid begins next week, I'm going to need more freaks. Do whatever it takes. I need a new Devourer and more Ravagers. Possible some Hive lords. Someone come up with a new Corrupted type and I might make it happen. My new powers are still unrefined and I must train. I wonder if Nate has made any friends, it would be a shame if they turned into Corrupted. Right boys!" Says Bertrand.

This gets the militia to cheer. Some fire off their guns. They then get to work.

**Saturday**

"Six day school weeks suck." Says Nate.

"So what?" Asked Setsuna.

"In America, it is a five day school week and we get Saturday off. I like to sleep in on weekends." Says Nate.

It was almost the weekend. Nate for one, would be training. Sure he did hang out with his friends when he could and spend some time with the kids when they aren't playing with Tsu's siblings.

"I got something to show you." Says Setsuna.

"What?" Asked Nate.

Setsuna then shows him a picture on her phone. Nate then has his jaw drop. It was the picture Yu took when she saw the kids sleeping with him. Nate then drags Setsuna to a hallway that doesn't have any people in it.

"Where and how do you have that?" Says Nate in a dead serious tone.

"Me and Yu became friends over Facebook. So one day I asked her if she had any funny or cute pictures of ether you or the kids. And that's how I got the picture. Maybe I can show the class." Says a smirking Setsuna.

"Don't. You. Dare." Says Nate who is sticking his finger in Setsuna's face.

"Geez, calm down. I'm only having a little fun. It's like you never had any fun in your life." Says Setsuna with a smirk.

_"You have no idea Setsuna. You still have some much life in your eyes, it is a beacon of light. Myself, I have lost that light a long time ago. I'm nothing more then a empty shell. Maybe one day, the light I once had might come back."_ Thinks Nate.

"Come on. We're going to be late for class." Says Setsuna as she grabs Nate's hand and drags him to class.

**In the classroom**

"Look what I got guys!" Says Momo.

In Momo's hand, is a bunch of tickets.

"My father gave me these tickets to a new botanical garden opening tomorrow. He gave me enough for anyone to come." Says Momo with a smile.

"Wow! Thanks Momo!" Says Ochaco.

"No kidding! I've always wanted to see a botanical garden." Says Mina.

The other agree. Momo hands out the tickets. Bakugo took his so they would stop pestering him. In the end, Momo had four tickets left.

"Guess father over estimated. Who should I give them too?" Says Momo.

"Can I bring two people with me?" Asked Nate and Tsu at the same time.

"Sure. It would be a waste not to use these tickets." Says Momo.

Their first class then begins.

**Hero training**

They are at training ground November **(I'm making this up)**. The training ground had a small to medium lake in the middle of the area. The sides had a small walk way and climbing wall on the side, as well as at the beginning. They see above the lake, is a mass of pipes, ledges, narrow walkways, and other climbing challenges. They also see ropes dangling from the scaffolding for people to climb up. They see their teacher.

"Alright. Today's training is on the water, or should I say above it. The objective is to cross the this small lake with your quirks or with your natural climbing skills. You can partner up in teams of three or go at it by yourself. You can't go around the sides of the lake, you have to got through the lake or above the lake. Anything ether above or here at the start is far game. Hop to it." Says Aizawa.

Snipe was also with them, he had a lasso that flouts incase they fall into the water. Nate takes a look at the lake. It isn't that deep near them. But near the middle of the lake, it was a deep blue colour. Nate then sees the scaffolding above the lake. Some of the scaffolding have ropes dangling down towards the lake. Nate then backs up a bit, which put him near Setsuna and Tus.

"Hey Nate. What to team up?" Asked Setsuna.

"Nope." Says Nate as he runs full speed to the water's edge.

He then does a jump and boosts himself up to the scaffolding above. The scaffolding was a mass of hand grips, small ledges, pipes, and wires. Nate then lifts himself onto a narrow pipe and begins to walk across the pipe.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Says Mina as she climbs up a rope.

Nate then sees a way over to a small ledge. Nate sees some pipes that look unstable and could fall off if he stays on them for to long. Nate hops from pipe to pipe. The pipes he had landed on, they fall off and drop into the lake below. But they soon rise back up due to wires attached to the sides. Nate then grabs onto the ledge. He then positions himself horizontal and shuffles towards the left of the ledge. When he gets to the end of the ledge, Nate then grips the ledge with both hands and reaches for the next ledge.

"He's like a spider monkey! He's already half way!" Says Sato as he watches Nate.

"Looks easy to me." Says Kaminair.

Kaminair then starts to climb up the rope. Kaminair then gets onto his feet as he walks across a pipe. He then crouches to reach for a ledge. The ledge was of decent size, anyone would be able to hold onto it. Kaminair then gets a good grip on the ledge.

"Now watch me.." Starts Kaminair.

**'CHREEK'**

"Uh oh.** AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Yells Kaminair as he falls into the water.

Nate had then landed on the other side of the lake. He then turns around and sees more of his classmates try to do what he did. Mina was using her quirk to get a better grip on the ledges. Iida would boost himself up if he fell. Shoji would swing himself across large portions of the climbing areas. Ojiro used his tail as a extra hand or a counter balance if he was about to fall. Bakugo just used his explosions to fly across the lake. Kirishima pointed all his finger down and make his hands rock hard. This made Kirishima's hands into climb picks. Sero also swings across the gap. Nate then absorbs some water.

"What are you doing MacGrath?" Says Bakugo.

"I'm heading back over to help my classmates. See ya bomber man." Says Nate.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!"** Yells Bakugo.

Nate then dashes across the lake in the form of a water spout. Everyone sees Nate do his dash. When Nate's gets to the other side, he does some back flips and sticks the landing. Everyone claps their hands.

"Wow, that was cool. Hey. You can control water. So earth, lightning, water, and one more element for us to see." Says Midoriya.

"Who's having trouble with this? If you are having trouble, raise your hand." Asked Nate.

The ones to raise their hands we're, Koda, Momo, Ochaco, Midoriya, Jiro, Kaminair, and Aoyama. Aoyama and Midoriya we're in their PE clothes. Nate then has them fallow him to the climbing wall to the side that leads to a large ledge for them to all stand on.

"Get up there and I'll help you guys get across." Says Nate.

Koda, Midoriya, Kaminair, Aoyama, and Momo we're the first ones to start the climb. Tsu and Setsuna came over to help them as well. Ochaco took some convincing to get climbing up to the platform. But with some encouragement from Nate and the others at the top, Ochaco got to the top. Jiro on the other hand was different.

"For the last time. No. I am not going up there." Says Jiro as she turns her back to the wall.

"Jiro? Are you afraid of heights?" Asked Nate.

"What! No!" Said Jiro with some blush on her face.

"So you should have no problem getting up the wall." Says Nate.

"Come on Jiro! You can do it!" Cheers Ochaco, Tsu, Momo, and Setsuna.

"No!" Says Jiro.

"Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way." Says Nate.

Nate then picks up Jiro and throws her over his shoulder. Jiro is yelling at him to put her down. But she then says not to put her down when she sees that Nate was climbing the net one handed. They then get to the top, Jiro then jumps up to her feet and clings to the closes person near her, which was Kaminair.

"Get a hotel room you two." Says Nate.

This caused Jiro and Kaminair to blush.

"Dude! Could you not!" Says a embarrassed Kaminair.

Jiro just puts her hands over her face to try and hide the blush.

"Now then. Let's begin. You lot will fallow me on the path I take. Tsu, you will be nearby, incase someone falls. Setsuna you will bring up the rear. When doing any kind of climbing, make sure you have two things checked off. The ledge you are grabbing is stable and won't break on you. Have three points of contact. Kaminair, the ledge you grab was a good one to hang from. But it was destined to fall if you put any height on it. The path I have you guys take is a easy one. On the way back, we'll go on a slightly more difficult one. Let's go." Said Nate as he starts to parkour his way across.

"He's really good at climbing. He is also good at getting people to fallow his orders too. Where did the Príncipe find this kid?" Asked Snipe as he pulls Sato back to shore.

"You remember the pulse of energy that was over the school last year?" Asked Aizawa.

"Yeah. Power Loader's systems detected the night it happened. It came out of nowhere." Says Snipe as he pulls in Sero.

"Well Nate came from the energy vortex. Apparently it was a portal." Says Aizawa.

"Your kidding right?" Said Snipe as he watches Kaminair almost fall into the lake.

"We'll talk more after class. Talk with the principle if you don't believe me." Says Aizawa.

Back with Nate and his group, they had made it to the other side. Momo, Jiro, Ochaco, Koda, and Aoyama we're taking deep breathes of air. Kaminair and Midoriya we're rubbing their hands from the strain put on them from hanging from thin ledges.

"Never... Again." Says Jiro as she takes deep breathes.

"Oh come on now. That was the easiest route we could take. Momo, good idea on making a clamp to increase your hold on some of the ledges. Now we go back to the other side, but a little bit harder route." Says Nate.

They all groan and they stand up to fallow Nate. They take a route close to the first route they took, but the ledges and hand holds we're a tiny bit more smaller. Midoriya almost fell a couple times, same for Koda and Aoyama. Kaminair fell then most, due to him being over confident. Momo, Jiro, and Ochaco had a better time at choosing their hand holds, but even they almost fell into the water at times. They get back to the group and Aizawa tells them to head to the change rooms to get back into their school uniforms and to get dried off. Setsuna was climbing down the net, when she lost her grip on the rope and fell backwards.

**"EEEEE!"** Yells Setsuna in surprise,

"I got you!" Says Nate.

Nate does catches Setsuna, but Nate gets knocked down. Nate was on his back and Setsuna had landed on top of him.

"Ow." Says Nate.

"Thanks." Says Setsuna, who was trying very hard not to blush.

"Your welcome. Now could you please get off me, I'm not a pillow here." Says Nate.

They both get up and walk to the change room.

**In the boys change room**

"So.." Says Kaminair.

" 'So what', Kaminair?" Asked Nate as he takes off his uniform.

"So what was it like to have Setsuna on top of you?" Says a sly Kaminair with a smirk.

"Nothing. I just fell over when I caught her when she fell." Says Nate.

"Come on dude. You had a hot chick on you. That..." Says Kaminair, but he stop talking.

**'SLAM!'**

They all jumped when Nate slammed his locker shut.

"Listen here Kaminair. And listen good. I'm not in the dating business right now, so drop it." Says Nate.

"Dude. Calm down. It's like you don't care. Ever heard of being happy." Says Kirishima.

"There's only a few things that make me happy. The rest got buried with my family, along with my other emotions." Says Nate as he walks out of the locker room.

The rest of the guys in the locker then begin to wonder what Nate's life was like before he came to UA.

**The next day at the garden**

Everyone had shown up at the entrance to the garden, Bakugo was surprisingly was there as well. Tus had brought her younger siblings with her. The only one not to show up yet, was Nate.

"Do any of you know where Nate is? The garden is about to open soon." Said Momo.

"I texted him in the group chat we made, but no response." Says Mina looking at her phone.

They then hear a voice.

"Come on you two. Can't have them starting with out us." Says the voice of Nate, fallowed by two smaller voices.

"But where are we going and who are we meeting?" Comes a small female voice.

"Yeah. Who are we meeting da- I'm mean Nate?" Says a small male voice.

They all turn to see Nate in some casual clothes, but he still had his jacket on. Hiding behind him, we're two kids. One was a girl in pants, with white shoes, and a golden yellow shirt with the symbol Nate has on his shirt in his hero costume. The boy had grey shorts on, a dull white shoes, and a green shirt with the same symbol.

"Sorry we're late. This two didn't want to come. But they changed their when they heard that Tsu's siblings would be here." Says Nate.

"Nate!" Complains the two kids.

Mina zooms over and bends down to the kids level.

"Hi there!" Says a Bubbly Mina.

The group see the two kids hide behind Nate's legs.

"Hey Setsuna, come you get Laura's and Ren's bands on while I talk to them." Says Nate.

"Sure." Said Setsuna.

They see Setsuna take Laura's and Ren's hands. She then walks the two over to the booth to get the wrist bands.

"What was that about? They seemed afraid of Mina." Says Kirishima as he sees Setsuna smile as she kneels down to help Ren.

"You guys know of that quirk hating gang?" Asked Nate with his arms crossed.

"Who doesn't. They appeared five years ago." Says Ochaco.

"They are a group of people who hate people with quirks. No one knows who their leader is, but the only thing thing that they know about their leader, is that it is a man and he's very religious." Says Midoriya.

"The redneck bustards have caused trouble in some small towns all over Japan. There have been some shoot outs between them and the police. They preach about the monsters, how the monsters are people who lost control of their quirks. Some towns are 'protected' by them, if they hand over the people who have quirks. They do have a small fallowing of people, but, they have gain some attention." Says Bakugo.

"Well those two we're kicked to the curb when their quirks manifested. Their parents called them 'freaks' and what not. Apparently their parents we're some of the few that hated quirk users. I was nearby when some gang members we're haling the two away. I was this close to roasting the parents." Says Nate as he brings his pointer finger and thumb very close together.

Some of the group had shocked expressions on their faces. Others hid their anger.

"Laura and Ren we're only three years old at the time too." Adds Nate.

"Those bastards." Says Bakugo.

Even thou Bakugo has a... Uh... A unique personality, even he feels anger at the two kids parents.

"Hey Nate?" Says Hagakure.

"Yeah?" Said Nate as he gets his wrist band on.

"It sounded like Ren was going to call you something else? What was he going to call you before he corrected himself?" Asked Hagakure.

This gets Nate to get a very small blush on his face.

"Well... Um... After I took them in, Laura and Ren started to call me... Dad." Says Nate as he struggles to say the word.

"Awwwwww." Says all the girls.

Some of the guys chuckle, but they stop when Nate shoots them a glare. They then head into the garden. Bakugo goes off on his own once he was beyond the gate. The group decided to meet up at the small food court area in the garden around twelve o'clock. They mostly stayed together. In the garden, their was a large pond filed wth all sorts of fish. Laura, Ren, Samidare, and Satsuki all watch the fish swim around the pond. There was a path that leaded into a small forest area with lots of flowers, decorations, fake animals, pictures made with flowers.

"Look over there Nate!" Says a excited Laura.

Laura was pointing at a beautiful flower bed. There was red, blue, yellow, and white flowers in the floor bed. If you look at the flower bed from up high, you could see the words 'Plus Ultra' written out. Mina, Setsuna, Momo, and Hagakure take a picture of the scene. Nate then puts Laura and Ren onto his back. The both of the four year olds smile and laugh a bit. This gets Nate to smile as well.

"This is the first time I've seen Nate smile." Says Hagakure in a low voice.

"Guess those two make him feel happy. Wonder what his life was like before he came to UA?" Said Shoji.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Momo.

Midoriya then explains what happened yesterday in the locker room. Nate seemed ether annoyed or anger about Kaminair teasing him. They then see that they are near the food court. They also see Bakugo in line for food. They then get their food and find a large table to sit at. They talk about the things they saw in the garden and the displays of flowers. The four younger kids talk about the animals they saw in the area. Nate seemed to be spacing out most of the time or just listening in to the conversation.

"So what do you like about the garden Nate?" Asked Mina.

"It's nice. Peaceful as well. Saw some good trees to climb and the rocks looked fun to climb too. To bad I would get in trouble about climbing the rocks and trees." Says Nate in a calm tone.

"Anything else you liked about the garden?" Asked Tsu.

"Not really. It was a good opportunity to get the kids out of the house. Also to get them to meet you guys." Says Nate.

They then walk around some more. They take pictures. They then go to the gift shop, which had some sweets on display. Nate has Laura and Ren by him looking into the display. Setsuna looks over at the three and smiles.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Asked the woman behind the counter.

This got Setsuna's face to explode red with embarrassment. She even stutters with her words.

"N n n n n no!" Said a flustered Setsuna.

"Oh, husband. I swear they get younger each year." Said the woman.

"Ignore her. She's still single. She gives advice about romance, but can't use it herself." Said the Woman's coworker.

"Yes I can!" Said the woman.

Setsuna just leaves with her things that she bot and heads out with the group. They all gather up at the main gate. Tsu had Samidare and Satsuki with her, the two looked tired. Nate had Laura and Ren on his back sound asleep.

"Well that was fun!" Said Mina.

"Yeah. Well I got to get these two home." Said Tsu.

"I'll walk with you, I'm heading in that direction anyway." Said Tokoyami.

"See you guys tomorrow." Said Nate as he walks off, with Setsuna beside him.

Everyone sees the two walk away.

"Do you guys think Setsuna has a crush on Nate?" Asked Hagakura out of the blue.

"Nah. Their personalities are the opposite of each other's." Said Kaminair.

"Every heard of opposites attract." Said Jiro.

They all go their separate ways. Not knowing the dangers they will face tomorrow and Nate facing a enemy from his past come back to haunt him.

**The next day**

Nate really wanted to slam his head onto his desk. The classes we're so boring. Sure they helped him catch up on some things that he didn't know or needed some work on. Math was the hardest out of all of the subjects. Japanese and English we're about the same leave of difficultly for him. The rest we're somewhat easy. They we're waiting for their next class to start.

"I hope all of you had a good weekend. Now on to hero training for today. Today's training is... Rescue. This will help all of you get a better under standing on how to rescue someone. The training will take place at a off campus facility. You can wear your costumes, but some of them will restrict your ability to rescue someone. So get changed and met at the bus stop in ten minutes. Dismissed." Said Aizawa.

**At the bus stop**

Everyone was in their hero costumes, except Midoriya due to his being destroyed during their first training session. Nate has his mask on his face. Nate for some reason, feels like today would end badly or something was going to happen.

"Hey Nate." Greets Ochaco.

"Sup." Said Nate.

"You seem off Nate? You alright?" Asked a worried Midoriya.

"I'm fine. Just have a bad feeling, that's all." Said Nate.

Iida then gets them on the bus. Nate just tunes out the noises and takes a nap.

**At another location**

"You sure he will attack the USJ?" Asked a man with a shaved head.

"We're sure Thunderlord. The militia grunt had all the info we needed, good thing we had a mind reader with us." Said one of Thunderlord's sidekicks.

"When?" Asked Thunderlord.

"Soon. Very soon." Said a male pro Hero.

"Get Ryukyu here now! If a class is going to be there soon we have to act now!" Ordered Thunderlord.

"Hey Lightning man. Catch." Said a female coworker.

The woman had a staff with two prongs on the side. The prongs we're on a right angle, they had three disses on the end. This was the Amp mark two, the signature weapon of Thunderlord. It was mostly chromed and shiny clean. It could withstand the high voltages that Thunderlord used for attacks. This was the second one Thunderlord used, due to the first one being damaged beyond repair. Unlike the first amp, this one could shot bolts of lightning when fully charged and do a pulse attack as well. A mark three amp was in the works, but it wasn't ready. The woman then throws the amp to Thunderlord.

"Thanks. Now let's move! We get the head of the Corrupted and end the monster threat. Let's hope those kids can handle themselves till we get there." Said Thunderlord.

"I heard from my nephew, who did the practical exam. One kid could do a ionic storm and ionic vortex like you brother. Maybe a relative of yours?" Said another sidekick.

"No. I have a wife and two kids. Anything else your nephew told you?" Asked Thunderlord.

"Other then the lightning was grey in colour." Answered the same sidekick.

_"No it can't be. It can't be Nate."_ Thinks Thunderlord.

**Meanwhile at the USJ**

Nate was just warped to the mountain zone. The trip was going smoothly at the beginning, but after they got inside it went down hill from there. All Might wasn't present, due to him using up his three hours this morning. Aizawa and Thirteen had gotten them all inside to go over the training. Thirteen had also gone over what her quirk is as well. The quirk was called 'Blackhole'. This brought back some bad memories for Nate, but he focused anyways. Aizawa was then about to explain in detail about the training, when a portal formed down in the plaza. The alarms we're also jammed.

"What a f*king way to start a rescue class. We have to save ourselves from villains. What next, swamp monsters?" Said Nate out load.

A growl is then heard and then it turned into a gurgle. The sound of feet hitting the ground and claws digging into the ground as something pushed off the ground. Nate was then tackled to the ground by something. A regular swamp monster then roars in Nate's face. Nate on instinct, does a Alfa blast and knocks the monster away.

"I was kidding universe!!!" Said a surprised Nate.

The sound of more roars is then heard and more swamp monster then circle Nate. Some spikers are also seen. Nate charges his chains with electricity and looks around. The monster all roar and screech at him, as if they we're on a leash just waiting to rip Nate apart.

"Well..." Said Nate before he pauses for a moment taking in his surroundings.

**"...COME GET IT!"** Yells Nate, just as the swamp monsters attack.

The first three try to knock Nate onto his back or stomach so they could impale him with their spike arms. Nate whips his chains to the right. Two are electrocuted to death. The third one gets a round house kick charged with electricity, the kick was aimed at the neck of the swamp monster.

**'SNAP!'**

A sickly snap was heard as the spine was broken in the neck. The others soon charge. Nate throws a three cluster grenades. About half of the monsters we're taken out. Nate then bio leached one monster, which didn't gain him any evil karma. Nate and Cole could never really get good or evil karma from swamp monsters. They couldn't pin them down. Bio leaching them also didn't seem to earn karma as if it was a person or enemy. Nate had only once bio leached a person when he first got his electric powers and it scared him. But when he looked at a swamp monster, he saw it as putting the person out of their misery. Nate then collects the ionic charges that had appeared. He then punts a spiker into oblivion. Spikers we're the weakest of all the monsters. The numbers soon dwindle into the single digits, with only five remaining. The last five then run off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Called Nate as he chases after them

He runs for awhile, till he turns a corner. Around the corner, is a small bunch of villains of different sizes and different quirks active. In between the small bunch of villains, is some people. The people are tied up and gagged. They have a pleading look in their eyes. There was ten adults and fifteen kids around five or six. A slow clap is then heard.

"Well done boy. I see you haven't lost your edge. I see you picked up a new toy. I don't see any of your friends nearby, shame too. I wanted to add them to my ranks." Comes a elderly voice that Nate knew all too well.

"No f*king way." Said Nate.

Bertrand then comes out from behind a tall villain. His hands glowing green and releasing toxic liquid, along with toxic green gas.

"Been a long time demon." Said Bertrand with venom in his voice.

**"BERTRAND!"** Yells Nate in shock and anger.

"Wow this kid knows you old man." Said a villain with metal wings.

"We have a history. Oh? I see you have noticed our other guests." Said Bertrand.

Bertrand then inches his hand down to a little girl. But a bolt of lightning strikes him in the shoulder throwing his aim of. Nate was seen glaring at Bertrand and lightning was dancing around his arms. The colours we're shifting between grey to black.

"Oh? Did I bring up a bad memory. Your little friends turning into one of my monster before your eyes..." Said Bertrand.

"Shut up." Said Nate with his head held down and he was shaking with rage.

"... Their cries of anguish as they mutated. Their last calls for help before they became animals. What was the little boy's name again, the youngest one, only two years old. Ah yes, Jason was his name. He had such beautiful blue eyes..." Continue Bertrand.

"The f*k is this old man's problem." Said a woman that was covered in bone like armour.

As if Bertrand was a snake, he spun around and grabbed the woman's face. The woman screamed in pain as she was turned into a swamp monster, which didn't have the bone like armour on it's skin. The new swamp monster then falls onto the ground taking deep breathes.

**"THE HELL!"**

**"WHAT THE F*K DID YOU DO OLD MAN!"**

**"YOU BASTARD! SHE WAS MY SI.."**

**'SMACK!'**

Bertrand had backhanded the only other woman in the group, the one claiming that the other woman was her sister. Bertrand then grabs her by the neck.

"Don't talk to me like that freak. Unless you or any of you for that matter, would like to join her. Do continue to get me anger. Get up." Said Bertrand.

The new swamp monster fallowed it's masters command. Bertrand then cuts one of the adults free, the man looked like a office worker.

"I would start running if I was you." Said Bertrand to the free office worker.

The office worker then runs off. But he didn't get far, due to a Ravager spring up from the ground and tackling him to the ground. The Ravager then drags the poor man behind a cluster of rocks.

**"HELP ME!"** Yells the office worker.

The man then screams in pain as he was eaten alive. The rest of the hostages and even the villains saw what had happen. The hostages all scream and look away. Three of the remaining villains throw up. Nate's eyes had shadows covering them. Nate was also seen taking deep breathes. The sound of thunder was heard in the distance.

"You know what. Screw it." Said Bertrand.

Bertrand then slams his hands onto the ground. Toxic green light is seen underground. From below the hostages and the remaining villains, comes tentacles with the same toxic liquid and gas. The hostages and villains scream in pain. Nate locks eyes with the little girl from before and sees a scared look, before it disappeared. Nate's breath hitched in his throat. The new monsters stand up and are joined by some other monsters that we're possible nearby. Bertrand retracts his hands from the ground.

"What know demon, I thought maybe one or two of your friends would be here. I wonder what they would say or think as they turn in..." Said Bertrand, but he was cut off when something slammed into him.

A black ball of lightning slammed into Bertrand. Bertrand goes flying into a wall. The ball lightning then reforms into Nate, but he looks different. His mask was now black with red highlights, some of the red lines made a smile with sharp teeth and it looked like blood. Nate's jacket looked more worn out, the colour was a dark yellow. The chains had some rust on some of the links, the end links had a spike on the end. The pants we're now black with red lines, the pants also had some holes and burn marks on the legs. Nate's karma tattoos looked more evil in nature, with skulls, death like faces, arrows pointing down. Nate's scar looked like it was infected by bacteria. The symbol on Nate's shirt looked like a vulture with bones sticking out of it's skin and feathers, it was also attacking another bird, possible a eagle. Nate then looks at Bertrand. Bertrand gets a chill running down his spine.

"Hey Bertrand..." Said Nate in a calm tone.

The mask's eye pieces the move so Bertrand could see Nate's eyes. Bertrand had a uneasy feeling.

"... Are you ready to die?" Continued Nate, who possibly had a smile on his face by the look of his eyes.

The monsters all charge Nate to protect their master. Nate's smile then turns into a smirk. Nate has his chains charged with black lightning and does a harsh whipping motion at one swamp monster. The spike on the end stabs the monster in the chest and it gets about ten thousand volts of electricity going into the heart. A pop is then heard and green liquid is then goes everywhere. Nate then does a ionic vortex, the tornado had black lightning surging around it. It goes off in a straight line before it goes over a ledge and curves to the left. One swamp monster was seen still alive in the vortex. Nate then Spartan kicks a swamp monster down and slams his foot onto the head. A crunch and the sound of bone breaking was heard. Nate then stomps on the skull of the monster more, even thou it was dead.

**"YOUR NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING! YOUR ALL NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"** Yells Nate as he continues to stomp on the monster's former head.

Nate then looks at Bertrand. He then points his finger at Bertrand.

"Your next." Said Nate with black lightning forming a gigawatt blade.

"Time for me to make my exit." Said Bertrand.

The swamp monster then roar as they attack Nate to buy some time for Bertrand to get to the wyvern.

**Over with Jiro, Momo, and Setsuna**

The three ladies had taken down most of the villains. Some of them we're weak against them. Setsuna would knock out the villains with the batons Momo made. Momo made a staff for herself. Jiro got a blunt sword.

"These guys keep coming!" Said Setsuna as she dodged a punch from a villain.

"Keep fighting! The pros will be here soon!" Said Momo.

"What's that!?!" Said Jiro as she sees a tornado heading their way.

The tornado was seen, it was grey with some red to it. Black lightning was seen surging around it. The tornado hits the group of villains, fortunately none of the villains we're killed. Momo made a small dome to protect them from the winds and debris. The sound of some bodies hitting the dome was heard and painful cries where also heard. They then open the door. They see all the villains knocked out.

"What could have done this?" Wondered Jiro.

Setsuna sees black electricity sparking all over the dome they we're hiding in.

_"Karma colours for me, are grey for good and black for evil."_ Setsuna remembers what Nate had talked about his quirk.

"Nate." Said Setsuna out loud.

"What? Nate did this?" Said Momo in a confused/surprised tone, she also didn't seem to notice her ripped costume.

"Uh, Momo? Your a little exposed." Said a blushing Jiro.

When Momo made the dome for them to hide in, her leotard was ripped and had exposed her large assets. Momo didn't really seemed worried about exposing herself.

"I can make a new one." Said a calm Momo.

A low growl is then heard. The three ladies then turn around and gasp. It was a beaten and bruised swamp monster. It the roars at them, but it doesn't attack. It just falls over, but not dead thou. Jiro takes Momo's staff and pokes the monster in the head. The monster was unconscious.

"So this is what a swamp monster looks like." Said Momo, who had never seen a swamp monster up close or in pictures.

"Let's tie it up and head it back to the group. I saw on the news that if people fined a unconscious swamp monster, they should tie it up if they can and call the police. The police then come and take the monster away to who knows where." Said Setsuna.

"It's weird thou? It almost looks human in the face and body type." Said Jiro as she helps Momo tie up the monster.

Momo had made steel cables covered in leather to tie up the monster. She had made a winch to tighten the cable. Momo then makes some cable cutters to cut off the extra wire. Momo also makes a mouth cover to stop the monster from calling for help. They then tie up the legs and arms. Momo then makes a wagon to move the monster. With the monster in the wagon and Momo making a new leotard, they begin their long walk to the gate.

_"Nate. Be careful."_ Thinks Setsuna.

**Back with Nate**

Nate for one is having a literal 'blast of a time'. He had just absorbed some smoke that was made from a garbage bag corrupted, the ones that explode. Nate was smiling like a mad man on how much fun he was having. Nate then excuses a corrupted. The monster screeches in pain, before it turns into a cloud of smoke and ash.

"Another bites the dust." Said Nate.

A Ravager gets a cinder missile to the face and it's head is no more. Nate then sees some of the monsters running away, possible towards Bertrand.

"Time to die geezer." Said Nate.

Nate then heard a sound and a object goes flying over head. The object then goes through the walls of the USJ and up into the sky. Nate pays it no mind thou. A roar is then heard and a huge corrupted then starts to fly up into the air. Nate sees Bertrand waving at him from his position on the winged corrupted.

"So long demon!" Calls Bertrand.

**"NO! BERTRAND!"** Yells Nate in rage.

Nate fires a cinder missile at the wyvern corrupted and takes out its top right wing. The large corrupted screeches in pain and it falls short of the hole it was planing to go through. It then crashes through the wall by the gate. Nate sees the remaining swamp monsters try to escape, but Nate wouldn't have it. Nate positions himself on an angle. Black smoke is seen forming around his legs. Nate then launches himself forwards in the form of three black spiralling smoke shots. Nate goes a little higher till he reforms. He then does a backflip and smiles. He then aims for the large group of swamp monsters heading to the hole that the wyvern made and rockets down.

**Outside of the gate, before the wyvern crashed through the wall**

The staff of UA and the police had come to take the villains away. The ring leader and the warping villain got away thou. Midoriya and All Might we're rushed to the nurses office for treatment. The thing that shocked the pros and the police, was that a single swamp monster was caught by Momo, Jiro, and Setsuna.

"Do you three do this?" Asked Vlad King.

"No. It was all battered and bruised when we saw it. It was caught in the tornado that came out of no where. Nate was probably the one to injure it." Said Momo.

"A little help here!" Said Jiro and Setsuna as they struggle to restrain the swamp monster.

Both we're having trouble holding the swamp monster with poles that Momo made. The monster was screeching and roaring in protest. It would try and run forward at random times to try to get away. Bakugo and Kirishima we're the ones to go over and help the two girls.

"Is it just me or does the monster look afraid of something?" Asked Hagakure.

"Now that you mention it. It does look afraid. But of what?" Said Mina.

**'CRASH!'**

**'BOOM!'**

A giant winged corrupted comes crashing through the wall near them. A large cloud of black smoke was seen exploding outwards, making the hole that the corrupted made bigger. Regular corrupted then come running out of the hole. Some had some burns on their chest, arms, legs, and heads. One corrupted wasn't so lucky about running away, due to it's legs getting hit by a black smoke whip. The monster screeches in pain. The legs we're vaporized and all the girls in class 1A covered their mouths.

"Who could do such a thing? I now their monsters, but their almost like animals." Said Tsu.

They then see black smoke converge on a point, specifically a hand. The person's hand then discharges the smoke and puts a hole in the monsters chest. The monster falls over dead and gets turned into black smoke. A chuckle is then heard.

"You freaks down? I was starting to have some fun with you." Came the voice of Nate.

They then see Nate walk out of the smoke and they see that Nate is different. Some shudder at Nate's new look. A Ravager then charges Nate. Nate turns into smoke and gets on the right side. Nate does a charged shot at the Ravager's arm. The arm was almost blown off and the Ravager screeches in pain. The monster falls on its side. Nate's back was to them. The monster was still alive, but they see Nate raise his right foot into the air. They see it glow with heat and black smoke swirls around Nate's foot.

"What is he.." Starts Bakugo, but he stops when he, along with everyone else, sees Nate bring down his foot onto the monster's head.

The monster releases a screech of pain so loud, that most of the people covered their ears to block out the sound and cover their eyes to block out the horrifying sight. The monster thrashes around in the attempt to get free, but it didn't have the energy. All of class 1A we're mortified on what their fellow classmate and friend was doing to the downed monster.

"What the f*k is he doing!" Said Bakugo in shock.

"Come on. Die already you freak." Said Nate in a menacing tone.

They see Nate apply more pressure on the monster's head.

**'CRUNCH!'**

The monster stops moving. Nate then picks up his foot and surges towards the winged corrupted. The group see the monster's head and some of them almost threw up. The head had a huge burn mark and hole. They then look over at Nate and see him bio leech a regular corrupted. Mina looked about ready to pass out. Ochaco was hugging Iida for comfort. Kirishima, Bakugo, and Todoroki we're extremely shock. Tsu had her mouth covered by her hands and was about to let tears roll down her cheeks. Tokoyami was beside Tsu and was comforting her. Setsuna was shaking in fear.

_"Why is Nate doing this?"_ Thought everyone.

**Over with Nate**

Nate had climbed over the winged corrupted, which was still alive.

"I'll kill you after your boss." Said Nate.

He then hears someone praying. Nate then finds Bertrand. Bertrand tries to crawl away, but Nate stomps over to him.

"Come here you bastard!" Said Nate.

The world then goes grey and Nate thinks to himself.

_"Finally, Bertrand is going to pay for what he's done! You can rest in pease now Samantha, Jordan, Jason, and the rest of you. I just got to bio leech Bertrand or put a gigawatt blade throw him and this will be all over. (Evil karma). But..."_ Thinks Nate.

The wing beside him then shifts and Nate could see all his friends. He then looks at everyone of their faces. Ochaco looked ready to cry, along with the rest of the girls. The guys had fear in their eyes. The adults looked ready to shoot him or knock him out.

_"Their... Afraid of me?"_ Nate thinks to himself.

Nate then looks down at his sparking arm. His eyes widen. Black lightning.

_"My god. What have I done. I went over into the deep end. I can't be like this. My rage and wanting revenge on Bertrand clouded my mind. I snapped when I saw that little girl turn into a swamp monster. If I kill Bertrand, I would be labeled as a killer and I would loose my friends. I have to make this right. (Good Karma)."_ Thinks Nate.

"Well? Get on with it." Said Bertrand.

A bolt of lightning in circles Bertrand and locks his arms by his side.

"Just rot in jail bastard. Now move it!" Said Nate

**(Good karma alignment)**

Nate glows a faint grey colour, but he still stays in his evil karma look.

**Back over with the group**

They all see Nate restraint the old man and shove the man towards them. They see Nate take off his mask and they see his face. His eyes had a darker colour to them, his skin was very pale, dark circles are underneath his eyes, and his mouth had black veins on each side. Nate's had a sadden look in his eyes. Nate then comes over.

"Sorry for the scare. I... Lose it." Said Nate with a sad tone.

Mina and Setsuna hug Nate in relief. The sudden hug surprised Nate, but he lets it happen. A chuckle is heard form the old man.

"These your friends demon. What a bunch of freaks." Said the old man.

"Can it. Principle, I give to you, man behind the monsters. Joseph Bertrand the third." Said Nate with venom in his voice.

"So you are the who makes the swamp monsters." Said Nezu as he approached Bertrand.

But Nezu had to jump back when Bertrand almost kicked him.

"Stay away from you freak! Your all freaks! You all been touched by the devil! God gave me this power to cleanse the world of freaks!" Said Bertrand with some rage in his voice.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME OLD MAN!"** Yells Bakugo.

"Bakugo don't! He's only trying to rayeal you up." Said Iida.

Bertrand then sees the captured swamp monster and smirks.

"I should just turn you all into my swamp monsters." Said Bertrand.

"What?" Said Ochaco.

"That's right. Every swamp monster out there in the wild was once a human. Old Nate here knows the truth. Isn't that right Nate?" Said Bertrand.

"Shut up." Said Nate with some anger in his voice.

"Then you will turn this person and the rest back into people." Said Power Loader.

This got Bertrand to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Said a angered Vlad King.

"The transformation is permitted." Said Bertrand with a smile.

"Your lying!" Said Snipe.

"Ask Nate, he knows the truth." Said Bertrand.

The pros and class 1A look at Nate. But Nate doesn't answer, he just hangs his head.

"Nate saw me do it to some people that the league of villains had with them and the grunts that we're with me. The children there looked at him, as if wanting him to save them. Just like last time." Said Bertrand.

In the distance, a black lightning bolt strikes the ground.

"Shut up." Said Nate in a low voice.

Bertrand then continues.

"I remember that day as if it was yesterday. My men storming your friend's little house, taking them all, bring them to me. You demolishing the waves of men I put in your way to slow you down. The one kid, Mark, saying you would save them. Mark was the first to be turned into a monster. Then I went down the list. Johnny, Josh, Evan, Adam, Damien, Jason, Jordan, Morgan, Susan, Lucy, Natasha, Cana, and your closes friend, Samantha. You saw me turn your precious Samantha into a swamp monster. You threatening to kill me, if I didn't turn them back to normal. Then you killing them once I told you that I couldn't turn them back. You crying your eyes out and saying sorry over and over again. You killing your friends in pure anguish and in guilt for not protecting them. Do you remember that day Nate?" Finished Bertrand with a huge smile.

**'BOOM!'**

Multiple lightning strikes happen out in front of them, all of the bolts we're black. They all see Nate grab Bertrand's jacket and pull him to eye level.

"Keep their names out of your **F*KING** mouth!" Said Nate in pure rage.

"Or what would you do demon?" Said Bertrand with a smile.

Electricity surged around Nate's arms.

"Or I'll electrocute you so bad, that the police won't be able to tell your body apart from a burnt piece of wood." Said Nate with lots of venom in his voice.

A black gigawatt blade forms on Nate's left arm.

"Or how bout I gut you like a fish." Said Nate.

Now Nate would have done it, if it wasn't for a par of arms wrapping around him. It was Setsuna.

"Setsuna... Let me go." Said Nate.

"No. You can't kill him. If you do, your just proving his point. He still wins, he makes you into a villain, just like him." Said Setsuna.

A few minutes pass. Nate then has his lightning blade go away. But he does punch Bertrand in the gut. Bertrand doubles over in pain.

"Get him out of my sight." Said Nate.

Everyone sees Nate glow grey again and he is almost back in his regular good karma outfit. They see sparks dance on Nate's cheek. They then see that Nate was crying about the memory that Bertrand brought up. Setsuna turns Nate around and hugs him, which Nate hugs back. They then heard more swamp monsters come and the large one get up.

"Oh and another thing Demon." Said Bertrand.

They then see a person on top of the winged Corrupted. It was Bertrand!

"You got the wrong one." Said the Bertrand by them.

Their Bertrand then screeches and mutates into a regular corrupted with a big green head.

**"SHIT! GET DOWN!"** Yells Nate.

The garbage bag then explodes. Everyone gets knocked down. A Ravager then springs up from the ground and pins Nate to the ground. The Ravager then bites down on Nate's shoulder. Nate screams in pain. A explosion then goes off on the Ravager's right side.

**"DIE!"** Yells Bakugo.

Kirishima then makes his skin rock hard and punches the Ravager multiple times. The Ravager then burrows underground and out beside the winged corrupted.

"How do you like my new trick demon!? Also, do you like the wyvern corrupted I've made!?" Calls Bertrand.

"Yo Nate? You alright?" Asked Kaminair as he helps Nate up.

"No shit Sherlock. I'm not alright." Said Nate.

**"ATTACK! KILL THE DEMON! KILL EVERYONE HERE!"** Yells Bertrand.

The monsters fallow their masters orders and attack. The police call for back up. The Príncipe then look at the students.

"Students! Defend yourselves! Don't be afraid to attack the monsters!" Ordered Nezu.

"Are we going to capture them?" Asked Mina.

"No." Said Nezu.

"But..." Starts Ochaco.

"No buts Ochaco." Said Nate.

"But Nate! Those are people! Bertrand could have been lying!" Said Sato.

"No he wasn't!" Snapped Nate.

Sato flinched when Nate snapped at him.

"He was lying. Those things aren't people anymore. Put them out of their misery." Said Nate with new tears running down his face.

Nate then dashed into the air and above the horde of corrupted. Nate then does a thunder drop. The ones with long range attacks, fire at the corrupted horde, while trying not to hit Nate. Nate then does a ionic storm and takes out more corrupted. Nate was then knocked down by four garbage bags that snuck up on him.

**"NATE!"** Yells his classmates.

**"GET UP MACGRATH!"** Yells Bakugo.

_"Please be quiet. I just want to sleep."_ Thinks Nate to himself as he drifts into unconsciousness.

Everyone then hears a sound and looks up. They see a ball of sky blue lightning falling down to the ground. Above the ball of lightning is a dragon in a dress. The ball hits the ground and a shockwave happens.

_"Who or what was that?"_ Thinks Nate.

"Get the f*k up Nate. We got monsters to take down." Comes a gravelly voice.

Nate then sees a man over him. The man had a shaved head, a light grey t-shirt on, he has track pants on that are grey with a white line on the outside, runners, a courier bag strapped to this back, a shine staff with two prongs on the side. The man also had a scar on his face. Both the man's arms we're covered in tattoos. Nate then sees who it is and is shocked.

"Cole?" Asked Nate.

"Good to see you to kid. Now up you go." Said Cole as he pulls Nate up.

**"COLE MACGRATH! OR SHOULD I CALL YOU BY YOUR HERO NAME. THE LORD OF THUNDER: THUNDERLORD!"** Yells Bertrand.

**"YOU GOT SOME NERVE ATTACKING A GROUP OF KIDS BERTRAND!"** Yells Cole.

**"I'M SIMPLE GETTING RID OF DEMONS! ATTACK!"** Yells Bertrand.

The swamp monsters then attack.

"What do you say Nate? Just like old time?" Said Cole as he grips Amp.

Nate then smiles.

"You bet." Said Nate as he charges his chains with electricity.

"Let's go!" Said Cole.

"Hell yeah!" Said Nate.

Everyone watches the two conduits take down the swamp monsters. They we're in perfect sink. With Cole firing off a freeze rocket and Nate firing a stream of lightning bolts. They see Nate actually pin a swamp monster down and turn back into his regular colours that they all know of.

"Holy c*p! Look at them go!" Said Sero.

They then see Cole and Nate do a ionic vortex. The two tornados tear through the horde of swamp monsters. They then see Cole turn into ball lightning and slam a swamp monster into the ground. The wyvern then takes up into the air.

**"TILL WE MEET AGAIN DEMONS!"** Yells Bertrand.

A thick cloud of green gas then comes out of the wyvern and the monster with Bertrand disappears. A large amount of swamp monsters remain. Cole then holsters amp.

"I got this." Said Cole.

"You bet." Said Nate.

Everyone then sees a blue mist form around Cole's hands. Cole then fires two beams of lightning at the ground. The lightning then turns into ice and travels forwards. Some ice spikes shot out of the ground. The swamp monsters are then frozen in ice. All of class 1A are shocked. A draconic shadow passes over them and a dragon lands in front of them. The dragon then turns into a average height woman with blonde hair, pale skin, and sharpe yellow eyes. The woman's hero costume is a dark red traditional qipao, with a pale green scale trim around her shoulders. She wears knee-high boots, a strap around her exposed thigh. She also has a matching green headband with four pale purple claws attached, which covers her right eye. A set of small dragon wings protrude from the back of her head, with a number of gold spikes cartilage piercings decorating her left ear.

"Just couldn't wait could you Thunderlord." Said the woman.

"Oh my god! It's the the dragon hero: Ryukyu! She's the ninth ranked hero!" Said a excited Jiro.

"And that's Thunderlord! That guy is the seventh ranked hero!" Said Sato.

The police and pros then get the students back to UA.

**Later on the roof of UA**

Nate was leaning on the railing over looking the city. He looks down at his hands in shame.

"I thought I would find you up here." Comes the voice of Cole.

"Hey Cole." Said a sadden Nate.

Cole then joins Nate by the railing. Cole has two glass bottles of pop. Cole hands one pop bottle to Nate. They open the bottles with the railing. They then tap their bottles together.

"Twice as long..." Starts Cole.

"Twice as bright." Finished Nate.

The two take a drink. They stay silent of awhile. Cole then breaks the silence.

"So how did you get here?" Asked Cole.

"You first." Said Nate as he takes a drink.

"Well, after the RFI went off. All I saw was a bright white light. Then I felt like I was falling, but once I got my vision back, I found out I was literally falling. The city was getting closer to me. I then do a static thruster to slow down, but it didn't help that much. Ryukyu, the lady that can turn into a dragon, saw me falling and caught me. When we landed on top of a building, I thanked her, but she didn't understand me at first. But she then knew I was speaking English. Luckily she knew a bit of English and we had a somewhat decent conversation. That was five years ago. I'm now thirty two and a pro hero." Explained Cole.

"Cool." Said Nate.

"So what happened after the RFI?" Asked Cole.

"Heh.. Eh... Weeeelllll." Said Nate while scratching the back of his head.

Nate then explains what happened after the RFI. To the him surviving the blast. The D.U.P forming. Then himself being on the run for seven years. Him and three other prime conduits taking down the D.U.P and storming the maximum prison. Freeing all the captive conduits. The portal tech malfunctioning.

"So Bertrand succeeded on making conduits being feared by the public and the government locking them up. Damn bastards. What happened to Zeke?" Said Cole as he asked about their close friend.

"He's alive. He even leaked some sensitive D.U.P files onto the internet. He's still one big fiddle thou. Also, since when could you do a dash move?" Said Nate.

"I found an eighth blast core three months after I got here. I still can't do the ionic rail gun or the magnate thing you do." Said Cole.

"What about the down graded telepathy that I have?" Asked Nate.

"Don't have that one ether." Answered Cole.

The two men then hear the door open to the roof. Ryukyu then walks up the stairs that come up to the roof. She then sees them and walks towards them.

"Does Ryukyu know?" Asked Nate.

"Yes she does know. So does All Might, I talked to him before I came up here." Said Cole.

"There you are. Nezu was getting worried about Nate. I gave the report to him and he is asking for clarification by you Cole." Said Ryukyu as she gives Cole a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you two? Boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Said Nate as he takes a last sip from his bottle.

"She's my wife." Said Cole.

This gets Nate to spit out the rest of his drink and cough.

"You didn't tell him?" Asked Ryukyu.

"I wanted to see his reaction." Said Cole with a smirk.

"Since when?" Asked Nate.

"I started to date Ryuko near the end of the first year since I got here. Two years later, I asked her to marry me. We have two kids, both are twins. One boy and one girl. The boy's name is Reggie and the girl's name is Violet. Both have a combo of our powers. Their mutation type quirks thou. Both kids have dragon wings, claws, some teeth, hearing, smell, sight, and a tail, just like when Ryuko turns into a dragon. They can use ice and lighting just like me." Explained Cole.

The three then walk inside. They talk some more, mostly about what happened after the RFI. Nate was kind of glad that Cole could move on with his life.

_"Maybe I should try to find someone? Maybe there is a girl out their that will accept me?"_ Thinks Nate.

The three then head out of the UA buildings main doors.

**"NATE!"** Yells Yu, who is in her civilian clothes..

"Awwwww... Shite." Said Nate.

"Who's that Nate?" Asked Cole.

"My adoptive mother when I came to this world and she knows about our world Cole." Said Nate.

"Oh my god! Are you ok!?! I was so worried! Nezu told me what happened! Are you ill!?!" Said Yu who was panicking.

"Yu! I'm fine!" Said Nate.

"I'll go get the CRV." Said Ryuko.

"Sure." Answered Cole.

"Who's this Nate?" Asked Yu.

"Yu, this is Cole MacGrath. You know the rest." Said Nate.

"Nice to meet you, Yu. Thanks for taking care of Nate." Said Cole who extends his hand to shake Yu's hand.

"Nice to meet you Cole and your welcome. And was that Ryuko? What was she doing here? I know you and Ryukyu work together Cole, but is there something going on between you two?" Asked Yu.

"Their married." Said Nate.

**"WHAT!"** Yelled Yu.

"Yes we are. We've kept it out of the public for three years, but sooner or later it will get out." Said Cole.

"Uh? Cole?" Said Nate as he looks at his phone.

Nate shows the two adults a article online. In bold letters it said someone found out about Cole and Ryuko being married.

"F*k." Said Cole.

"Language!" Said a anger Yu.

"Hey! I swore when I was only eight and most of the curse words I learned we're from ether Zeke or Cole. Mostly Cole when he was angry." Said Nate.

"Dad?" Came the voice of Ren, with him was Laura.

"Uh, what?" Said a confused Cole.

"Oooooo... I sorta... Maybe... Left out the part of when I... Um... Adopted two kids." Said a awkward Nate.

"Who's this dad?" Asked Laura.

"This is Cole you two say hello." Said Nate.

"You mean grandpa Cole?" Asked Ren.

Yu squealed due to the cuteness of the question. Nate laugh at Cole's dumbstruck face. The four talk some more, before Ryuko brought the CRV around. Cole then walks towards the car.

"Aren't you going to make it explode when you get into it Cole?" Asked Nate as he took some steps back.

"It's an electric car made for me." Answered Cole.

The two men then hear Ryuko make a sound. They both see Yu showing her a picture.

"Look how cute they are." Said Ryuko

Cole and Nate, the latter being extremely embarrassed, see the picture of the time Ren and Laura climbed into bed with Nate. Cole laughs.

**"YU! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT BETWEEN US!"** Yells a embarrassed Nate.

"I said no promises." Said Yu.

They part ways and head home.

**Later at Cole's and Ryuko's home**

"We're back." Said Cole.

"Hey you two." Comes a female voice.

A seventeen year old girl comes out of the living room. She has a short sleeve shirt that is blue, a matching blue knee length skirt, and a ankle band on both of her ankles. The girl has peach skin colour, big blue eyes, light blue hair that reaches her waist. This is Nejire Hado, a third year student of UA that works with Ryuko.

"Hey, hey, hey? So did you get him?" Asked a ever curious Nejire.

"No we didn't." Said Cole.

"Bertrand is always one step ahead of us. We didn't expect him to have a new corrupted type with him." Said Ryuko.

"What did he call it? Tell me? Tell me?" Asked Nejire.

"I think Nate heard Bertrand call it the Wyvern." Said Cole.

"Who's Nate?" Asked Nejire.

Cole then tells Nejire who Nate is. Nejire is the only other person to know where Cole is from. The only other people that know of Cole's truth origins, is Ryuko, Nejire, All Might, Nezu, some of the UA staff, some of Cole's closest coworkers, and the police detective that interviewed Cole when he came to this universe. Nejire hadn't even told her parents and the other 'Big three' members, which where her closest friends. Nejire then puts her shoes on.

"Thanks again for babysitting for us Nejire." Said Ryuko as she hugs Nejire.

"Hey, those two love me. I'm like a auntie to them. I'm sure they would love to meet Miro and Amajiki. See ya." Said Nejire as she gave Cole a hug as well.

The two adults then close the door.

"Her curiosity shows no bounds." Said Cole.

"It sure does." Said Ryuko.

The two then head to two rooms. Cole looks into his son's room. On the bed is Cole's three year old son Reggie. Reggie had wings and a tail. Small claws could be seen on his hands. Some scales could also be seen on his neck. Reggie's wings we're opened, the membrane was a dark blue in colour with white on the edges. The tail was the same dark blue and the scales we're outline with white. Reggie's hair was short like his father's and his was a brownish blonde. Cole then goes over to his son and give him a kiss on the forehead. This got the three year old to smile in his sleep.

"Night my little thunder bolt." Said Cole in a low voice.

Ryuko opens her daughter's room's door. Violet was sprawled out on her bed and was almost falling off. Ryuko had a small smile at her daughter's sleeping habit. Ryuko then goes over and gets Violet back on her bed. Violet had wings, a tail, claws, and scales like her brother. But her wing's membrane was a light purple and had black edging. Her tail was the same light purple and the scales we're outlined with black. Violet had long blonde hair like her mother's, but it was longer over her left eye. Ryuko kissed her daughter on the forehead and the three year old snuggled up to her mother's arm.

"Night my little hatching." Said Ryuko in a low voice.

Cole and Ryuko then get ready for bed and head to sleep.

**Till next time**.

**I'm not dead! I've just had lots of work shifts lately. Also, Cole is back baby! Cole will show up every now and then in the story, showing up more in later chapters. Also, how did you guys like Nate's evil karma look and the new Corrupted types. Also a cameo of Nejire Hado of UA's Big three. I decide to have Cole married and have two kids, just like his future self with his family. How did you guys like the designs I some what made for Cole's kids, leave a comment if I should add another Infamous one or two character, ether a villain or a group or a ally. I'm already have one other character that will show up in the internship arc. Can you guess who? Anyways, that's all folks, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or the Infamous franchise. I only own the characters I make and the chapters I make. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: reality check and UA sport's festival preparation**

Nate is in his bedroom having a nap. It was two days since the USJ incident and finding out that Bertrand is alive. Nate growls at the thought of Bertrand being alive. Yes Nate had been brought back to the side of good, due to him not brutalizing the corrupted anymore to scar his classmates, maybe some of the adults, for life. Nate rolls over onto his side, and takes a look at the only two pictures he had of the days in New Merais with his friends, the two that he always has on him. One was with Zeke, Cole, Kuo, Nix, and himself. The other was with him and the other conduit orphans or non-conduit orphans that he ran into one day. Nate thinks back to the day he met Samantha.

**Flashback to eight years ago, Nate is seven years old**

"You sure the guy wasn't telling the truth Cole. I don't see any orphans with water or any other elements coming out of their hands here." Said Nate.

Nate was about half his height and he had a trench coat rather then Cole's currier jacket, also, he didn't have his chains. Nate jumps down to the street below and walks around.

"He did tell the truth Nate, you threaten to fry his balls off with your smoke powers or your electric powers. Keep looking, Bertrand would have those kids killed." Replies Cole from Nate's phone.

"Alright. I'll call if I see anything." Said Nate as he hangs up.

Nate walks around the small neighbourhood. A few people say hello or just ignore him. Nate didn't really care. He walks some more when he sees something move into a alleyway. Nate jogs up to the corner and peers around the corner. Nate's breath hitches in his throat. A girl with blonde hair that reaches just below her ears is seen in the alleyway. She had tanned skin, but not too tanned, it was a light brown tan. She wears blue shorts, a light blue T-shirt, and navy blue runners. She has a bracelet on her left wrist. The girl then looks around, before she turns into a wave of water and goes down the alleyway more.

"Guess I fond the water orphan and she's pretty cute too." Thinks Nate.

Nate then realized what he just thought and slugs his own face. He then scolds himself and blames Zeke for that kind of influence. Nate then heads up to the roof thanks to a vertical power line and fallows the girl. Nate runs and jumps to keep up with the girl. The girl heads for a three story house that has a small pool in the backyard. Nate drops to the ground and sees the girl go into the backyard.

"Now where did you go?" Said Nate in a low voice.

The backyard was in decent condition. The pool was filled with clean water, which was hard to come by these days. A single play set was by the house. A tree with a small treehouse was also in the backyard. A barbecue was also on the porch with a table.

"Guess the rumours are true. Better call it in." Said Nate.

**'SPLASH!'**

The sound of water moving was heard. Nate rolls to the right and dodges a small stream of water. The girl from before is in the water, well she is literally part of the water. Nate sees the girl has brown eyes.

"Who are?" Asked the girl.

"Oh you know. Just your average conduit. I'm also going to say this once, you don't want to do this." Said Nate with his hands in his trench coat's pockets.

"Your lying! Who sent you? The militia? Your working with them! I'm not letting you hurt my family!" Said the girl as she launched another water stream.

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm not your enemy!" Said Nate dodging the streams of water.

Nate had seen Cole get hit with water from a garden hose and it didn't look pleasant. Cole stayed at their hideout for the rest of the day and a bit of today. The girl then turns into a wave of water and charges Nate. Nate on instinct, turns into ball lightning and shoots upwards to dodge the wave. The girl then turns back to normal, but she doesn't see Nate.

"Dang it! Why do I keep closing my eyes!" Said the girl in frustration.

Nate then shoots down behind the girl. The girl spins around in shock and her eyes show her shock. Nate grabs her hand as the girl tried to punch him, but déjà vu happens. A surge of water goes from the girl into Nate.

"Not again!" Said Nate in discomfort.

The two eight year olds then drop to their knees. Nate then feels something about to happen.

"Oh come on." Said Nate as he does a random dash to the left.

"Why..." Nate then dashes to the right.

"Does..." Nate does a dash towards the tree.

"This..." Nate dashes over the pool, going faster then expect.

"Keep happening..." Nate having his wits end with the random movements.

"To..." Nate then feels himself get a grip on his powers.

**"ME!"** Said Nate once he gets in control of his dash move.

As Nate was trying to contain his new powers abilities. The girl was also having a hard time controlling her powers as well. She then dashes into Nate.

**"OOF! WATCH IT!"** Yelled Nate.

Nate then gets something put over his head and his arms tied behind his back. Nate then feels someone pick him up.

**"OI! PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD! OR SO HELP ME, I'LL KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!"** Yelled Nate.

"A rowdy one aren't you kid." Came a older male voice.

"Josh. When did you get home?" Asked the girl.

"I took the day off to look after the little ones." Said the now named Josh.

Since Nate had something covering his head, he couldn't see Josh's face. Nate then gets taken inside and gets knocked out. When Nate comes to, he sees that he is tied to a punching bag. In front of his is the girl from before and others. There are eight boys and five girls. Two of the boys look about two years old. Another two look the oldest, possible ether thirteen or fourteen. One boy looks about five or six years old. The last three boys look about ether ten or eleven. There are two older girls, ether thirteen or fourteen like the boys. The girl that is possible his age. The last two look about ten. Nate then struggles against his bonds and tries to break them.

"That won't work kid." Said the boy with the familiar voice.

"You must be Josh." Said a sarcastic Nate.

Josh had tanned skin, sharp yellow eyes, and black hair. Josh had a black shirt on and jeans.

"Where did you find him Samantha?" Asked on of the older girls.

"He fallowed me Cana." Said the now named Samantha.

Cana had red hair that reached her shoulders. She had pale skin, brown eyes, and had a earring one her left ear. She wore a long sleeve shirt that was blue and had jeans on as well. Nate then starts to untie himself from his bonds.

"Well he can't stay here. He possibly works with the militia. I've seen kids talk to the men and then the kids get food for their families or just themselves." Said the other older girl.

The other older girl had blonde hair cut in a bob. She also had blue eyes. She had on a white short sleeve shirt that showed off her stomach and a bit of her cleavage. She had shorts on that we're red with some blue swirls.

"Come one Natasha. We have to at lest hear him out." Said other older boy.

"She could be right Morgan. We can't take the risk." Said Cana.

Morgan had black hair with some it starting to go grey early. He had brown skin. His eyes we're a rare shade of forest green. He had on a short sleeve shirt that was green and had a white vest over the the shirt. He had on some black pants.

"Jordan, Johnny, Lucy, Susa. Take the others to another part of the house, while we talk with our guest. But Samantha, you stay." Said Josh.

"Also put Jason down for a nap. Lucy it's your turn." Said Cana.

Lucy gives a sigh.

"Fine." Said Lucy.

Nate then sees the other leave. A minute passes by, until Josh talks.

"Got a name?" Asked Josh.

"Nate MacGrath." Said Nate.

"Wait a minute? Did he say MacGrath. Like thy MacGrath. The one Bertrand is talking about?" Said Cana.

"It could be. Why did you fallow little Sammie her?" Asked Natasha.

"Don't call me that!" Said Samantha in anger.

"I can call you what ever I want. I'm your big sister." Said Natasha in a teasing tone.

Nate just groans.

"A guy by the name Laroche asked me and Cole to look around here. Due to some people talking about a house full of conduits. He wants to get you guys to safer place." Said Nate as he turns his head to the right as the punching bag starts to turn.

"Yeah right. Laroche is probably a militia grunt in disgust." Said Cana.

"No I've heard of this Laroche guy. He formed a somewhat decent resistance against the militia." Said Josh.

"Could be a cover up." Said Cana.

"Why are you like this Cana. You we're with me when the resistance attacked the fort the militia used for whatever reason." Said Josh.

This gets Josh and Cana to go back and forth. The rest just stare at the two.

"They banging or something?" Asked Nate.

"What does he mean by 'Banging' Natasha?" Asked Samantha.

"I'll tell you when your older." Said Natasha.

"Hey, just kiss already and head to the bedroom. Jesus, you two are like a old married couple." Said Nate.

"Shut up!" Said Cana.

Josh coughs into his fist and has some noticeable blush on his face. Nate feels his binds loosen a bit more. The punching bag is turned so he is facing the wall behind him.

"So are you with the militia?" Asked Morgan.

"Hell no. I've beaten the ever loving sh*t out of militia everyday since coming here." Said Nate as he used his feet to spin the punching bag around to face his interrogators.

"Then why did Laroche send you and Cole here?" Asked Josh.

"My god, are you people deaf. He sent us here to get you guys somewhere safe. Also Cole had to rest after a incident with some swamp monsters. Also how many of you guys are activated conduits?" Said Nate.

"Two boys and three girls. The rest are normal kids." Answered Natasha.

"Looks like the mother hen of the group has calmed the f*k down." Said Nate.

"Hey! Language!" Said Cana as she covered Samantha's ears.

"This must be your first interrogation. So here's a piece of advice. Don't watch the mouth. Watch the hands." Said Nate as his binds drop to the floor.

Josh springs up to his feet and gets into a fighting stance. Morgan has earth form on his arm. Natasha grabbed a base ball bat. Cana had wind swirl around her hands. Samantha had water collecting around her hand. A phone then goes off.

"Hold on. Hello." Said Nate.

"Hey kid, it's Larouche. You find the orphans?" Said Larouche.

"You want to talk to him?" Asked Nate.

"Sure." Said Josh as he relaxed a bit.

The two then begin to talk.

"You the leader of this little group?" Asked Larouche.

"In a way, yes. Names Josh Gibbins." Said Josh.

"Gibbins. You mean that your Dan's nephew." Said Larouche.

"You know my uncle." Said Josh in shock.

"Yeah. Your uncle saved a group of teens from a swamp monster attack. He... Didn't make it. But his last words, we're to find you Josh." Said Larouche.

Nate knew Dan, they we're somewhat friends. Nate was helping Dan's group move some teenagers away from a swamp monster infested area to a safer one, when they we're attack. Nate had to leave to deal with the Devourer and Ravager that had showed up. He left Dan in charge of the other rebels to keep the teens safe. When Nate had regrouped with the rest of the rebels, Dan was on a stretcher, with his left arm missing. Dan had apparently taken it upon himself to distract the regular swamp monsters, to give his team more time to get away. They had a small funeral.

"Listen, we can get you kids to safety. We got a militia and swamp monster free zones in both flood town and main living area. The gas works are out of bounds to us for a while now, but soon we will take it." Said Larouche.

"We will stay here. Just have someone check up on us. We'll be fine." Said Josh.

Larouche sighs and replies.

"Ok. We'll send a small food cash to you guys in about a week. Nate, keep an eye on them till it arrives." Said Larouche.

"You.. Hold it!" Said Nate to Larouche.

But Larouche had already cut the call.

**Back to the present**

Nate hears his phone vibrate on his side table. He reads the text, it was from Setsuna in the class group chat.

The text read [How are you doing Nate?]

Nate texted back [Fine.]

Iida then sends a text. [You sure?]

[Yes.] Replied Nate.

[What happened to you at the USJ?] Asked Midoriya.

[That was happens when I gain to much evil karma or get some negative emotions that bring the darkness out of me.] Replied Nate.

[Who we're the people Bertrand talked about?] Asked Sero.

[Personal.] Texted Nate.

Nate sees a message being typed and he quickly types.

[PERSONAL.] Texted Nate in all caps to get the point across.

The message then goes away and is replaced by a sorry gif, it was from Mina. Nate then just sighs. He rolls out of bed and heads out of his room. He sees Yu on the couch with Laura and Ren. Nate slowly heads to the door and heads out. He makes it to the corner of the street, till he texted Yu where he was.

[Be back by five thirty for dinner.] Texted Yu.

Nate just pockets his phone and walks to the beach. Once he is at the beach, he sits down on a beach over looking the ocean. He sees a couple pass by holding hands. Nate had a look of sadness in his eyes. He remembers the times he spent with the orphans and Samantha. The two arguing over practically anything. To them having small fights over who was better with their powers. He remembers the time that he got his earth powers from Morgan. Morgan had accidentally shook his hand and then déjà vu happening again. Nate asked Cana to shake his hand, to see if he got wind powers, but he didn't get any new powers.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Came the voice of Midoriya.

"Same could be said to you too Midoriya." Said Nate.

Midoriya was in some sweat pants and sweat shirt. Midoriya sits down beside Nate and the two sit in silence for awhile.

_"What should I ask him about? How he knows Bertrand? No, that would bring up some bad memories. The people that Bertrand talked about? No, he said that was personal."_ Thinks Midoriya.

Nate was also thinking about something as well.

_"I should tell him that I know his secret."_ Thinks Nate.

Nate then stands up.

"Come on Midoriya. I'll answer some of your questions that you are possible making in your head, but in a hidden place not far from here. Your not the only one how comes to this beach." Said Nate.

Midoriya then fallows Nate down the beach towards the forest area. After awhile, they come to a hidden cave entrance. Nate lights the way with some electricity dancing along his arms. They then come to a hidden hot springs. Some trees grew nearby, there was a small beach area by a cooler water pond that looked very deep. The hot springs had multiple smaller pools, the biggest one being above the smaller ones. The bigger pool had small streams leading into the smaller pools. The smaller ones could only hold about two people, while the bigger one could hold about eight people.

"Wow! This is so cool! How did you find this?!?" Asked Midoriya as he looked around.

"Came across it as I was doing some tree climbing up above. I fell through the ground, the ground probably was thin. There was a small hole above the trees down here, so they did grow a bit. I had to carve my way out of this place. Lucky I knew where the beach was. As a bonus, I still had phone service. I was planing on telling the rest of the class next week, when the weekend comes, but after the USJ, I decided to tell them after weekend next week." Explained Nate.

Midoriya then goes over to the hot spring pools and puts his hand in. He feels the water isn't too hot, but not too cold. The smaller streams that came from the hot springs went into the larger pool by the beach. The larger pool was a bit cooler then then hot springs. Midoriya then looks at the water.

"Anything living in the water?" Asked Midoriya.

"No. My radar pulse didn't pick anything living in the water. Anyways, what's it like being the successor of All Might?" Said Nate, who went straight to the point.

Midoriya became stiff as a metal pole. One thing was going through Midoriya's mind.

_"How does he know!?! Calm down Izuku, you could have imagined Nate saying that, right?"_ Thinks Midoriya.

"What? Me, a successor of All Might. No way. T t t t t t that's impossible, you can't..." Said Midoriya, who was trying to play off Nate's statement.

"Don't you bulls*t me Izuku Midoriya. All Might himself told me after I came to this universe." Said Nate.

"He told you!?!? Wait, this universe? Nate, what are you talking about?" Asked Midoriya.

Nate then tells Midoriya his true past. The Ray sphere explosion, the Beast, the D.U.P, how Nate and the kids got here. Midoriya was shocked. One of his classmates was from an alternate universe. Midoriya had a sick feeling in his stomach on how conduits we're activated. Nate even told Midoriya, that Cole was from the same universe. That shocked Midoriya even more.

"How we're conduits treated? We're they made into heroes?" Asked Midoriya.

"No, not heroes, Freaks. We we're just regular people with powers. Me and Cole we're seen as terrorists after the blast. In the historical district, people hung conduits due to them being different. In New Merais, conduits we're used as target practice for the Militia. The Militia even used some conduits as bait for swamp monsters. After the RFI, the government labeled all conduits as 'Bio-Terrorists'. The some unfortunate conduits we're beaten to death, shot, mugged, hung, imprisoned, and some other things I don't know. The D.U.P hunted my people down like animals. Then locked us up in a maximum prison. Didn't matter if you we're a child, a teenager, adult, elderly, man or woman. They even experimented on the people they locked up in Curdun Cay. I spent seven years on the run from the D.U.P, till I took a stand in Seattle, with other conduits." Said Nate.

"But you didn't do anything!?! Why could people just kill conduits for being different!?! So what if they had powers, that doesn't make them freaks!" Said Midoriya in shock about what happens to conduits.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Nate then covers his eyes with one of his hands and looks down. Midoriya then takes a step back form Nate. Why you may ask. Well Nate had begun to laugh.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Oh Midoriya, your innocents show no bonds." Laughed Nate.

**'SLAM!'**

Nate had punched the wall and had stopped laughing. He had a dark look in his eyes as he looked at Midoriya. Midoriya visible flinched when Nate slammed his fist into the cave wall and had a dark look in his eyes.

"Those are the eyes of a person that has seen some s*t. Done things, good and bad. Lost people." Thinks Midoriya as he begins to tremble in fear.

"But here's a reality check. Human nature, no matter how long we try to make it better, it only gets worst. We rape, kill, steal, lie, and etc to get our way. You and the rest of the class don't know what is like to be hunted down and shot at. You don't know what is like to see people die in front of you. To see your people locked up and taken away. I have for seven years back in my universe, ran and hid away, surviving. I have skills that none of you have. Bakugo may think he's top dog, but there is always someone above you. Your luck you know." Said Nate.

"I'm lucky?" Said Midoriya.

Nate's expression softens a bit. Nate also gains a small smile.

"You have people you can trust, accept you for who you are. I sometimes feel jealous about this world and its people. Conduits ranged in the millions around the world back in my universe. Here it's eighty percent of the population. My people we're never given a chance to show the world what good we could do. But that's my little lesson and story telling." Said Nate.

Nate then turns to the tunnel that leeds back to the beach.

"Take this information as you see fit. Don't tell anyone else. You can stop talking to me all together, whatever. You know how to get my attention." Said Nate.

"Wait!" Calls Midoriya.

"What is it?" Asked Nate.

"Then why become a hero? Why good through this?" Asked Midoriya.

"The two kids you guys saw the day of the botanical garden, their my kids. A father does whatever it takes to make sure they live a good life. I just what to have a place where I fit in, not being hunted down, shot at, and etc. I just want to live my life how I see fit. Give Laura and Ren a life that they deserve." Said Nate.

"If you ever need to talk about something, I'm here for you." Said Midoriya with a small smile.

Nate just looks at Midoriya and laughs. To say it was the first time in a long time that Nate had laughed.

"Oh that's funny. Your a just a ball of sun shine wherever you go, you know that right." Said Nate.

Midoriya laughs it off and he fallows Nate out of the cave. The two talk a bit about Nate's world. They then walk down the beach to head home.

"Hey Nate?" Said Midoriya.

"What is it Greenie?" Said Nate.

"Could you possible teach me parkour?" Asked Midoriya.

"You what me to teach you, parkour." Said Nate.

Midoriya fumbles with his fingers.

"I know it's kind of random. But I need to make One For All my own. This power is strong, but it destroys my body in the process. I need a way to move around better and a way to control the power out put. I was thinking, with training from you, I could move around better. I don't know how I could control the power output yet, but I will find away." Explains Midoriya.

"Sure." Said Nate.

"For real!?" Said a excited Midoriya.

Nate then hooks his arm around Midoriya's neck and pulls Midoriya closer.

"You bet. Stick with me brother and I'll make a hero out of you yet. I'll even teach you how to stand up for yourself, how to talk to the lady's, or even get you to ask Ochaco out." Said Nate.

"Thank you so much... Hey wait a minute!?! Why would I need to ask Ochaco out!?!" Said a embarrassed Midoriya.

"Dude, you give her goo goo eyes every time you look at her. And you blush every time she gets close to you. It's plainly obvious that you like her. See you on Monday." Said Nate as he walks away from a blushing Midoriya.

**On Monday, at training ground Echo**

All of class 1A we're in training ground Echo. The training ground was a flooded town, complete with half sunken houses, buildings, stores, and etc. It had two huge islands, one at the north end and one at the south end. Two islands are on the west and east sides, but they looked like swamp lands. One island was at the centre of the training ground. On all of the islands, we're trees. The buildings had make shift bridges connecting them together. This training ground reminded Nate of Flood Town, it was just missing the shipping yard and train yard.

"Welcome to training ground Echo. This place will be your play ground for this week training and next week." Said a bandage wrapped Aizawa.

Earlier this morning, Aizawa announced that the UA sports festival would be happening in about two weeks, the same time length as their new training would take place.

"What will we be learning Mr. Aizawa?" Asked Iida.

"I'm not your teacher for the next two weeks." Said Aizawa.

"Then who is our teacher?" Asked Mina.

A ball of ice blue lighting then flies by them. It then circles them. It then slams down into the ground beside Aizawa. One Cole MacGrath was standing beside Aizawa.

"That would be me kid." Said Cole.

"Wow! Thunderlord is teaching us! That's awesome!" Said Kirishima.

"When he's teaching you, that's Mr Thunderlord." Said Aizawa.

"Just call me Cole alright." Said Cole.

"You weren't kidding Nate, he is pretty laid back." Said Setsuna.

"Nate will also be his student assistant." Said Aizawa.

**"WHAT!?!"** Yelled Bakugo in rage.

"Before you start yelling kid. Nate was asked to help, due to the type of training." Said Cole.

"What kind of training?" Asked Hagakure.

"How to fight swamp monsters, how to detain swamp monsters, and to toughen you kids up to the point to kill swamp monsters. While also testing you moral choices in certain situations, like how Cole and Nate have karmic movements." Came a female voice that no one knew, except for Todoroki and Nate.

They all turn and see a woman. Said woman had dark blue hair, had ice blue eyes with blue eye shadow, blue lip stick on, pale skin, and her hands we're blue with mist coming off them. She had on black jeans, a simple grey sleeveless shirt that showed everyone her stomach. She had runners on. On her left hip, there is a scar.

"Wow! It's the twenty first ranked heroine! The Iceland Queen: Tundra!" Said Tsu.

"Kuo?" Said Nate in shock.

"Auntie Kuo?" Said Todoroki.

**"WAIT WHAT!?!"** Yelled Nate and the rest of the class.

"Been a long time Nate. How you've been?" Said Lucy Kuo.

"Good. But more importantly, she's your aunt!?!" Said Nate as he looks at Todoroki.

"Yes. She was somewhat adopted into the family after an incident five years ago." Said Todoroki.

"Care to explain." Said Nate.

"I'll handle it kid." Said Kuo

**Flashback to five years ago, mental hospital where Rei Todoroki is being treated**

Rei is outside in a wheel chair going around the walled off complex. Her nurse was pushing her around.

"Did you have a good nights rest Mis Todoroki?" Asked the nurse.

"Please call me Rei, Rebeca. But it was a pleasant night." Said Rei.

They then get a shivering breeze, but only for Rebeca since Rei likes the cold. The two head over to a small pond area to look at the scenery. Another chilling breeze hits them.

Didn't expect this kind of wind today. It's spring after all." Said Rebeca.

"I don't mind it. I love the cold, probably due to my ice type quirk. It's also the ending of winter too." Said Rei.

The two talk some more. They talk about their lives, their families, and etc. The breeze still came over them ever once and awhile. Rebeca sneezes due to the cold.

"Let's head inside. We don't want you to get a cold." Said Rei to Rebeca.

"Okay. What do you want for lunch?" Said Rebeca as she helps Rei back into her wheelchair.

"Surprise me." Said Rei.

The two begin to head back to the building, when suddenly the wind picks up. The two notice the wind is swirling around the pond. The wind then picks up even more, throwing around small leaves and twigs. Rebeca and Rei are slowly shoved over onto the grass. They trip on the small ledge.

"Sorry! Are you okay!?!" Said Rebeca.

"I'm fine. How about you..." Said Rei, but she trails off when she noticed something.

A ball of light formed above the pond. The pond itself was slowly turning to ice. Rei sees the wind pick up a chair nearby and throws it over them. Rei uses her quirk to make a ice bunker around them. The bunker covered their backs more then the front, but the front was high enough to stop them from being taken by the wind. The wind picks up more and it gets even colder.

**'BOOM!'**

A chilling explosion happened. Rei's ice bunker held and the two women inside we're fine. Rebeca was shivering like crazy, while Rei wasn't shivering at all. Rebeca turns her left hand into a hammer and her right hand into a ice pick. Rebeca's quirk aloud her to turn her hands into tools, but she needs to eat iron rich foods to make iron tools. Rebeca opens the front of the ice bunker and the two women are shocked. The whole pond is frozen solid, the trees we're also covered in ice, and the ground was covered in ice as well with some mist hovering over the ground.

"What happened? Was it a villain?" Asked a scared Rebeca.

Rei would have answered, if she didn't see Kuo walking across the frozen pond towards them. Kuo was banged up, a noticeable cut was seen on her left hip. Kuo then falls over, slowly bleeding out.

"Rebeca, go get help. I'll stay with her." Ordered Rei.

"But..." Said Rebeca, but Rei cut her off.

"No buts. I'll be fine. This woman is slowly bleeding out, you have to get a ambulance here now. Now go!" Said Rei as she somewhat yelled the last part.

Rebeca slowly heads towards the main building. Rei then makes her way to Kuo. Kuo was having trouble breathing. Rei then rolls Kuo on her back and puts Kuo's head on her lap.

"Mis are you ok?" Asked Rei.

Kuo weakly says. "Where am I?"

Rei tells Kuo that she is in a mental hospital's court yard in Japan. Rei then looks at Kuo injury. Rei then comes up with a plan to slow the bleeding.

"This might sting a bit." Said Rei.

Rei then freezes Kuo's injure. Kuo grunts in pain.

"Your... A... Conduit?" Said Kuo as she passes out. **(Kuo left that part out and told them that she passed out after Rei froze her injury, also only Rei knows about Kuo's true past)**

Rei then hears the other personal come over. A stretcher is then brought to put Kuo on. Rei walks back with them.

**Back in the main building**

Kuo was put on a bed in a empty room beside Rei. Rei sits in her room, till a knock at the door comes.

"Come in." Said Rei.

**"MOM!"** Yells Fuyumi Todoroki in relief.

Fuyumi hugs her mother in relief. Rei hugs her daughter to calm her down. A doctor then comes in.

"Are you well Mis Todoroki?" Asked the doctor.

"I'm fine Fred. How is the woman?" Replied Rei.

"She's unconscious. We did little tests on her, till the ambulance comes. The explosion that happened when she arrived, caused the street to be frozen over, people can only walk across. They have some heroes that have fire quirks out there thawing the ice. The injury on the woman is pretty bad, but too bad, it just missed her vital organs. But she will need a blood transplant. But..." Said Fred as he trails off.

"But what Fred?" Asked Rei.

"We don't think she'll make it to the hospital for the transplant. We don't know her blood type, due to her blood being a unknown substance. I'm surprised too, on how she is even alive, since most of her body has that substance in her then blood. From the little blood we got, she is the same blood type as you and a few other patients here." Said Fred.

"Do you have a blood transplant supplies here?" Asked Fuyumi.

"Yes we do. Just incase a patient needs a blood transplant after they accidentally injure themselves." Said Fred. (Don't quote me on this, I don't know, this is just for the plot)

"Then I'll donate some of my blood to her." Said Rei.

Fuyumi tries to change her mother's mind. But Rei is set on giving Kuo her blood. In the end, Kuo got some more blood in her. Rei didn't expect to give so much of her blood, that she was bedridden for a few days to recover. It was the next day that they thawed out the ice and Kuo was taken to the hospital to get her injuries properly treated.

**Back to the present**

To say Nate was shocked, more so then his class. Kuo was teleported here just like Cole.

"Maybe others from my universe are here as well?" Thinks Nate.

"But what are you doing here auntie Kuo?" Asked Todoroki.

"To keep her in control. Also just call me Kuo when I'm teaching." Said Kuo.

"Her???" Said Everyone.

They then hear laughter from the trees surrounding them. Mina spots a person, but the person teleported away.

"Over there!" Said Mina as she pointed to the left.

"Where!?" Said Kirishima, as he looks to the left to where Mina pointed.

"No over there!" Said Sato as he point to the right.

"No there!" Said Jiro as she points behind them.

Nate then absorbs some of the earth and looks around. He spots the hero and sees the hero warp away to the right.

"There!" Said Nate as he launched a earth saw at the person.

"Hey! Watch it MacGrath junior!" Came a female voice.

The heroine then warps over to them. It was a woman with dark skin, with some makeup on her face. She has braided dreadlocks that are black with some red dye in it. She wears mostly leather attire. A black leather half-opened vest, leather pants, and leather boots. She has several torn sleeves, she also wears bands/ornaments, several decorative rope necklaces, and metal finger attachments on both her hands. She also had a tattoo of a hawk on her left arm and a raven on her right arm.

"Who's that?" Said Kaminair.

"I know her. She is the best tracker when it comes to hunting down villains and swamp monsters alike, mostly in the forests. She mostly lives in the forest that is by Thunderlord agency's town. The Forest Witch: Blair. The public doesn't have that information on her, but there is some information on her." Said Midoriya.

"A fan I guess. Call me Nix when we're teach you kiddies." Said Nix.

Nix then gives Nate a fist bump. Nix then nods her head at Tokoyami, which Nate noticed.

"Are you two related too?" Said Nate.

"No. She's a family friend. But she's like family to me and my parents. We helped her get back on her feet four years ago." Said Tokoyami.

_"Guess it's not always five years."_ Thinks Nate.

They then hear roars in the distance. They all see some regular corrupted around the flooded training ground. Ochaco flinches and unconsciously grabs Midoriya's hand. Mina clings to Kirishima. The rest of the class stiffens up at the sight of the swamp monsters.

"Uh, why are there swamp monsters here?" Asked a terrified Sero.

"Don't worry man. Their under my control." Said Nix.

"What?" Said everyone, except Nate.

"The reason Nix here is so good at tracking the monsters, is because she has the ability to tame them. She's one out of three people who can do it, but one guy could only tame one swamp monster. And then there's Bertrand, who has control of a whole horde of swamp monsters." Said Cole.

"But they we're people once!" Said Iida in shock.

"Well not anymore. Their minds have been reverted back into a more animalistic nature. They hunt, they eat, and I don't know about mating thou. They we're people yes, but like Bertrand said, the transformation is permitted." Said Kuo.

Nix and Nate spit at the mention of Bertrand. The ground then shakes.

"Did you guys feel than?" Said Jiro.

The ground the shakes again.

"You guys brought a Ravager or a Ravager Hive Lord with you!?! Are you guys insane!?! Their not ready for that yet!" Said Nate in shock.

"Nope. He came on his own." Said Nix.

"He?" Said all of class 1A.

It was indeed a Ravager. The Ravager then springs out from the ground and tackles Nate to the ground. The Ravager then roars in Nate's face.

**"NATE!"** Yells Nate's friends in panic.

**'JIGGLE'**

The sound of a name tag jiggling was heard. A chain collar was around the Ravager's neck area. It looked like a ordinary Ravager, but it had a scar on its left side of its face and it's armour had some noticeable cracks on the area around the back. Nate looks on the name tag and reads the name.

"Quake?" Said Nate.

The Ravager named Quake, happily licked Nate's face, much to Nate's displeasure.

"Ah! Quake, knock it off!" Said Nate as he shoves Quake off.

Nate then stands up and heads over to the water's edge. He then absorbs the water and dives in to clean off the slobber. Nate then comes back on to land all cleaned off. Quake walks up to Nate and rubs his head against Nate's right leg.

"I missed you too buddy." Said Nate.

Nate then looks at his classmates.

"What?" Said Nate.

**"YOU HAVE A PET SWAMP MONSTER!?!"** Yelled most of his class.

"You guys didn't ask if I had any pets, so that's on you guys." Said Nate.

Quake takes a step forward towards the class. But Nate holds him back by grabbing his neck and digging in his heels. The ones brave enough don't back away from Quake. Setsuna being the bravest, takes a step forward and extends her hand towards Quake. Quake sniffs Setsuna's hand and he nuzzles it.

"See, he isn't that bad. Just think of him as a over grown puppy." Said Nate.

"Nate, Kuo, Nix. Head out into the training area to set up some karmic movements for them. While I tell them what they will be doing in this training." Said Cole.

"You got it Lightning man. Come on Ice queen, you two charcoal brain." Said Nate as he dashes across the water, with Quake digging after him.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL US!?!"** Yelled Kuo and Nix, as they dash after Nate.

Cole then explains what they will be doing.

"All right. In this exercise, you lot will parkour your way around the left or right side of the training ground, you may choose which way you go. Along the way, you must pin a swamp monster down or tie a piece of capture tape around it, a total of three each. You will also do any karma movements along the way. You guys will also try to do one lap of the area. You still have those pins that Aizawa had you guys put on." Said Cole.

They all show Cole their pins. They had the neutral karma symbol form Nate's shirt, it was a half white and half red symbol with two birds, each with a head, wing, and foot. Iida then puts his hand up.

"Yes Iida?" Said Cole.

"What are the importance of this pins?" Said Iida.

"During the training with us, these pins will show your karamic state. There are a total of eleven karma states that Kuo, Nix, Nate, and I can have. There's the first state, which is neutral, meaning you are equal good and evil karma. The five good karma states are, Protector, Guardian, Champion, Paragon, and finally True Hero. For evil karma, it's Thug, Criminal, Bio-Terrorist, Most Wanted, and lastly Infamous. Any questions." Said Cole.

Momo raised her hand. Ochaco also raised her hand.

"Momo first then you Ochaco. Also Ochaco, I think Midoriya would like his hand back." Said Cole.

Ochaco blushes and releases Midoriya's hand. Midoriya was also blushing.

_"I just held hands with a girl!"_ Thinks Midoriya.

_"I just held hands with a boy!"_ Thinks Ochaco.

Momo then asks a question.

"What is Nate's karma state, along with yours?" Asked Momo.

"I'm the True Hero rank. While Nate is the Champion rank. Kuo is the Guardian rank, while Nix is just starting the Protector rank." Said Cole.

"What does True Hero and Infamous ranks mean?" Asked Ochaco.

"Their both opposites of each other. True hero, you have not evil karma in you. While for Infamous, you have no good karma in you. Any other questions." Said Cole.

**With Nate, Kuo, Nix, and Quake**

The four finish setting up the karma movements that the class would have to do at some point. Quake would bring Nate a piece of wood to throw and Quake would dig after it. Nate was thinking to himself, when Nix taps his shoulder.

"Yo Nate. When did you get to this universe man? You must be about fifteen by now." Said Nix.

"She's right. You look older from the last time we saw you. You we're just eight." Said Kuo.

_"Did hell just freeze over? Or did Kuo agree with Nix?"_ Thinks Nate.

"Well, I survived the RFI blast, along with some other conduits." Said Nate.

Nate then explains what had happened after the RFI blast. From him going on the run from the D.U.P, to him adopting two kids, the D.U.P's down fall in Seattle, and etc. Nix was sitting down on a roof of a half sunken building. While Kuo was sitting on a beach.

"Seven years. Conduits being labeled as Bio-Terrorists. Then being freed by you and some prime conduits. Damn man, makes me miss the good old days of New Marais." Said Nix.

"I know how you feel Nix. Remember the day Nate tamed Quake." Said Kuo.

Nix laughter her ass off at the memory. Nate rubs his shoulder and left ribs.

"Don't remind me. And since when are you two buddy buddy these days." Said Nate.

"We grew up." Said Kuo.

"Then your a old lady then." Said Nate, as he leans back to dodge a ice spike launched from Kuo's hand.

They then hear a distant sound, but still loud enough for them to hear it.

**'BOOM!'**

**"DIE!"** Came the voice of Bakugo.

"Damn maniac. Thinks he could be the next All Might. It will be a cold day in hell when that happens." Said Nate.

"What's up with Bakugo dude any way Nate?" Said Nix.

"He reminds me of you Nix before you mellowed out." Said Kuo.

"What did you say ice b*h!?!" Said Nix.

_"There it is. Good old fire and ice cat fight just waiting to start."_ Thinks Nate.

"Bakugo is per say the class bully. He boasts about how powerful he is and how the rest of the class are a bunch of 'extras'. He nearly killed Midoriya, the one with green eyes and hair, on our first battle training. He may have a rotten attitude, but he does have a good mind set when it comes to certain situations. He's also a ticking time bomb when it comes to his anger issues. He also has a god complex." Said Nate.

"So almost like a male version of Nix." Said Kuo.

"Pretty much." Said Nate.

"Hey!?!" Said Nix.

They see some of the class 1A do their best to cross the flooded training ground. Bakugo seemed like the only one to go left, while the rest went to the right. Iida and Momo seemed to be taking charge of the group. Most of the swamp monsters swarmed them. Midoriya had taped up one monster by the neck with the help from Sato. Mina and Kirishima worked together to do a Karma movement and tape a swamp monster.

"Time for the surprise." Said Kuo.

"What surprise?" Asked Nate.

"Chill man. Another ally is here. He helped out in slowing down the Beast in his finally evolution." Said Nix.

"You don't mean, him. He's here too." Said Nate.

A shadow then pass over the three. A man in large grey armour hits the ground and launches off the ground with the help of a ice pillar. The suit looked advanced too.

"This is going to be fun." Said Nate as he takes a seat beside Nix.

**Over with the others, excluding Bakugo**

They had made it half way. All of them had taped or pinned two swamp monsters each. Most of them all worked on the karmic moments that would pop up from time to time. They we're all mostly on the first stage of the good karma, if they knew what the good karma symbol looked like before hand.

"I really wished that Cole or Mr Aizawa showed us the karma symbols. Then this would be easier to tell what stage we're on." Said Kaminair as he finished a karmic movement.

"I know what you mean. Some of these karmic movements are very stressful." Said Jiro.

Some of the karmic movements we're very stressful. Some required them to choose a group of people to save, while the other group died. Others revolved around taking a medical bag to a location, while leaving the doctors sibling/friend/family member taken away to be killed. One involved taking a object from a person by force, said object was a papier-mache crystal. Some need them to defuse a bomb that had a papier-mache crystal in it, which none of them have never defused a bomb before.

"I really hope nothing else happens." Said Hagakure.

"Why would you say that!?!" Said Sero, Kaminari, Setsuna, and Sato.

**'CRASH!'**

A heavy crash was heard in front of them. The same grey suit man is seen standing in front of the class 1A. He breaths deeply. Todoroki seems to know him.

"Hey it's you." Said Todoroki.

"You know him?" Asked Momo.

"Not personally. But one karmic movement that I did awhile back, had me team up with him, to take down some swamp monsters. His quirk is a ice type quirk, but with out the drawbacks. He's like me, but he doesn't get frostbite." Said Todoroki.

The man then has a ice blue glow and mist come from his hands. A ice pillar raises from beneath him, lifting him up into the air. The man then looks down at the students.

"Give me your blast core." Ordered the man.

"Blast core? We don't know what your talking about. Even if we did have this 'blast core', why would we give it to you?" Said Iida.

"Where have I seen that armour before?" Thinks Midoriya.

"Your lying!" Said the man in anger.

The man then fires a beam of ice from his hands and nearly hits Kirishima. Mina was quick enough to shove Kirishima out of the way. The two students rolled off to the side, with Kirishima ending on top of Mina.

"Not the time you two." Said Todoroki.

The man then fires another ice beam and it just misses Sero.

"Give me your blast core! It will make me whole! Once I'm whole again, I will be as powerful as All Might! Soon I will be running things here!" Said the man, as he jumps off his ice tower.

The man had landed by Sato and back handed Sato away. Sato went flying towards where Nate's group is sitting. Sero had caught him midair. The man then starts to grow. His suit shifts to accommodate for his changing size. His head becomes visible due to the helmet moving out of the way. His skin was deathly pale, he had glowing blue eyes, and he was bald. Ice had formed around his neck, forming a collar. His arms get covered in ice, his hands got claws made of ice. He then raises his hands up and a ring of ice spikes form. He then lifts the ice up by telepathy and throws it at the students.

"Hey! Watch it!" Said Setsuna.

"I will be whole!" Said the man.

"Now I know him!" Said Midoriya.

"Who is he Deku?!" Said Ochaco as she dodge a ice spike stream.

"He fights with cops and Kuo. He mostly works during the colder months. The Arctic hero: Glacier!" Said Midoriya.

"Now I recognize him. I once got to spar with him when I visited my aunt at Thunderlord's agency." Said Todoroki as he back flips to dodge Glacier.

Glacier then has his ice form a hammer. He then swings the hammer at Shoji, the latter dodging.

"Can you do that?" Asked Kaminari.

"Sadly no." Said Todoroki.

"Team, you have to stop Glacier." Came the voice of Kuo from their com links.

"How do we pin him? Where do we bring him in to?" Asked Momo as she makes some Molotov cocktails to melt the ice a little bit.

"You can't, he's become to unstable, mentally that is. He is a risk to everyone. His mind is long gone. Your going to have to mercy kill him." Replied Kuo, which shock the students.

"We can't! There has to be another way!?!" Said Ojiro.

"Hero's don't kill! We have to save him somehow!!" Said Iida.

Glacier then starts to grow again. He becomes bigger. His suit becomes encased in ice. His face gets covered by a ice mask, his back gets ice like spikes, his forearms become larger along with his hands, his hands are still claws but he now only has four fingers. His legs grow in size a bit to compensate for his mass. Glacier then released a roar that no human being could make. The students then take a few steps back.

"If you don't kill him now, he'll kill more people if you leave him like this, starting with you." Said Kuo.

Todoroki launched the first attack, a ice stream of spikes to slow Glacier down. Glacier took the attack on at full force.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M INVINCIBLE! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"** Yelled Glacier.

"Todoroki! What are you doing!?! We have to save him!" Said Momo in shock.

"And how many lives will he claim by the time we pin him down?" Said Todoroki as he launched another ice attack.

"But... We can't kill him! He's just confused!" Said Hagakure.

"Don't you guys get it! This is a Kamic movement! The evil karma here is to just let him run wild till he has a heart attack from the amount of adrenalin in him! Mercy killing him is the good karma here, it's the only way!" Said Todoroki.

They all stood still for a few moments, till Kirishima hardened his body and charged Glacier. Tokoyami had Dark Shadow grab Kirishima, so Dark Shadow could throw him.

"We may not like it, but Todoroki is right!" Said Kirishima gets thrown at Glacier's back.

Kirishima then unleashed a bunch of punches at Glacier. Glacier shakes around to get Kirishima off him.

**"GET OFF ME BOY! I WILL BE WHOLE!"** Yelled Glacier.

Sato seemed reluctant to eat the sugar he had in his hand, but he did it anyways. He yells as he powers up. He then rushes Glacier, just as Kirishima was thrown off.

"Sato! Catch!" Said Momo.

Momo throws a pair of studded brass knuckles to Sato. Sato puts them on and pulls back a fist.

"Thanks Momo!" Said Sato.

Glacier then feels his left arm get hit. Iida had done a axe kick while falling.

**"RECIPRO BURST!"** Yelled Iida.

A stream of fire is then launched by Todoroki at the same arm the Iida had hit. The arm then shatters. Glacier takes a step back and roars in protest.

**"I WILL BE WHOLE! YOU CANT STOP ME!"** Yelled Glacier.

Midoriya then sees an opening to attack the right arm, but he hesitates. He knows that killing Glacier is the only way to do this karmic movement, but there has to be another way.

_"Remember, during this training with us, we will be putting you kids in stressful situations that will test you. It could be us having you guys mercy killing someone due to the person being to dangerous for the person to be contained. This training will be tuff, but, we'll be here if you guys need to talk about the stress that is happening, in private."_ Remembers Midoriya to when Cole talked about training.

_"I don't want to actually kill him. So I'll us five percent of One for All."_ Thinks Midoriya.

Midoriya then feels the power go into his legs and left arm. He then launches out the ground. Glacier noticed the attack coming.

_"Kids finally get it. I can't dodge it. Got to act like I died when my former ice men brothers in arms died in their Titan forms."_ Thinks Glacier.

Midoriya then lands the punch and Sero uses his tape to pull him out of the way as Glacier stumbles. Ojiro picks up Hagakure and runs out of the way as it looks like Glacier would fall over. They hear Glacier take in some finally deep breathes and they hear him wheezing.

**'THUMP!'**

**'CRASH!'**

**'SHATTER!'**

They look in horror as Glacier falls to his knees and takes in one last wheeze. Glacier then falls forwards and shatters into pieces. There was no body in the collection of pieces. Midoriya was being comforted by Ochaco and Iida. Mina was on her knees crying, along with Hagakure nearby. Kirishima was standing and he was shaking in anger, but the anger was directed at himself. Momo was hugging Todoroki for comfort. Todoroki himself ha a look of sadness in his eyes. They then hear a horn go off and they make their way back to the centre island. As they leave however, they didn't notice a icy mist flouting over to a building's roof that they couldn't see over. Glacier then reforms.

"That was a close one. They did nearly kill me." Said Glacier as he breathes a sigh in relief.

"Good to see you Omar." Said Nate.

"Good to see you too Nate." Said Glacier, AKA Omar Wilson.

"Let's meet up with the group." Said Nix.

"Race you guys!" Said Nate as he dashes towards the centre.

The three adults and one Ravager chase after Nate.

**With Aizawa and Cole**

"I think that was too far Cole." Said Aizawa as he was watching the class take down Omar.

"The principle gave me full permission to do anything to teach these kids how to deal with swamp monsters and toughen them up to kill swamp monsters. And, didn't you threaten to expel someone if they got last place in the fitness test at the beginning of the year." Said Cole.

"Expulsion and killing someone, are too very different things Cole. But, I can somewhat see what your doing here. Since I was told about Nate's past, the rest of the kids need to toughen up if they run into Bertrand and his monsters. Good thing he didn't turn into a fifty foot tall maggot." Said Aizawa.

They see the group from the right and Bakugo comes in from the left with a smile on his face. They then get in front of Cole. The people from the right looked sadden and horrified. Bakugo had a smile on his face from all of the karmic movements he did and the swamp monsters he beaten up.

"Once they see that I'm the true hero rank, they will see who's top dog." Thinks Bakugo.

Cole then notice the rest of the groups faces.

"Why the long faces?" Asked Cole.

"We... We... We killed Glacier." Said Mina.

"This has to be a dream, we just killed a pro hero." Said Jiro.

"How can we not get expelled for this. Or even go to jail." Said Shoji.

_"All Might. I'm sorry."_ Thinks Midoriya.

"Your lucky that I didn't die thou." Said Omar.

The class whips their heads to see Omar reforming into his solid body from mist.

**"YOUR ALIVE!?"** Yelled the class in shock and relief, except for Bakugo.

"I turned my body into mist when my ice exoskeleton started to brake apart. As Cole said, this training will be extremely stressful. So don't hesitate when it comes to killing swamp monsters. Last I checked the information on Bertrand, they said he should be taken in alive, but if the hero's can't take him in alive, they have permission to kill him." Said Omar.

"But... But... But!" Said Momo in shock about the new information about Bertrand.

"No buts Momo. This will be the training. The principle gave us permission to do this kind of training, with in reason that is. Now then, where do you think your karmic state is." Said Kuo as a holographic screen appeared.

Bakugo put his pin over the True Hero rank and his name appeared on the screen. Midoriya, Ojiro, Sato, Tsu, Sero, Jiro, Hagakure, Ochaco, Kaminair, Koda, Asui, and Aoyama put their names in the Protector rank. Todoroki, Momo, Shoji, Tokoyami, and Iida had their names on the Champion rank. Kirishima and Setsuna put their's on the Guardian rank. The screen then flashes.

"Alright then. Now, here's where you actually are." Said Nix.

Midoriya, Kirishima, Tsu, Jiro, and Sero we're moved to the Champion rank. Aoyama and Hagakure stayed at the Protector rank, while the rest moved to the Guardian rank. Setsuna was still at the Guardian rank. The ones that put their names in the Champion rank, stayed at the rank. One person however, was the one to moved to the left. Bakugo had a look of shock on his face. Bakugo's predicted rank was True Hero, but, his actual rank shocked him to the core. His rank was the Criminal, just centimetres from the Bio-Terrorist rank.

"This has to be a joke. I knocked out all the swamp monsters in my path. I took the fake crystals from the robot civilians, while leaving the bomb to the police. I used the swamp monsters to show the people that I'm one person that they can trust. So..." Said Bakugo as he pauses to take a breath.

**"WHY THE F*K AM I THE CRIMINAL RANK!?!"** Yelled Bakugo as he marched up to Cole.

"Because, all the things you did we're wrong. Yes, you knocked out the swamp monsters, which earned you good karma. But, you left the injured civilians alone to fight more swamp monsters or robot villains. You beaten a civilian robot to a pulp, which was evil karma, due to the person not knowing what the crystal was. I said that the blast shaders are dangerous, but some people don't know what they are and they look for a place to sell them. The bomb can only be disarmed by you, due to the police getting there too late. That one robot told you a lie, when it said that a group of Militia we're disguised as some police officers and you listened to the robot. The robot was the under covered Militia. Shall I go on?" Said Cole as he got closer to Bakugo and was talking down to him.

"Why didn't you tell us that!?! I would have done it if I've known about it!?!" Said Bakugo with some anger in his voice.

"Maybe if you had some common sense, you would have done it. By using swamp monsters to show off that your a pro, you just used your team mate as a way to show your a better pro hero then them. In my books, that's evil karma. You lied to the people. So, why did you decide to become a hero?" Said Cole as he finished with a question.

"I'm going to be the next number one hero! I'll be as great and popular as All Might! I don't need some stupid extras to help me! Their just in my way. If there in my way, I'll kill them!" Proclaimed Bakugo.

"What a dumb reason to be a hero." Said Cole.

A few moments passed.

_"Well s*t."_ Thinks Nate.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU F*ING OLD MAN!?!?!"** Yelled Bakugo.

To be continued

**Done! Here's the four chapter. I decided to bring back the ice man that we teamed up with in Infamous 2, with some changes to the cannon story. We didn't mercy kill him in the last mission we had with him, he lived and helped slow down John in the final good karma mission. Also, the pins where designed by I-island, to show people's karma state if they are being trained by Cole and the others in the future. Bakugo is the type of person I see doing things what he thinks is right, but he didn't have that much information on it to do it right. Since all of class 1A aren't affected by karma, I just thought what they would think their rank is and what their actual rank is. Next chapter, will have a sparring match between Cole and Bakugo. Here are some partial quotes from characters that will show up in the future. One character will show up from Infamous Second Sons, we teamed up with him in the 'Cole's legacy' missions.**

**"I had to pull..."**

**"I will wear her..."**

**"We..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. MHA and Infamous belong to their respective owners. I only own the characters/items/story arcs. Also, this story gets updated when I get to finishing my other story's chapters. I do love the support you guys give me, so thanks for encouraging to do more. Also be warmed, there will be some gore-ish moments in the flashback, so you've been warned. So with out further a do, enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Nate's dark side revealed and Bakugo vs. Cole**

Tension. That was the one thing right now. Bakugo and Cole we're having a stare off. It was like anything could set them off. Aizawa looked ready to step in, but Nate put his arm across Aizawa'a chest to stop him.

"Don't. Bakugo needs this." Said Nate.

Aizawa gave Nate a look. Nate rolled his eyes and motioned Aizawa to lean down a bit.

"What I mean. Bakugo needs a reality check. He doesn't care about anyone else but himself when it comes to this course. Cole sees that. You may think that Bakugo become a hero, but Cole and I see Bakugo as a liability. Cole can probably see much of me in Bakugo, when I first went down the evil side of my powers." Said Nate.

"Why's that?" Asked Aizawa as he watches Cole and Bakugo glaring at each other.

Nate seemed to look at the rest of the class to make sure they weren't listening in on their conversation. Nate then gives a sigh as he looks at Aizawa.

"When I did go over the deep end with my powers, it was in the need for revenge. Now I won't go into details, due to how personal it is. But to simplify it, I didn't care what happened to the people, nearly killed some of the people helping me find my parents killer. When I did find the guy, I pummelled the guy into a bloody pulp. I... Killed him out of rage when he brought up my parents." Said Nate.

Aizawa's eyes widen. Nate had killed before. Aizawa also sees that Nate's hands we're shaking.

_"He regrets killing that man. Cole must have been there to confront Nate about it."_ Thinks Aizawa.

Nate then looks at Cole and Bakugo. Cole points to a small island nearby. Cole turns into ball lighting and flies over to the island. Bakugo fallows Cole.

"Looks like their going to settle this with their fists." Said Nate.

Ochaco then comes over to them.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Asked Ochaco.

"No." Said Nate.

"I may not like it, but no Uraraka. Bakugo needs to learn that not everything can be what he wants." Said Aizawa.

**"WHAT!"** Yelled most of the class.

"But Mr. Aizawa!? Cole is a pro, he'll wipe the floor with Bakugo!?" Said a shocked Sero.

"Yes he will, to teach Bakugo a lesson. That lesson being, just because you are powerful, doesn't mean your at the top. In this kind of world, there will always be a powerful person, but, there is always someone above them. Bakugo boosts that he's the strongest in our class, but he's got nothing to prove it. The ones that are the strongest are the fallowing. Todoroki, Midoriya, myself, and Bakugo. Now in a fight, there are rules we have to fallow so we don't get hurt. But, Bakugo doesn't seem to fallow those rules very well. For example, he nearly killed Midoriya on our first battle training class." Said Nate.

"But he didn't! Midoriya dodged the attack!" Said Sato.

"What if he didn't? Bakugo made his costume to work for him. His blasts aren't that powerful, but those gauntlets store up sweat to use later on. I took a point blank shot from one of those gauntlets. It was painful, but I'm more durable then you guys. If that blast had hit anyone of you guys point blank, I'm not so sure any of you would have survive. Now, say your a civilian. Bakugo as a pro comes to fight a villain in a heavily populated area, say a city square. If he fired off one of those gauntlets. Yes, he would take down the villain, if not put them into the hospital. But what about the civilians. Some might be caught up in the blast range or they get hit by the debris?" Said Nate.

"Nate has a point." Said Omar.

"But..." Said Momo, but Omar cut her off.

"No buts! From what I've seen in the few training videos the school has sent me, Bakugo is blood thirsty when it comes to battle. He needs to learn that he can't 'kill' his opponents. Some villains do things because their confused or they're desperate for something. Like how you kids didn't want to mercy kill me when I was on a rampage. I once had to face Nate when he was on the evil side of his powers, the second time he went down that path. I barely got away with my life. When the Cole, Nix, Kuo, and I regrouped, we then thought of what could have set Nate off. When we learned what had happened, we went looking for Nate, to bring him back to the light. Half way through the fight, I was worried that we might have to..." Said Omar, but he trailed off.

"Have to, what Omar?" Asked Iida.

Omar looks at Nate. Nate was had his arms crossed over his chest, as if he was hugging himself for comfort.

"Do you mind if I tell them Nate?" Asked Omar.

"Go a head." Said Nate.

**Flash back seven years ago**

Omar was patrolling the gas works for any sigh of his former gang members. He sees some people waving at him as he flies through the air, he waves back once in awhile. His com link in his helmet then goes off, it was Larouche.

"Yo Omar, you there?" Said Larouche.

"Yes. What is it?" Asked Omar as he lands on some scaffolding on one of the towers.

"I need you to check something out for me. Some of my men found a bunch of militia bodies in the remains of a warehouse. They think it's ice men, but unless the ice men gang has flamethrowers, then I don't think so. Most of the bodies we're chard to a crisp. The warehouse also had earth like spikes coming out of the roof as well. I'll send you the coordinates." Said Larouche.

"Alright, I'm on it." Said Omar.

Omar checks his phone to see where the warehouse is and sees its not that far from him. He then heads off to check it out. It had been three days since Omar joined them in their fight to prepare for the beast and against Bertrand. Nate accepted Omar in about one day. Nix was still on the fence about Omar joining them. Kuo and Cole gave Omar a chance to prove himself to them. Zeke offered Omar a beer so they could talk and get to know each other once Zeke got back from spying on the militia. Omar then reaches the warehouse. The warehouse was in ruins. The roof was only being supported by the earth spikes. The left wall was completely gone. The back wall was nearly falling apart. The right wall looked like Swiss cheese by the amount of bullet holes in it and earth like arrows. The bodies of the militia we're off to the side under some white blankets the rebels brought with them. Omar then hears a sound behind him.

"Looks like Larouche called you too." Said Nix.

"I was nearby anyways. I was bound to find this eventually." Said Omar.

Nix goes and looks under one of the blankets. She sees the militia grunt's body, if you could even describe it properly. The whole body was chard to a crisp, with the head and neck area being the most chard. The clothes we're all but burnt away. The next body looked like a shivered up prune. Four bodies had stone arrows or sharp pebbles imbedded in them. One body had no head and no left arm, looked like someone vaporized the parts off. Nix drops one blanket entirely just as she picked it up.

"That's just messed up man. Yo Frozone! Find anything else in there!?" Shouted Nix.

"Yeah! Come take a look!" Shouted back Omar.

Omar had carefully made his way into the warehouse, due to his size. He found more bodies, some in the concrete itself. Some we're soaking wet, others we're left alone. Omar found some with holes in their chests. Nix then comes over beside Omar.

"So... What do you think happened?" Asked Nix.

Omar takes a look around again with his eyes. He then spots a gas tower by the warehouse.

"Let's head up there to get a better vantage point." Said Omar as he points to the tower.

The two dash up to the top. Once there, Omar looks down at the warehouse.

"Alright. The attack came from the left, judging by the left walls destruction." Said Omar.

"Ok. So what caused the wall to come down?" Said Nix as she forms the picture in her head.

"By the walls material, it looked like something exploded. Some of the metal pieces looked like they we're melted by heat. Next, the front had some uneven concrete. If I had to guess, the attacker is a conduit with earth powers, so he or she cut off the militia's escape." Said Omar.

"I saw that too. The militia must have tried to fight back. I saw the remains of a RPG and some grenade launchers, that must have caused the back wall to break apart a bit." Said Nix

"This then probably lead to the attacker to kill the RPG and grenade launcher militia first. Then the right wall was full of holes. Some stray shots and some stone arrows that ether missed some militia or went through them. Possible the attacker got bored of fighting and finished off the rest of the militia with the stone spike pillars. Maybe there we're some survivors, so the attacker killed them or got some information from them, then killed them." Said Omar.

The two look around some more. They then spot something out of place. It was a picture of some kids in it. Omar takes a look at the picture, while Nix looks around more. Omar sees nine boys and five girls. One of the boy's was Nate and he was somewhat smiling. Omar thinks why this picture was here.

_"Where has Nate been these days? The last time I saw him was two days ago and then he went silent. Wonder if he went to see these kids and didn't tell anyone?"_ Thinks Omar.

"What got ice man?" Asked Nix.

"This. It's a picture of Nate with thirteen other kids, eight boys and five girls. Did he ever talk about seeing anyone or seeing any other groups?" Said Omar.

Nix was looking over the picture. She then noticed Samantha. Nix points to Samantha in the picture.

"I've seen this girl before. Nate helps her train her water powers over in Flood Town. I once saw her sleeping at base camp in Flood Town when I was passing through to check up on you guys. She was something special to Nate, ether a crush or a close friend. The others I don't know of. The girl's name was Samantha." Said Nix.

The two then hear a radio go off. It was pretty clear for transmission, even thou it was near the middle of the warehouse. Nix grabbed the radio and she holds it up to her ear so she could hear. Omar leans down to listen in.

"We need back up!" Came a militia grunt's voice.

"Jack on you right!" Came a voice by the grunt.

The sound of water hitting a body was heard. The radio on the other end falls to the ground.

"Stay back!" Said a scared Jack.

The sound of water being drained was heard and a pained scream was heard.

"You bastard!" Came a different militia grunt's voice.

"We need back up! We're at the train yard in Flood Town! Hurry!" Came a voice of another militia grunt.

The radio then cuts out.

Omar and Nix quickly make their way to the train yard at flood town.

**At the train yard**

Bodies of militia grunt's we're everywhere. Omar and Nix ran into some civilians fleeing the area, due to the water spouts popping up even few minutes. Omar stayed on the ground and walked into the yard. Nix stayed on top of the train cars. Omar spots some dried up militia bodies by him. Nix sees some ash piles near some guns on the ground. The two the hear a scream cut through the air.

**"PLEASE! NO MORE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE BERTRAND IS! WE WHERE CALLED TO THIS PLACE TO GET SOME BAIT AND STUFF!"** Yelled a militia grunt.

"Then your worthless to me now. Die." Came a familiar voice.

The grunt screams and the sound of water hitting something is then heard, fallowed by a body hitting the ground. Omar walks into the warehouse and he stops dead in his tracks. It was Nate, but he was different. His trench coat was darker in colour and the bottom was torn in some places. His skin was paler in colour as well, with some black veins on his neck and possible going up onto his face. Nix comes over to Omar, she was shocked on what she sees. They see Nate absorb some electricity from a exposed power line

"Damn MacGrath Junior, you really know how to rip into the militia." Said Nix.

"Not the time Nix. Nate, we're you the one that did this?" Asked Omar, who was cautious.

Nate turns to face them. They see Nate's face had more of those black veins, some forming lines on ether side of Nate's mouth that make it look like he's smiling. His eyes we're darker in colour, bags could be seen underneath his eyes. Nix seemed uncomfortable for some reason. While Omar was on edge. The two adults see a militia grunt hiding by them. Nix doesn't look at him, but she moves her eyes to show him that she sees him. The grunt's mask was somewhat broken and they could see his left eye. His eye had a pleading look in it. Omar noticed the grunt and decided to keep Nate's attention on them.

"I'll ask again Nate. We're you the one that killed all these militia grunt's here and at the warehouse in the Gas Works?" Asked Omar.

"I needed answers. So I went to the right place and beat the ever loving sh*t out of the militia to get the answers." Said Nate as he walks around a bit.

"But you killed them. Their bodies we're almost unrecognizable. What happened too you?" Said Nix, who for once was trying to be the voice of reason for some reason.

The grunt by Omar and Nix decided to make a brake for the doors. Sadly, Nate turned into ball lightning and slammed the grunt into the ground.

**"PLEASE LET ME GO! I HAVE A FAMILY!"** Yelled the grunt.

"Then tell me where is Bertrand or where he's been these past two days." Said Nate, as he slams his foot into the grunt's chest.

**"THE GAS WORKS! HE'S BEEN MOVING AROUND THE NORTH AND EAST SIDES OF THE GAS WORKS! NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!"** Yelled the grunt in fear.

"Alright then. You may go." Said Nate in a calm tone.

"You mean it?" Said the grunt in hope.

"Yes. There's the door. Your free to leave." Said Nate.

The grunt springs up and jogs towards the door. The grunt makes about three to six steps outside, when a lightning bolt hits his back. The grunt stumbles and another bolt hits him, nearly killing him.

"I'll pay your family a visit after I'm done with Bertrand." Said Nate.

A cluster grenade is then thrown onto the grunt.

**'BOOM!'**

Omar and Nix look in absolute horror and shock. The grunt was no more. There was no body. Nix almost threw up. Omar's left hand was shaking in fear.

"Say, you two what to join me in killing Bertrand. It'll be fun." Said Nate with a insane smile and look in his eyes.

"No. Nate. You need to come with us, your not well right now." Said Nix, as she slowly approaches Nate.

"Oh? This is new for you Nix. You always egged Cole and me to be the bad boys all the time when we first met you. What's gotten into you?" Said Nate.

"Look, I may egg you guys to do bad things, but this..." Said Nix as she paused to swing her arm around.

"This isn't what I had in mind. Sure, I like to take down the militia as much as the next guy. But this isn't you Nate. Your like a little brother to me. So tell me what's wrong and we'll talk with Cole and Kuo." Said Nix.

Nate seemed to scowl when Nix was talking. Nix had put her hand on Nate's left shoulder. Nate seemed to grab Nix's wrist. Nix gained a small smile, but it was replaced with a pained look. The reason, Nate was slowly crushing Nix's wrist. Nix tried to get Nate to let go, but Nate had a iron grip on her wrist.

"Hey Junior, this kinda starting to hurt. Can you let go." Said Nix.

"Don't..." Said Nate as he paused.

**'SMACK!'**

**"CALL ME THAT!"** Yelled Nate as he gave Nix a hard knee in her stomach. Said knee had some electricity behind it.

Nix went flying into a train car. Omar got into a defensive stance. Omar knew for a fact that something was wrong with Nate. Nate seemed to be smiling for some reason. Omar sees Nate absorb some earth and looks at him. Omar jumps out of the way. Nate slams into the wall of the warehouse. Nate turns around to look at Omar. Omar makes a ice shield to protect himself. A barbed stone arrow imbedded itself in the shield, almost hitting Omar's head.

"I got to get away with Nix. We have to tell Cole, Zeke, and Kuo about what has happened to Nate." Thinks Omar.

Omar makes some small ice pillars to obscure Nate's vision. Omar then runs to Nix, who was slowly getting up from being smacked into a train car. Omar grabs Nix and throws her over his shoulder. Omar then does a ice jump to get some distance.

"Omar! Behind us!" Said Nix in shock.

Omar looks behind him and sees a black waterspout heading at them. Omar lands on the ground and does another jump, this jump being a little bit shorter so they could do another longer jump. But on the longer jump, a hot stream of water hits Omar mid jump and turns the ice into water. Omar stumbles and drops Nix. The two get hit by the waterspout, which was hot, but not hot enough to cook them alive.

**'BOOM!'**

The waterspout explodes. Omar and Nix hit the ground hard. Omar gets some rubble on top of him, due to him falling onto a wooden walkway. While Nix falls face up into some water. Nix was unconscious when she hit the water. Omar was slowly loosing consciousness. Omar sees Nate crouches by him. Nate taps on Omar's helmet, as if seeing if he was alive still. Nate shrugs and walks away. Omar barely hears Nate talking to himself.

"Time to die Bertrand. Then my friends can rest in peace." Said Nate, as he then turns into a black waterspout and dashes towards the Gas Works.

Omar then goes unconscious.

**Two hours later**

"Omar? Omar? Omar wake up!" Came the voice of Cole.

Omar groans as he sits up. He noticed that he was at the train car they we're using a their base in Flood Town. Nix had a rebel medic by her putting on some bandages around her stomach. Nix was also sitting up. Kuo and Zeke we're sitting in some chairs that they had with them.

"What happened? It looked like someone went on a murder spry at the warehouse and in the train yard. The locals said something about black waterspouts popping up every few minutes to half hours. Did you see who did it?" Asked Cole.

"We did. But your not going to like it. It was a kid." Said Omar.

"A kid!?!" Said a shocked Zeke.

"Yeah man and we know this kid." Said Nix.

"So who was this kid that we know of?" Asked Kuo.

"All I'm saying, is that Cole really needs to read a book about parenting." Said Nix.

"I don't have any kids... Wait a minute. Your saying Nate did all that?" Said Cole.

Omar nods his head. Zeke seemed uncomfortable about the subject. Kuo had a look of utter shock and horror. Omar and Nix then explain what happened. From them looking over the warehouse, to their confrontation with Nate in the train yard.

"This can't be Nate. He's too nice and gentle, with in reason mind you. But he would never go on a murder spry for no reason." Said Kuo in denial.

"Tell that to the grunt that tried to run away. Oh wait, he went everywhere after a cluster grenade landed on him." Said Nix.

A knock comes from the door.

"Don't shoot my ass." Came the voice of Larouche.

Zeke lets him in. Larouche comes in and sees Nix with bandages wrapped around her stomach area.

"Ruff day." Said Larouche.

"Yeah ruff day, if you include little Nate going on a murder spry and nearly killing you as a ruff day, then yes a ruff day." Said Nix with loads of sarcasm in her voice.

Larouche didn't seemed shocked about Nate had done.

"You knew about Nate?" Asked Kuo.

"Yes and no. He came by some of my men, asking if they knew of any militia in the Gas Works. They told him and he walks away. That was two days ago. Then today, my men report a warehouse full of militia bodies, some even unrecognizable. I tried calling Nate, but when he replied, he rudely told me off and saying about doing some recon in the Flood Town. I just past it off as faze in his life. Then two hours ago, I get a call from some local rebels here in Flood Town, that there's some black waterspouts popping up in the train yard here. Then a medic is requested in Flood Town. So I came here to get some answers." Said Larouche.

"Did Nate have any other friends here in New Merais?" Asked Omar.

"Yeah, those orphans. There's Josh the oldest boy there, the leader of the little group. Why do you ask?" Said Zeke.

Omar then brings out a picture of the orphans with Nate in it. Omar then explains what he header Nate say before he went unconscious.

"Nate said something about making Bertrand paying and something about his friends resting." Said Omar.

Larouche then gets a call.

"Yes, what is it? What!?! Are you sure? Ok, make some graves for them." Said a shocked and saddened Larouche.

"What is it?" Asked Cole.

"Josh and his little group we're taken by the militia." Said Larouche.

"What!?!?! We have to find them!" Said Zeke.

"It's to late. The guys I have drop food off for them, noticed the door was busted in and the conduit kid's elements ether imbedded in the walls or furniture. They asked around and got the place that the militia took them too. But... They..." Said Larouche, but he seemed to choke on his own words.

"Bertrand turned them." Said Kuo.

"Yeah. I promised those kids we would keep them safe and we failed them." Said Larouche.

Omar puts his hand too his chin. Nate was on a murder spry. His friends we're turned into swamp monsters. Nate was looking for Bertrand. Omar then realized something.

"Revenge." Said Omar.

"What?" Said Larouche.

"Nate, he's going after Bertrand for revenge. Those kids, they we're Nate's friends outside of us." Said Omar.

"Ok, how is that a bad thing?" Asked Nix.

"Nix. I don't think Nate is in the right mind set to fight Bertrand. He seems more blood thirsty and uncaring about casualties, ether the enemies or civilian. He could have killed us at the train yard, but he didn't. The Nate we know must be underneath." Explained Omar.

"Omar's right. Nate could cause more harm then good. He's probably tearing apart the Gas Works looking for Bertrand, which he might not care about civilian casualties." Said Cole.

They hear a distant booming sound. They all rush outside of the train car. They see storm clouds had formed over by the Gas Works north and east sides. A black bolt of lightning strikes a tower and the tower explodes. Nix flinched at the show of power happening in front of her. Kuo, Larouche, and Omar had a look of shock on their faces. Zeke's hand was shaking with fear.

"That's Nate." Said Cole.

"Nate's causing that!?! He's possible more powerful then you Cole!" Said a shocked Kuo.

"I know. But he isn't. We share some of the same powers, but we don't share the same skill to do so. I had years to hone my powers. Nate only had about maybe couple months to train with his powers. But, he's cunning when it comes to using them. We have to find him before he finds Bertrand. If he kills Bertrand, we won't get the old Nate back. Let's go." Said Cole as he runs towards the Gas Works.

Kuo dashes after Cole. Omar goes with Zeke and Larouche to get a truck to head over to the Gas Works. Nix was the last one to leave.

"To hell with it." Said Nix as she dashes after Cole and Kuo.

**Later at the Gas Works Northeast side**

Militia trucks and grunts litter the ground. Cole and Kuo had just arrived at the battlefield. Some grunts roll around in pain on the ground. Nix, Omar, Zeke, and Larouche show up with some rebels to take away the dead or to get the injured militia grunt's away from the battle zone. They notice some swamp monsters nearby, some dead and some still alive. They spot a breathing Ravager nearby, the left side of it's face had a bloody wound and the back armour was cracked. The swamp monster was still alive, but it didn't try to attack them. Some regular swamp monsters roam around, but they don't attack them.

"Is it just me, or are the swamp monsters afraid of something?" Said Zeke.

"Maybe. But what could scare a swamp monster?" Said Larouche in confusion.

Some civilians run by them. Two of them have some burns on their arms. One had her arm dangling on her right side. Two we're carrying one that was unconscious. Another one had a nasty cut on their head.

"We'll help these people. Go find Nate." Said Larouche.

Larouche and his men then help the civilians.

"I'll stay here too." Said Zeke.

"But Zeke, you know Nate just as good as Cole. You could help him." Said Kuo.

"Not after the last time he went psycho. I rather not get killed in four different languages." Said Zeke as he jogs off to help a limping man to a truck for medical treatment.

The four conduits then head out deeper into the northeast side of the Gas Works. As they walk, they notice some dead civilians or injured civilians. Cole heals the civilians and asked them some questions. Each one gives the same answer for one question.

"What happened here?" Asked Cole.

"It was a kid. Maybe eight years old, I don't know. The militia had gathered us up to see if any of us we're freaks. That's when the one sided slaughter happened. This kid, with black lightning, comes flying in and starts yelling at the militia to tell him where Bertrand is. If the militia didn't talk, he started to move onto us." Said a scared woman.

"Alright, head that way and you'll run in with some rebels. They'll get you out here and if you need it, they'll get you some medical care." Said Cole.

The woman nods her head and runs down the road. Omar finds some ice men bodies laying around as well. Some of the bodies had no damage on them, as if Nate didn't land the fatal blow. Omar kneels down to see if the suit had been damaged, but it wasn't.

"Did this guy just die from a heart attack or something?" Said Nix.

"I don't think so. I think he was electrocuted to death. Nate probably caused a scuffle with the ice men gang. Nate probably thought they knew where Bertrand was." Said Omar.

A black bolt of lightning strikes a gas tower nearby and it catches on fire. Omar thinking fast, makes a ice shield to protect them. The tower explodes and flames go everywhere. Kuo helps Omar keep the shield up. Nix warps to a concrete barricade to keep a teenage girl down and out of the blast. The girl thanks Nix and runs away. Cole does a radar pulse to see if anyone is nearby. He spots a small outline of Nate. Cole sprints forwards in the direction of Nate. The reasoning for this, was because Nate was inching towards a downed militia grunt and a downed civilian. The other three run after Cole. They turn down a alleyway and spot Nate with a foot on the civilians chest. It was a young woman. Said woman was crying.

"Tell me where Bertrand is and I'll let her go." Said Nate in a threatening tone.

"I told you freak! I don't know!" Said the grunt.

Nate sent a small jolt into the woman and the woman screamed in pain.

"Wrong. Try again." Said Nate.

"Please! Just stop! Just tell him!" Said the woman.

"Shut up b*h! I told him I don't know!" Yelled the grunt.

Nate then grabs the grunt's face and bio leaches him. The grunt barely had time to scream. The woman then cries some more and doesn't look at Nate.

"Know then... Where... Is... Bertrand." Said Nate, saying the last three words individual.

The woman had lost her voice and continue to cry. Nate, unsatisfied by the response, makes a black gigawatt blade and raises it up in the air.

**"DON'T DO IT NATE!"** Yelled Cole.

"Then she better tell me where Bertrand is." Said Nate, who didn't look at Cole.

"Please." Said the woman in a small voice, but still loud enough to be heard.

The woman then looks at the three.

"Help me." Said the woman.

Nate was going to impale the woman, if it wasn't for Kuo firing a ice beam from her hands. This caused Nate to miss the woman. Omar then makes a blunt javelin and throws it at Nate. It hits Nate and sends him flying away from the woman. Cole then heals the woman. When the woman runs away, just as Nate gets up.

"What the f*k. I thought Bertrand is the enemy here, not me. I'm trying to find Bertrand and kill him. But then you three come and try to stop me." Said Nate as he gives the four adults a death glare.

"Not like this Nate. We exposed Bertrand for making people into swamp monsters and we stopped him from shipping the forced conduits to their buyers. You have to stop, your not well right now." Said Cole.

Nate seemed more p*sed off by what Cole said.

"Not well? I'm perfectly fine. Bertrand is going to pay for what he did to my friends." Said Nate.

"Nate calm down. We know that..." Said Kuo but Nate cut her off.

"You know what? You knew where Bertrand is!?" Said Nate in rage.

Kuo flinched and sees the eight year old boy glaring at her.

"It's not that we know, it's more like a hunch." Said Kuo.

"Tell. Me. Now." Ordered Nate in a menacing tone.

Kuo seeing that she messed up, she tried to speak, but she lost her voice. The way Nate ordered her, he was more then likely going to kill her if she didn't tell him. Kuo was proven right, when Nate made a black gigawatt blade form on his right arm.

"If you don't tell me in the next three seconds, you'll loose something. I'm thinking about an arm or eye." Said Nate.

They all got into a defensive stance. They didn't want to hurt Nate. They needed to pin him down or knock them him out. Cole charged amp with a low amount of electricity, to not give Nate more power. Nix had napalm flow around her hand and she looked ready to warp to a different position. Kuo had her hands covered in blue mist. Omar looked ready to make a ice pillar for him to stand on.

"If your not going to help me... Then you can just die." Said Nate.

As fast as, well, lightning, Nate surged forwards, heading for Kuo. Nix made a smoke screen and warped away. Omar only made half ice pillar, due to Nate launching a Alfa rocket at him. Nate dodges a ice steam from Kuo. Nate then has lightning go into a pile of scrap metal and the metal bends. It takes the form of a dog with sharp teeth, the eyes of the dog we're sparking with black lightning. It howls somehow and growls at the four adults, mostly at Kuo.

"Is it kinda sad that I'm afraid of an eight year old?" Asked Nix.

"Kinda, maybe, but your not the only one afraid right now." Said Kuo, as she freezes the metal dog solid.

Nate growls in frustration and he charges Kuo. Kuo forms ice in her hands to make a shield. Kuo's shield doesn't last long against a couple gigawatt blade strikes. Nix throws a napalm grenade at Nate and he goes flying towards a few warehouses. Omar fires a ice beam and gets Nate's left foot frozen in ice. Nate grunts in discomfort and turns into ball lightning to get away. The four adults head towards the warehouse. They then enter the warehouse, but they stay on guard. They hear Nate running around in the large warehouse, but they can't see him due to the lights being turned off.

"Stay out of my way! I'm ending Bertrand today and then we can focus on The Beast! You with held the information... Are you siding with Bertrand!?" Came the voice of Nate from the shadows.

"We're not on Bertrand's side Nate, we're still looking for him. Yes we have info on him, but with the little info we have, we can't find him." Said Cole.

"Liar!" Came Nate's voice from the left.

"We could never lie to you Nate! Your evil karma side is infecting your mind, just like back in Empire City!" Calls out Cole.

"Shut up!" Calls out Nate as he blasts a Alfa bolt at Cole.

Cole does a back flip to dodge the bolt. Omar fires a low powered ice beam from where the bolt came from, but it only hits the roof. Nix throws a napalm grenade at a cluster of wooden boxes, which she thought Nate was hiding behind. Kuo had to dodge a precision shot from the far right corner.

"This isn't you Nate! The Nate we know, would have came to us for comfort, not go on a murdering spry! Where's the Nate that likes to watch movies, prank us, prank the militia, heading to the medical centres to help heal people, and hang out with his friends!" Said Kuo.

"Shut up! My friends are gone! None of you know what it is like to see someone you care about killed or turned into something else in front of your eyes!" Came Nate's voice from in front of them.

"Yes I do Nate! I lost Trish when Kesseler kidnaped her! You comforted me when we barred her in the park in the historical district! I helped you through your grief when you realize what you had done after you killed your father out of revenge when he killed your mother! Let me help you Nate!" Called Cole.

"Shut up." Came Nate's voice a few feet in front of them.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up..." Said Nate as his voice slowly got louder.

They also noticed electricity was being pulled towards Nate. The electricity was gathering around Nate in a aura.

**"SHUT UP!"** Yelled Nate.

The electricity explodes outwards in a pulse shaped like a dome of pure lightning, going in all directions **(think of it as when Doomsday evolved in the Justice League movie)**.

**"RUN FOR IT!"** Yelled Cole.

The four all run away from the pulse. Kuo dashes to the top of a building. Cole jumps onto a car and launches up onto a power line. Omar does some long range ice launches to get some distance. Nix warps multiple times to stay ahead of the pulse. After a few minutes, the pulse goes away. Cole's phone goes off.

"Cole! You there brother!? What happened!?" Came the voice of Zeke.

"We're fine Zeke. That pulse was from Nate. Didn't know he could do that." Said Cole as he meets up with Kuo and the others on top of the roof.

The four adults look down at the destruction caused by Nate. One and half blocks we're destroyed. The four warehouses we're gone. Cole sways a bit when he senses something. Omar catches Cole when it looked like Cole was going to fall over.

"You all right Cole?" Asked Omar.

"The power was knocked out when Nate did that pulse thing. He must be drained after that kind of attack." Said Cole.

They see some black lightning form in the centre of the blast. It reforms into Nate and he drops to his knees in exhaustion. Nate then puts his hands down on to stop him from falling over. The four then head down to see if they could talk some sense into Nate. As they get close to Nate, they see him glare at them. Nate slowly gets up onto his feet, be it a bit wobbly. Nate then absorbs some water from a water pipe that had been exposed.

"I can do this all day." Said a tired Nate.

"No you can't Nate, let us help you and we'll take down Bertrand the right way." Said Cole.

Nate then fires off a stream of black water, which was steaming hot. Cole dodges the stream of water. Nate then absorbs some earth and attacks.

**Three hours later**

Absolute carnage had happened. From the first one and half blocks destroyed by Nate. Another two we're destroyed by the ensuing battle. Omar was the first to be knocked out, due to his left leg and right arm being dislocated by a angry Nate. Next was Nix. She was thrown through a thin wall, but she still was knocked unconscious, while also getting a concussion, and her right arm being dislocated. Cole and Kuo we're the only ones still standing, just barely. Kuo had a cut above her left eye. While Cole would have a new scar on his chest. Nate wasn't looking to good as well. He had a cut above both his eyes, a few bruises on his chest/arms/legs/face, and a good scrap on his face. Omar was still conscious and he was leaning on a wall that he was sitting by. His suit had a few dents in it and a little pieces of the suit we're missing. Omar could feel his smaller injures healing, but he would need someone to relocate his left leg and right arm.

_"This isn't going to well. It's like when Titans of the ice gang go on a rampage after a few weeks of their evolution. Is Nate to far gone? Are we going have to kill him?"_ Thinks Omar, who shudders at the thought of killing Nate.

His com link then goes off. It was Zeke.

"We're in position to help Nate." Said Zeke.

"Help him how? You can't get close." Said Omar.

"We don't have to, we just needed to get higher up." Said Zeke.

Now this got Omar confused. Why would Zeke need to get higher, was he going to take pot shots at Nate from a top of a building? Or did they find a way to stop Nate with out harming him. Back with Cole and Kuo, things we're starting to go sideways. Kuo had been pinned by some rubble from a still standing wall. While Cole was still fighting strong. Nate had healed mostly from absorbing earth and the odd water pipe that was exposed, but he was still tired out. Till a distant gun shot rang out and Nate gets hit. It looked like a dart had been shot out of a gun. Two more gun shots are heard and two more darts hit Nate.

"Got him. Cole pin Nate down, that will help the sedatives put him to sleep." Said Zeke from the radio.

Cole, who was still tired mind you, runs forwards and trips Nate. Cole then pins Nate down with Nate's arms behind his back so he couldn't absorb anymore earth or the other three elements he could control.

**"GET... OFF**... Of... Me... You... Son... Of." Said Nate, but he was slowly going to sleep.

Nate then goes limp and falls to sleep. Cole picks Nate up and carries him to a rebel truck and they drive to a safe house to help Nate.

**Back to the present**

"After we got to the safe house, we had to lock Nate up in a metal room with not power in it. We then had to wait for the sedatives to wear off. Right after the sedatives wore off, Cole was the only one to talk to Nate, being that he was Nate's father figure. It took three days to get Nate back to the side of good." Said Omar.

The whole class was shocked to find out what Nate was like on his evil side of his powers. He went on a murdering spry to get revenge on Bertrand. He killed the militia and some civilians in a blind rage. Nate was shaking at the memory and was looking down in shame. Most of the class looked at Nate, but he wouldn't look them.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Asked Mina.

"I didn't want you guys to be afraid of me." said Nate.

Sero wold have said something, but he decided against it. Setsuna was horrified to learn about that side of her friends powers and what he turns into. Izuku was also horrified by the story. Nate was a villain at one point in his life and he almost stayed a villain as well. Some of them we're afraid of Nate's dark side. While the other side we're glad that Cole brought Nate back to the light. A explosion happens.

**"DIE!"** Yelled Bakugo.

"Even after the story, their still fighting." Said Nate.

Through out the story Omar was talking about, Cole and Bakugo had started to fight.

**With Bakugo and Cole during the story**

"You can still back down kid. Take this as a learning experience and move on." Said Cole.

"Go to hell! I'm supposed to be the top dog here, not those stupid extras!" Said Bakugo.

"What the hell is with this kid? Guess people praised him too much when he was a kid or something. He definitely has a god complex." Thinks Cole.

The two get into a fighting stance. Bakugo has his hands behind him so he could rush Cole and blast him away. Cole grips amp and charges it with a low amount of power.

**"GO!"** Yelled Cole.

Bakugo blasts off. Cole runs towards Bakugo. Bakugo does a high speed axe kick. Cole rolls to the side and swings amp. The swing did miss Bakugo, but Cole hits him with a Alfa bolt. Cole then charges Bakugo. Bakugo was still stunned by the bolt, didn't have enough time to dodge the but end of amp going into his stomach. Bakugo gets the wind knocked out of him and he stumbles back. Cole just stands watching Bakugo.

"I thought you said that your the top dog here? Aren't the top dogs supposed to be the strongest?" Said Cole.

"Shut up old man. No ones stronger then me in this class." Said Bakugo.

"Then how did Midoriya and Nate beat you in their fights with you?" Asked Cole.

This got a negative reaction from Bakugo.

**"THEY CHEATED! THAT LYING SNAKE DEKU HID HIS QUIRK FROM ME! ALL THOSE YEARS, ALL THOSE CROCODILE TEARS, HE WAS JUST LOOKING DOWN AT ME! THEN THERE'S MACGRATH, THAT HAS TEN QUIRKS! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE TEN QUIRKS! HE JUST LOOKS DOWN ON EVERYONE, HE DIDN'T EVEN TAKE ME SERIOUSLY WHEN WE FOUGHT, I WOULD HAVE MOPPED THE FLOOR WITH HIM!"** Yelled Bakugo.

Cole shakes his head. There was no getting through to Bakugo about accepting his mistakes and owning up to them. Bakugo was just a teen with a god complex and had to prove to everyone that he was the best and they we're just weaklings.

"Fine then. Hit me with your best shot bomber man." Said Cole, who holsters amp.

**"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR SAYING THAT!"** Yelled Bakugo in rage.

Everyone sees Bakugo launch himself up into the air. They then see Bakugo use his explosions to spin himself around and shoot through the air towards Cole. Smoke was seen forming around Bakugo.

**"HOWITZER... IMPACT!!!"** Yelled Bakugo.

**'BOOM!'**

A huge smoke cloud explodes outwards. Bakugo comes out of the smoke breaching heavily and holding his arms. He had a victorious smile on his face.

**"HA! YOU SEE THAT YOU EXTRAS! I JUST BEAT THE SEVENTH RANKED HERO! HES NOTHING TO ME! HE WAS JUST A SMALL PEBBLE IN THE ROAD FOR ME TO KICK ASIDE! HE..."** Yelled Bakugo, but he was cut off.

A alfa grenade was thrown at him and it went off. Bakugo went flying and hits the ground hard. He groans as he picks himself up. Out of the smoke comes Cole, with a frost shield up.

"There's a reason I'm the seventh ranked hero kid, I'm no slouch. I've been hit by villains stronger then you." Said Cole.

**"SHUT UP!"** Yelled Bakugo.

Bakugo then charges Cole, who still had the frost shield up. Bakugo fires off multiple explosions into the shield, but the shield didn't break. In fact, it looked like Cole being recharged by the explosions. After a few minutes, Bakugo holds his arms in pain. The amount of explosions he had just down, put a lot strain on his arms. Bakugo takes a step back to recalculate his strategy. But Cole runs forwards and engages Bakugo in hand to hand combat. The two trade punches, kicks, and they see Bakugo try to head but Cole. But sadly, Cole over powers Bakugo and pins him to the ground with arc bolt take down. Bakugo thrashes around and uses his quirk to get his hands free, but Cole had put Bakugo's palms facing up to stop Bakugo from destroying the ground.

"It's over kid. You lost. The out come of this fight was already decided. Not by who's quirk was stronger, but the level of skill, the amount of training, and the experience they have. I'm thirty two and a pro. Your still in school. So I won this fight. I didn't cheat, I just had more skill and practise." Said Cole.

Cole undoes the arc restrains on Bakugo. Bakugo just walks away in defeat.

"There are two things I'm also going to teach you kids. The first one is, no matter how strong you say you are, there will always be someone stronger then you. The second being, what can kill a person." Said Cole.

Kirishima raises his hand.

"Yes Kirishima?" Asked Cole.

"Don't quirks kill people. Most quirks can easily kill someone." Said Kirishima.

"No, see, powers don't kill people. Oh no, it's the person behind the powers that kill people. If you use your powers to harm a person or put them in the hospital, you could potentially kill them. So, think about it every time you use your powers on a person. Do you want to take them down or do you need to put them in the hospital. That's all for this class, your dismissed." Said Cole as he turns into ball lightning and flies away.

Kuo takes Todoroki off to the side to talk. Omar and Nix walk with the class back to the change rooms. Bakugo was the first one to leave after Cole dismissed them.

**With Kuo and Todoroki**

"I saw you use your fire in the excises." Said Kuo.

"It was the only way to weaken Glacier for Midoriya to land the finishing blow." Said Todotoki.

Kuo just sighs. Rei had meet her after she had gotten the blood transfusion and stitched up. Rei gave a little more blood then expected, so much so that Kuo could be mistaken as a sister Rei if some one did a blood test. Todoroki's father wasn't that happy about having Kuo being adopted into the family, but he had to live with it. Kuo and Enji didn't get along very well, most of the time if they we're alone, they would argue about how Enji treats his kids. Kuo for the life of hers, didn't understand why Rei didn't get a divorce with the man, but she didn't ask. Natsuo like Kuo and saw her as his step aunt. Fuyumi loved to talk with Kuo, mostly about what's going on at home or their taste in men. Shoto liked having a female figure around to talk too. Omar was almost like a uncle figure to Shoto.

"Just remember what I said. Never be ashamed on who you are." Said Kuo.

"Thanks Kuo. And could you please not tell father that I used my fire in the training. I don't want to give him the stratification that I used his power." Said Todoroki.

"Sure. Now go get changed." Said Kuo.

Todoroki gives his aunt a quick hug and heads to go get changed into his school uniform.

**Later with Nate and Cole**

"So Midoriya wants to learn parkour and he asked you to teach you?" Asked Cole.

"Yep. Do you know of any parkour parks?" Asked Nate.

"My agency has one built into it." Said Cole.

"Oh, ok. That will work. Mind if we come in this weekend to get the basics down?" Asked Nate.

"Sure. Also, keep an eye on Bakugo. The league may try something with him." Said Cole.

"You got it. Anything else I should know of." Said Nate.

"Well, there's the swamp monster cut that sprung up two years ago." Said Cole.

"Say what now? A swamp monster cult? Your serious right?" Said a confused Nate.

Cole then explains what the cult was. A small group of people believe that the swamp monsters we're gods anger on people with quirks or the next step in evolution. Other members of the cult, see the swamp monsters as a ancient one, some kind of God, so they believe that the swamp monsters are the god's kin or something.

"That's f*ked up." Said Nate.

"No kidding. Three months ago, I found a small group of this cult and they had made weapons that look like the regular swamp monster claws and they wore them all the time. The hero association is still trying to figure out what to do with them." Said Cole.

The two part ways and head to their homes for some rest.

**In a unknown location**

"Is it ready Doctor?" Asked Bertrand.

A doctor is in another part of the room over by some machines is seen, but his figure is concealed by shadows and machinery.

"Yes. The power transfer device is complete. We just need to test it and fine another blast core." Said the doctor.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Two militia grunts drag in a homeless man. The man had a beard and some scars on his hands.

"What have you brought to us today boys?" Asked Bertrand.

"This freak here can force a person to split in two, but not in the way you think." Said the grunt on the right.

"Do tell." Said Bertrand in curiosity.

The grunt on the left takes over.

"This guy made Jim split into two. One half good and the other bad. Good Jim tried to get us to let the freak go. While bad Jim wanted to bash the freaks head in. But two minutes later, both good and bad Jim go back together. Jim knew what had happened as well." Said the grunt on the left.

The doctor holds his chin.

"Put him in the cells down the hall to the right. I shall tell All for One." Said the doctor.

Bertrand then sees the doctor head to another room. The grunts drag the homeless man away to the cells. Bertrand then gets a call from his other militia.

"Yes? Oh, a cult worshipping my corrupted. If you could lad, see if you can fine the cults leader. Scheduled a meeting with him and me at one of their meeting places." Said Bertrand into the phone.

Bertrand then leaves to head to his HQ to rest and have a cigar.

Till next time

**Done! Sorry for the long wait, been working on my other fan fictions and what not. It was pretty obvious who was going to win the sparring match between Bakugo and Cole. Also some religious people might see the swamp monsters a gods wrath or a ancient gods kin. Blast cores will show up ever now and then, but not all the time. Next chapter, we have more training, Midoriya's first parkour training, and more. Also the power transfer device will show up later in the story and the homeless man will also show up as well. Also again, if you have any ideas on a new corrupted, please leave it in the reviews section. Peace.**


End file.
